Floras version: winx club
by DaiseyMullen13
Summary: We all know Blooms story. The whole lost parents, adopted, earth fairy thing. But what about the quiet faries we love? What about Flora? This is her story. Please read and rate.   Not actual episodes R
1. chapter 1& 2

Chapter 1 (the beginning)

_Someday I'll be living in harmony _

_And some one will love me just the way I am._

_Joyful night and day I will take their breath away_

_I will cut the strings, keep from being harmed _

_The beauty of when my life will start…._

Flora hummed the lyrics of her melody in order to calm her down. She hates Drama, especially being in the middle of it.

Flora is 13 years old (at this time) she only has 2 friends in school and 2 people that she calls friends but they are not very true, none of them are, Lily, Iris, Amanda , and Aster. Everyone else in her school practically hates her. Even in her group of friends she's the most ignored.

"I can't believe your humming that stupid song again! We got in a fight not a humming battle!" Aster mumbled, she has shoulder length wavy Blonde hair, she wears glasses and is wearing a white tank top and a jean skirt with leggings

"I'm sorry Aster it just…. Helps" Flora said in her normal calm voice.

"Ugh! You should be mad! Those girls just totally blew us off!" Aster was so angry

"I….I'm sorry" Flora said, blushing.

"C'mon lighten up, Aster, no one really cares what they think" Iris began (Iris has long straight brown hair and wore dark skinny jeans with a black T-shirt that had neon colored leaf shapes on it)

"Well _I _do!" Aster yelled

Flora had gotten enough she nudged Lily on the arm and the two girls started to walk away. Iris soon followed leaving Amanda to get Aster to calm down.

_I love Aster, I really do, but sometimes….._ Flora thought and frowned. When she got home she noticed her face book had gone down 3 friends. She clicked on it and tried to figure out who they were. She only noticed one, of the people she trusted, deleted her. That was her friend (or so she thought) named Sarah

Flora then had tears streaming down her face._ Why me? _She thought _why is it always me? _She sighed and sang her sing out loud "someday I'll be, living in harmony. Someone will love me, just the way I am. Joyful night and day, I will take their breath away. I will cut the strings that keep from being harmed. The beauty of when my life will start" the tears eventually stopped. "

"When will you stop sinning that _stupid _song Flora?" A voice said behind her

"Aster?" Flora asked spinning around and seeing her mom

"Huh, no?" her mom said

"Oh, when the pain stops" Flora said

"You're such a drama queen!" her mom yelled

"Mom _please _just hears me out!" Flora started

"THERE IS NOTHING TO HEAR! ALL YOU ARE BEING IS DRAMATIC! EVERYTHING IS PERFACTLY NORMAL EXCEPT YOU! YOU WANT SOMETHING SO BADLY YOU TWISTED UP YOUR MIND AND YOUR HEART AND MADE UP SOME STUPID SONG JUST TO GIVE YOURSELF COURAGE THAT YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU WANT! GROW UP FLORA!" Her mom screamed.

Flora just sat in the computer chair, staring at her Mother Wide-eyed and shocked

Her mom started laughing and was instantly happy "don't be late for dinner!" her Mom said happily.

This was the first time Flora ever doubted. She doubted herself, her dreams, her mom, and her friends. She knew everything her Mom said was true; she just didn't want to accept it. That was her problem. She felt like a puppet and everyone she knew had their own strings to pull. Except the ones attached to her eyes, searching for scissors, so she could cut loose.

_But what if I did cut loose? Would I fall to the ground like a real puppet? Or would I be me? _

She thought and laid her head on her desk and starred at her friends list, which was 3 numbers down. And she hummed her song once more. Her heart was so filled with hope and sadness and curiosity that it activated her winx and she transformed wit out even realizing it until a servant walked by the door and gasped.

"What is it Harmony?" Flora asked

"You…. You look….. You're a….. Princess?" the servant said

Flora looked at her curiously "yes I know I'm a princess..? Are you feeling alright Harmony?"

Harmony's eyes went wide "Oh! I get it! Beautiful Halloween costume your highness" she said with a smile

Flora was confused, after Harmony went away, she ran as fast as she could to a mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed

"How do I get out of THIS?" she yelled

"You don't, you were born with it my dear." An old lady said. She had a purple dress and kind of poofy white hair. She wore spectacles and had laugh lines.

"Who…. Who are you?" said the nervous princess

"I am Ms. Faragonda" the old lady said.

"I'm Flora" Flora said politely

"Yes, I know, Flora. When you turn 16, I invite you to come to Alfea, Boarding School for fairies." Ms. Faragonda said

"Are you saying that I'm A…." Flora stuttered

"Yes, and I have great hopes for you" the old lady smiled and disappeared

Flora went back to normal right when the lady left. She fell to her knees and was on the verge of fainting. She was so shocked.

"Princess Flora!" a bunch of servants ran to her

Flora put on the sweetest smile she could manage "I am fine, thank you, But I must speak to my mother and father"

Flora went to the throne room and began to tell her parents what happened. They did not believe her. She tried her best to explain everything but they wouldn't listen. Just when Flora gave up hope her little sister, Rose, came into the room.

"Flora's telling the truth!" Rose yelled to her parents.

"What do you mean Rose?" her Dad ordered

"I mean I was watching her! She turned into a farie. I saw her! She was so pretty! You can ask Harmony. I saw the old lady too!" Rose said.

"Alright flora we believe you" Her dad said. Her mom gave her dad a death glare

"Thank you" Flora mouthed to Rose.

Her 7 – year old sister smiled a wide, cute smile

Chapter 2 (living in harmony)

3 years later 

Flora draped one pink bag over her shoulder. She put another bag on top of her suitcase and had some servants help her carry a few flower pots with plants in it. A bus came to her palace and the driver said "it's time" and, of course, she knew exactly what he meant

"Visit us anytime you can" her mom said

"I will" Flora said, smiling.

"Be careful" Her dad said

"I will" flora said, getting annoyed

"Wait!" Rose yelled running out side

"I…. I made you this Flora, so you will remember me at Alfea" she said, gasping, she handed her a pink and green bead bracelet

Flora smiled "You are so sweet Rose, Thank you, and I will never forget you sweetie." She said

Rose blushed and flora put the bracelet on and climbed onto the bus. As soon as she was seated and her bags were put on a rack, the bus drove away. She watched her home go further and further away. She hummed her song and blinked back tears. She eventually fell asleep on the bus.

When she woke up she was being shaken by a girl who was wearing jeans and a red tank- top her black hair was super short and in pigtails.

"Hi! I think we are getting pretty close to Alfea so I wanted to wake you" she said with a smile

"Oh, thank you" Flora said smiling

"I'm Musa" the girl said

"I'm Flora, nice to meet you Musa" Flora said excitedly.

"How long were you asleep? I got on the bus a while ago and you were still out of it" Musa teased

"I have no idea" Flora giggled and blushed

Then the bus stopped the girls got up and Flora grabbed her bags

"Need help carrying your stuff?" Musa asked

"Thank you, but what about yours?" Flora asked

Musa laughed "No worries I put a spell on mine" she said and patted her pocket

"Ok would you mind carrying those plants?" Flora asked

"Sure no problem! Are you a nature Farie?" Musa asked

"Um, I don't exactly know yet but I'm super excited to find out" Flora cheered

A lady had a clip board in the middle of the quad. "And who are you girls?" she said with a stern look

"I'm Princess Flora" Flora said and bit her bottom lip

"Ah, yes Flora" the lady with shoulder length brown hair and a navy blue dress she handed Flora a slip of paper and a map of the school

"And I'm Musa" Musa said

The lady, Griselda, gave her a glare

"Yes I remember you! "She said and handed her a paper to

"I remember you too Ms. G" said Musa and they walked away.

They stood with a huge group of girls and listened to an announcement Ms. Faragonda was giving. She had no Idea what she was talking about so she eaves dropped on the two girls in front of her one had fiery red hair and one had long blonde hair. She couldn't really notice anything else

"Ms. F really likes to say that" The blonde haired one said

"What's a winx?" the one with red hair asked

"It's your farie form" the blonde haired girl said

"Yo, Flora, you wanna go find our rooms?" Musa said

"Sure" Flora smiled

They went through a bunch of hallways and finally found dorm room N13

"Well this is my stop" Flora and Musa said in unison

They each got excited looks on their faces and walked into a living room area. There were a bunch of doors. Flora saw one with her name on it. Musa walked into that one and flora followed. There was a big empty room with a step to another level type thing. There were two beds and two desks. Musa put Floras plants down

"Well, I'm going to head to my room and unpack, see you in a while flora" Musa said and walked out her room door.

Flora felt kind of lonely. So far she has one friend that seemed nicer than all the ones she had at home, somehow. She sighed and started decorating her room pretty soon her half looked like her room at home. Then she opened her bags and started unpacking the rest of her stuff. A mess created over the floor. Since she had become a farie (or realized that she was one) she had learned one spell, and that was to fit millions of things into one suitcase. She pulled furniture, plants, sheets, pillows, her computer, books, and other objects out of the bag she had over her shoulder. And she took boxes of cloths out of the one that was on top of the rolling suitcase. She also learned a spell that could get things to put themselves away, and have furniture put itself in an order that made her room look perfect

"Hyptnotus Reorangeus!" Flora said and everything started flying around and putting itself away

Flora giggled, watching her bed make itself was very amusing to her. Right when everything was put away she opened her zipped up suitcase and pulled out picture frames and candles and other simple decorations. After all those were put away she began to wonder why she put those in the big bag. She noticed all the boxes and bags and suitcases scattered all over the floor. Then a red headed girl walked in. Flora blushed

"I…. I'm sorry about the mess, it's hard unpacking" she said nervously

The red headed girl laughed as Flora began to pick up her boxes and put them all back in the suitcase

"Shrinkumaus maxamaus!" She yelled and they all shrunk into dust like pieces and landed in her bags. Flora then put her suit cases in the closet.

"I'm Bloom" the red headed girl said. She had wide blue eyes and was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. Bloom held out her hand

Flora smiled "I'm Flora" she said and shook it

Musa, a girl with blonde hair and a girl with pink hair walked in

"Yo this is Flora, Flora, this is Stella, and Tecna "Musa said

Flora looked at the two girls. The one with blonde hair, Stella, had brown eyes and reminded her of a Barbie doll. And the one with short pink hair was wearing a purple leather skirt, leggings, and shirt.

"Hi" Flora said nervously

"There is a 95 percent chance that this might be the nicest girl we've ever met" Tecna said

This took Flora off guard "um… errs….thanks" She said

"I'm starving! Hey what do you guys say we all go down to Magix and get something to eat?" Stella said.

It went silent. All the girls looked at her

"C'mon the nights still young!" Stella said

"Alright, I don't see why not "Bloom said

"Ok I'm going!" Musa cheered

"It isn't very logical for young faries to be out to long, but as long as we're home by eight I'm in" Tecna said excited

"Me too" Flora said shyly _if I want to make friends…. I guess I'll have to keep up _she thought

And so started the Winx group. Each winx except Flora got a boyfriend, and Flora was a great friend too all of them. The guys looked at her like a little sister. A new winx member, Layla, joins eventually and all the girls get bonded pixies. Flora sometimes feels left out when the guys are around though. It's like everyone forgets about her, besides Layla. All the Girls fight crimes and become very famous. It's like everyone has heard about them. They make enemies named Icy, Darcy, and Stormy; who are all totally out to get them. But they never have and never will won/win no matter how many surprises they throw at them. But they join forces with a crazy man named Darkar and have a massive plan. For teenagers this puts a big weight on all of the girl's shoulders. What will happen? Will Floras song word for word come true? Will she get the life she has and always will deserve? Find out in (drum roll please) THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Authors note: I do not own the winx club. If I did all the series would totally go like this. I am just writing what I think **_**should**_** have happened =) and Aster is the name of a rare flower (to thoes who were wondering)**

**Thanks for reading though people and please review and stuff =)**


	2. Chapter 3: someone who will love me

Chapter 3 (Introducing Helia; and the race to save flora)

Flora woke up on Saturday morning. The sun was up and Bloom was sleeping in her bed. _She would sleep for a week if we let her _Flora thought, then giggled. She got out of bed and took a shower. She put on a white tank top, dark jeans, a grey sweater, and she put a white rose in her hair and white sandals. When she went back in the room Bloom had a pillow over her head and one arm off the bed with un-even covers. Flora giggled

"Bloom time to wake up" she whispered and shook her friend lightly

Bloom groaned and flipped over in her bed

"Oh, is that Sky on the balcony? He must be waiting for you, no worries, I'll tell him you're still in bed" Flora giggled.

Bloom jumped onto her feet

"Cover for me!" she yelled

Flora made blooms bed and giggled when her friend ran back in the room, dressed, and brushing her hair. She ran out onto the balcony

"Sky? Sky?" she said

"Morning Bloom I'm glad to see your up sweetie" Flora said.

"He's not out here is he?" Bloom asked

Flora shook her head "But I think you guys are hanging out with the boys at the beach later" she said.

"What do you mean_ you guys_? Aren't you coming?" Bloom asked

"Of course she is!" Layla said walking in the room "I need someone to talk to!"

"Oh….. Then I guess I am" Flora said

"Good" Bloom said

"I have to go water some plants. Be right back! Don't let her go back to sleep Layla! I'm counting on you!" Flora said and winked as she left the room.

Stella, Musa, and Tecna came in a few minutes later.

"So Brandon said this new guy came to red fountain. He said he would be PERFECT for Flora and he's taking him with them today" Stella sang

"Stella I don't think blind dates is very necessary." Bloom said

"I DO!" a little voice said

It was Chatta, Floras bonded pixie.

"Flora has got to get her mind out of those flowers; I think it's a perfect idea Stella!" Chatta sang happily

"Well if Chatta says so then it's most logical." Tecna said

"Thank you!" Stella said happily.

"Guys, if Flora doesn't want to date then you should be okay with it. I mean you don't see me dating and if anyone set me up I would freak..." Layla said

"Too late now" Stella sang

Meanwhile….

Flora was on her way to the gardens. She found out she is a nature farie after all. For her, that explained a lot. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the person in front of her. She walked right into him _ouch…_ she thought, expecting to hit the ground when she noticed the stranger had caught her

"I'm so sorry" He said and helped her upright

"No it was my fault" _Flora_ said and looked up at the stranger _whoa… _ she thought

He had long blue hair and the face of angles. He also had deep midnight blue eyes and was wearing a specialist uniform. She looked at the ground while he gazed at her. _Wow she's pretty….. What do I say? I've never felt like this before. She's blushing! She must be innocent…. I wish I could get to know her better but…_ the boy thought

"Um I'm Helia." He said

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Flora" Flora said

_That's a pretty name _Helia thought

"Err... I was looking for Ms. Faragondas office. Do you think you could point out the way?" Helia asked

Flora smiled and pointed to a door "Go in there and head strait until you can turn right. Her office is the first double door on the right" Flora said politely.

"Oh, thanks" Helia said and started to walk away _Flora, hmm I'll get to know you better _he promised himself.

Flora soaked in what had just happened. _He was nice. Unlike most guys he was polite, I can't believe I walked into him like that I must've been so stupid _ Flora thought she couldn't seem to figure out why she couldn't get him out of her mind. She walked to the gardens and checked on her plants. They were growing perfectly. She watered them and took a few notes

"Flora C'mon it's time to go!" a voice called from behind her

She turned around and saw bloom

"Oh! Coming!" she yelled and ran to catch up with her friend. Then they saw a red fountain ship parked in the quad.

Flora stood with Layla as they watched the rest of the girls welcome their boyfriends. Then they all got on the ship. Once on flora took her usual seat she usually sits in when the boys take the girls somewhere. But she noticed someone in one of the many drivers seats.

"Helia come over here and let me introduce you to the girls" Timmey said

Helia stood by his friend and Timmey began to point out each girl

"This is Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, and…." Timmey began

"Flora?" Helia said

"Huh yeah?" Sky said

"You two know each other?" Musa asked

"Well sort of, I guess, I ran into him this morning on the way to the garden." Flora said

Helia chuckled at how literal that sentence was. Everyone looked at them and Stella got annoyed.

"Hey, are we going to stand here and embarrass these two or are we going to picnic at the beach?" Stella said.

Everyone shrugged and started flying the ship.

**Later….**

When they got to the beach they unpacked their things. Flora put a sheet on the ground and sat down watching her friends boyfriends try to impress them. She let a giggle escape every now and then. She didn't realize Helia watching her the whole time in amazement. _She's so caring…. _He thought. And walked up to her

"Is that funny?" he asked

Flora smiled and nodded

"So you were on your way to the garden? Why?" he asked

"Well it's kind of like my garden, I take care of it, and I wanted to check on everything before we left" Flora said nervously. Helia somehow found this super interesting.

"So you just joined red Fountain?" Flora asked

And before they knew it, both of them, were deep in conversation. It was like they were old friends no, best friends, she felt like she's known him forever and vice versa.

**With the winx…..**

"Would you look at that" Bloom said, nudging Stella on the arm

"I told you so. Now there's something I have to go do..." Stella said beginning to walk to them

"No! To my calculations there is a 99 percent chance that these two will totally work out, and we don't need you being that 1 percent to spoil it!" Tecna said

"Oh PLEASE! There's an infinity percent chance this will all work out! And I won't be spoiling it I will just..." Stella began

"NO!" The rest of the girls said in unison, interrupting Stella. This made her mad

"Fine!" she pouted.

**Flora and Helia….**

Helia thought Flora was the most amazing person he had ever met. He thought she was sweet, beautiful, nice, thoughtful, peaceful, creative, ect. He thought she was perfect for him.

Flora felt the exact same way _we're two pieces of a puzzle, and we just fit right into each other. _

**One month later **

Bloom was telling Flora all about her Home in Gardenia when the balcony doors burst open.

"Ice Coffin!" A familiar voice yelled and Bloom was instantly put in Cube of Giant ice.

"Icy!" Flora yelled, mad,

"Magic winx!" Flora yelled and trance formed

The witches were annoyed Darcy ( a witch with long brown hair and a dark purple shirt/pants) threw a dark magic ball at Flora and she was thrown against the wall. She fainted

"Weak little pixie" Icy snickered ( she had a light blue shirt and skirt with long blueish hair in a pony)

"C'mon Icy we don't have much time until her friends come" Darcy said

Icy and Darcy grabbed Flora and flew out the window. A red light came out of the ice cube Bloom was in and it exploded.

"You Stupid witches! Magic…wait where did they go? Where's Flora?" Bloom said and ran out the door. She ran into the library with the rest of the girls

"Guys!" Bloom yelled

"Shh! Bloom this is a library!" Tecna said

"Yes but… Icy and Darcy took Flora!" Bloom said

"What!" All the girls said in unison and ran to Faragondas office

What's going to happen? Why did the witches want Flora? Find out soon! =)

**Authors note: I don't own winx club. But thanks for the nice ratings in chapter 1 they were super sweet. I should have the next chapter ready in no time =) **


	3. Chapter 4: New dangers

Chapter 4 (Floras Danger& Helias rescue)

Flora woke up in a dark room she didn't see anything or anyone. She had absolutely no idea where she was. Her hands were tied to something and the ropes felt like knives cutting into her skin.

"B….Bloom? Stella? Musa? Tecna? Is anyone else here?" she asked, scared

_I've never felt so alone. _She thought

**Back with the winx….**

" Tecna do you think you can track down Flora?" Musa asked

"not without something to go off of, for example, if she had a digital power and loged online I could find her in a flash but.." Tecna said. Practically thinking out loud

"Ms. Faragonda do you suggest anything?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, Bloom, where is your bonded pixie? Lockette? " Ms. Faragonda asked

"In my room I think, with the other pixies, but why do you want her?" Bloom asked

"Oh I get it! Ms. F thinks we can track down Flora with Lockettes power is that right?" Stella asked Ms. Faragonda

"Exactly" Ms. F said

All the girls starred at Stella

"What? I can be smart sometimes" Stella mumbled

"I think I'm going to call the specialists, we have no idea what you girls are up against, it wouldn't hurt to have some back up" Ms. Faragonda said

This made the worried girls feel a little bit better… But then again….. They felt horrible

The girls got Lockette and waited outside for the specialists.

**With Flora….**

"Oh stop your whining pixie your giving me a headache!" Someone said behind her.

"Stormy? What are you doing here?" Flora said

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I TIED MYSELF UP HERE? STUPID" Stormy boomed

Flora frowned, tears came to her eyes, and she started humming

"Ugh! Why won't you just shut up?" Stormy said

Flora got some flash backs and sighed

"You would be surprised how many times I've heard that" she said.

"If these ropes weren't magic proof I'd zap you" Stormy mumbled

"I'm sorry, Stormy, but why are you so against me? Did I do anything to you?" Flora asked

"I… I don't know" Stormy said, and was shocked. _Why did she ask me this? _Stormy thought

"Where are we?" Flora asked

"I don't know that, either, I just know that I was knocked out and tied up, then some dude told Icy and Darcy to follow his orders or else he'd kill me." Stormy said.

_She's being nice to me now? Did I hit a weak spot? Stormy is usually the most violent one in their group _Flora thought Flora reached over to stormy rope and tried to untie it but it was too tight. They both sighed. _We have got to get out of here _She thought then a mysterious figure came out of nowhere.

"Ahh, Flora and Stormy. Two out of the 5 I need. Tell me, Flora, do you think your friends are coming to save you?" A mans voice said

"Who…. Who are you?" Flora asked

"Someone, you don't need to know, I must admit you are pretty… too bad I have to take your powers away" He said

Flora shook in fear when he traced her face with a finger

"Leave her alone!" Stormy yelled

The man chuckled

"Why? So you can destroy the pixy on your own? Lets face it, you two are natural enemies" the man said and walked away from Flora

Flora shook in fear. If she could transform, she would have more courage.

"What do you want with us?" Flora whispered.

"Why would I tell you? I like the element of surprise. You will both know when the rest of your little friends get here, I have traps to set" The man said and the dark figure faded away.

"It's so dark in here that's all I can see of him" Stormy mumbled "Are you okay Flora?"

Flora was shocked, why is she being so nice? "Mhm" she said

**Back with the winx… **

The specialist ship pulled into the quad. Helia was nervous, he decided today was the day he is going to tell Flora he loves her. He built up all his courage and was ready, but when the specialist walked outside, he saw everyone, except Flora.

All the girls were excited to see their boyfriends. They ran up and welcomed them with friendly smiles. Layla got annoyed

"Excuse me, but we are kind of on a mission here" Layla said

"Hey where's Flora?" Riven asked

Helia started listening then he looked at the girls, and all the girls looked at Bloom.

"Well… Flora was kidnapped by the Trix" Bloom said

"WHAT?" Helia yelled and made a fist.

Everyone turned and looked at him, wide-eyed and shocked. He got mad and went inside the ship. _Flora's in danger and everyone else is just STANDING there! If she gets hurt I swear I'm going to…_ he thought and got interrupted by Bloom telling the story of what happened. Then they all got in their seats.

"Lockette, do you think you can use your wand to point out a safe way to track Flora?" Tecna asked

"I don't know but I'll try" The cute little pixy said.

She pulled of her burette off and it turned into a wand and floated up into the air. The wand pointed north and the boys stared the engine and flew in the air.

_Hold on Flora _Helia thought _we're coming..._

**Back with Flora…**

"Hold on Flora, I'll get us out of here" Stormy said.

Since they were facing back to back, Flora could feel Stormy struggling to free from the ropes. Stormy, on the other hand, was freaking out. She couldn't figure out why she was being so nice to someone she hated. But then, she realized that she was the bad one, the whole time. If someone treated her the way the trix treat Flora, she wouldn't be able to live with her self. _She's really not that bad_ Stormy thought _I almost forgot why I hate her. _

"It's ok stormy." Flora said.

"It's _ok?_ What do you mean? I have got to get out of here! "Stormy said but stopped trying to untie herself.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Flora asked

"I don't know! But it never leaves this room!" Stormy said pretending to be annoyed

Flora nodded and started humming her song. She looked around to see if she could see anything. But there was nothing but complete darkness. _Am I in a room? Or a cave? Well, for all I know, I could be in the park and I wouldn't even notice. It's so dark. I hope Stella _doesn't_ come in here. She would not last very long. What am I saying? They probably don't even notice I am gone. _

**With the winx and specialists…**

"Okay guys you ready?" Sky asked.

Helia was already at the door of the ship, wearing his laser glove and holding his sword. All the girls transformed so they would be ready for practically anything.

"Ok, safest entrance is in there" Lockette said and pointed towards practically nothing

"Um, Lockett..." Layla said

"THERE IS NOTHING OVER THERE!" Stella pointed out

"Wait; let me see if I can turn the entrance visible" Tecna said and flew outside

Tecna took her handheld computer out and scanned the area. Then she held out her hand

"Digital Flames!" She yelled and the entrance appeared

"Nice going Tecna!" everyone cheered.

Everyone prepared themselves and exited the ship. They walked into the gigantic palace like mountain. (As big as a mountain shaped like a palace) they were all on guard. When suddenly a wall came down from the ceiling. The wall separated the people into groups

(Helia, Lockette, Bloom, Brandon, Musa, Layla) (Other group, Riven, Sky, Tecna, Timmey, Stella)

"We can't get over there!" Sky yelled from one side of the brick wall.

"The wall has to go back up sometime; we'll keep following Lockettes wand until we find Flora. One of us will comeback for you later!" Bloom yelled. Helia was already following Lockett, and walking away. _I swear I'll find you Flora _he thought _and later, maybe I'll show you a way to communicate from a distance. Just in case. _"Stormy stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Flora said, worried.

**Back with Flora….**

A chuckle came out of thin air. Flora shook in fear and Stormy went stiff when the dark figure appeared.

"Your farie friends are here." The deep voice said.

"Who are you?" Stormy yelled

"You really want to know?" The man asked

"NO I WAS ASKING FOR NO REASON!" Stormy screamed sarcastically

"I am Maxuell! Prince of Darkness! I need all of you for an elemental spell I am working on. But, Flora, I might change my mind if you consider marrying me. Because, then, I will be king of darkness, and have a beautiful queen by my side" Maxuell said

Flora shuddered when she felt someone caress her head and a scream began to form in her throat

"You hear that?" Stormy asked "That means no." She continued than laughed

"FINE! IF YOU WANT IT THAT WAY THEN I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT ELSE I CAN DO!" Maxuell yelled

Flora felt a hand pulling on her arm. Before she knew it she was flying though the air and hit a wall. Then she fell until she hit the floor. A burning feeling went up the arm she landed on. She couldn't stand up because of the ropes _I… I think it's broken_ Flora thought. Blinking back tears. A scream ached in her throat. Then she felt herself be pulled by her hair, and she flew and hit a wall again. This time she screamed in mid air; so loud she thought the other Alfea could hear her. Her eyes began to close. _It's better this way… I won't feel anything. _Flora thought and she fainted.

**With Helia…**

_How far are we? We are running, yet, it seems like we're not getting any closer to her. _Then his heart jumped when he heard a Scream that was cut short,

"Flora!" Bloom yelled and everyone ran faster until they found a room with no light. Streaming out. They sneaked in the door, And hid behind a giant pillar. Then a man with a red jacket, white shirt, black hair, and black pants turned a light on. The room was completely made of marble. It was long and in the middle of it was a tied up Stormy. On the far wall was an unconscious Flora. _Flora! _Helia thought and made a fist. Bloom put her hand on his shoulder, she wanted to find out more before they started to battle. But, even though the man didn't know, Helia was giving him a death glare….

(( Note: No one dies in my stories unless they are already dead))

**Altogether…**

"Why did you do that to her? I am the one who did all the talking!" Stormy yelled.

_Stupid man, what the heck does he want anyway? _Stormy thought

"I know. But I don't like to be told no, proposing or not." Maxuell said

"Idiot.." Stormy mumbled.

Maxuell walked up to Flora and waved a hand over her, to read how her mind would answer his questions.

"Flora will you Marry me and be my queen?" Maxuell asked, pretty rudely

Behind the pillar, Helia made a fist. He wanted to jump out there and save her. Musa and Bloom put their hands on his shoulders, to hold him back.

There was a silence in the room for a couple of seconds. Then a voice sounded like it came out of Flora.

"_No" _the voice said.

"Ha!" Stormy said.

"Silence!" Maxuell screamed.

"FINE THEN, FLORA, FEEL MY WRATH!" Maxuell yelled and powers formed a glowing ball in his palm. It got bigger and bigger, then he aimed it for Flora.

"NO!" Helia yelled and went out of the girls grasp. He whipped his laser strings around Max_ue_lls Arm. That made him miss aim and hit the ceiling, forming a huge hole.

"Now girls!" Bloom yelled.

Helia let go of Maxuell, now that his attention was focused on something else, and not Flora. Maxuell aimed a power ball at Helia and he dodged it

"Dragon flame!" Bloom yelled and it hit Maxuell.

Helia ran towards Flora. He took out his sword and cut off the ropes on her hands and feet. He rubbed the red spots on her wrists where it cut off her circulation and sighed with relief when he felt a pulse. _She's alive…. At least. In pain is a different story. I'm never going to let this happen to her again, and If it does I will never forgive myself. _Helia thought and lifted her up and held her protectively.

"You were thinking like that?" Maxuell said. His eyes went wide in pain and he started screaming and yelling in pain. Until he disappeared.

"What were you thinking man?" Musa asked

"um.. Nothing." Helia said.

All the girls giggled. Then they untied Stormy.

"Do we have to fight you, too?" Bloom asked, prepared

Stormy ignored her "Is she alive? She took a big hit but was pretty brave, didn't scream until the end. To be she looked like a fragile little doll. It kind of tore me apart and…." Stormy said and was interrupted by all the weird stares.

"Anyway, as soon as we leave this room, we are enemies again. Got it?" Stormy said. Everyone nodded and she flew out the hole in the ceiling

"Flora? Flora can you hear me?" Helia asked

_I hear you Helia, just let me sleep a little while longer _Flora thought

"Helia she's fine, lets go back to the others and bring her home to Alfea, so she doesn't have to wake up in here." Bloom said.

Helia carried Flora to the others, the ship, and held her on the way back. Everyone pretends to not notice.

**At Alfea….**

Flora opened her eyes slowly and saw Helia and the Winx starring at her. She Blushed and raised her right arm to fix her hair, then winced because of the pain.

"Are you ok flora? What's wrong with your arm? Here I'll scan it…" Tecna said and scanned her arm "Oh.. I see its broken, I'll go get the nurse.." She said and ran out of the room.

That's when Flora realized Helia was holding her left hand, because he squeezed it, and she blushed.

" Can I have a moment alone with Flora before the nurse comes?" Helia asked the winx and they all left the room. He sat on the bed.

"Is everything alright Helia?" Flora asked

_Why is she asking me that? _Helia thought and nodded _This is awkward _Flora thought and waited. Helia eventually hugged her

"Don't EVER scare me like that again! You hear me? Do you have any idea what it was like to see someone you love on the floor crippled? It's not a happy feeling I can tell you that and…" He paused.

"You love me?" Flora asked

Helia got nervous _oh.. I did say that… didn't I? _he thought

"Yes" He said "I do"

Flora blushed. " I love you, too" she said

And so begins a new chapter. Will there be more excitement? What will happen now? Will this be the end of the story? Stay tuned to find out =)

**Authors note: I apologize how cheesy this story might be, and how long this chapter was. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction story and I kind of write as I go along, but thank you so much for all of the super supportive compliments, And I am going to take more time on the next chapter =) (if there is one idk yet) thanks for reading! Please rate! (p.s. I do not own winx club) **


	4. Chapter 5: Normal happy day

Chapter 5 (A new beginning)

Flora woke up this morning. It was cold in her room, she looked at blooms bed, but (Instead of seeing her sleeping there) it was empty. The room's balcony doors were open though and there was wind rushing in. Flora went outside.

"Flora! Look at those clouds!" Bloom said and pointed to the sky.

Flora looked up, surprised.

"They look like snow clouds" Flora said examining the dark clouds above.

"That's what I was thinking! Can you believe it? Snow!" Bloom said excited.

A gush of wind blew and the girls shivered. Then went inside, Flora took a shower and put on a green long sleeved shirt, dark skinny jeans, and boots (Just in case). When she got out she went to the cafeteria for breakfast with Stella, Tecna, Musa, Bloom, and Layla

"It can't snow today! I don't have the right clothes! In Solaria it is sunny ALL day! We are going shopping after school! I'm buying!" Stella said

"What about homework?" Tecna asked, sad.

"Fine... Shopping THEN homework!" Stella said.

"Homework before shopping Stella!" Tecna said

"I have an idea!" Flora said, trying to stop the argument, "How about Tecna and I shop for less time than you guys, then go to a café somewhere and do homework then you can meet up with us and we can eat" Flora said

"That's a great idea Flora!" Bloom said

"Fine" Stella pouted.

"I think I'm staying with Flora and Tecna, school first" Musa said

"Fine, me Bloom and Layla will go shopping, you three can do homework." Stella said

"Well…" Layla started

"WHAT NOW?" Stella boomed.

"Never mind" Layla said, and ate oatmeal.

_Poor dear. _Flora thought _she doesn't want to go…_ she sighed and looked at the big clock in the corner of the cafeteria. All the girls got up and grabbed their bags. They walked to professor Whizzgizz's class (their homeroom) when they got there they took their seats.

"Good morning class!" Whizzgizz cheered

At lunch the pixies came down to join them.

"Where's Bloom?" Musa asked

"I think she's with Professor Avalon" Stella said

"No Blooms getting the mail I think" Tecna said

"She could be doing both." Layla said.

"No I don't see Avalon until later." Bloom said, taking her seat and handing everyone their mail.

"When you say later you mean..." Stella began, eyes going wide with frustration

"After the shopping trip" Bloom said. All the girls laughed

Flora had three letters. One from Rose, one from her Aunt, and one without a name on the envelope. She opened that one first and blushed when she saw the picture of her and poem below it. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was from.

_That's so sweet, and so like him. _She thought and smiled.

"Well what do we have here?" Stella said and took it from her

"Hey give it back!" Flora said

All of the girls laughed as Stella pushed Flora away and read the poem.

"That's sweet, why doesn't Brandon ever do that for me?" Stella pouted

"Because Brandon and Helia are two different people, you barely see Riven even smile at me" Musa said

Stella stuck her tongue out and everyone laughed

"Aw young love" Amore (Stella's bonded pixie) Said and held her hands together.

"Oh let me see it Flora!" Chatta said.

Flora put the picture in a folder and put it in her bag. Then smiled

"Maybe later" Flora said _before we draw attention _she thought and opened the letter from Rose.

After School the girls got on a bus to go to Magix. They walked to the mall and looked around. Flora saw the perfect sweater. It was white and mid length and you could button it or tie it around your waist.

"That's pretty!" Stella said and took it from her.

"Huh… yeah." Flora said

"Flora do you want to do homework at the café around the corner?" Tecna asked

"Sure" Flora said, seeing Stella buying the sweater.

_Its ok, it'll look better on her. _Flora thought as the girls started to walk to the café

"Call you when we're done!" Bloom yelled.

Flora, Musa, and Tecna sat in a big booth near the back. When Flora opened her folder the first thing she saw was the picture Helia sent her. She smiled and pulled out her homework and a pencil.

"What do you want to start with?" Flora asked

"I'll do 1 you'll do 2 Musa will do 3; and we can all check it later" Tecna said.

"Ok." Musa said for both her and Flora.

"Can I get you girls anything to drink?" A voice said.

"Yes can I have a—"Tecna Started, then looked up"—Timmey!" she said excited.

She jumped up and hugged her boyfriend, Flora watched him blush. She smiled _that's cute. _She thought, and looked behind them: _hmm Riven, Sky, Brandon_ she thought then frowned.

"Hi Riven" Musa said and Riven just stared at her. Then she frowned and looked away and he smiled.

"Err, where's Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Shopping with Stella and Layla, they should be here in a few minutes. Huh where is Helia?" Flora asked.

"He went to an art show with Saladin; it's in that museum down town, that's why we all came here, for a guy's night out. He should be here soon too." Brandon said.

Flora smiled. _Okay that'll be fun _Flora thought and got butterflies in her stomach. She's known him for three months now (and dated him for two) and the thought alone always gives her that affect. Just then Layla, Bloom, and Stella walked in Bloom and Stella had their arms filled with shopping bags and Layla had about three.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled and ran to her boyfriend

Sky laughed, "Hi Bloom!" He said.

_I hope he's having fun at that art show. _Flora thought, and then a real waitress came

"Should we make your table bigger?" The girl said

Stella had a bright smile "Yes please!" She cheered.

They added two more tables and a bunch of chairs. There were two empty ones at the end.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

_Oh I totally forgot about drinks _Flora thought. When it came to her turn

"Umm can I ….err…. have some green tea please?" Flora asked

The waitress smiled and wrote it down, then moved on.

"What's wrong Flora?" Layla asked

"Hmm?" Flora said, lost in thought, "Oh, I didn't finish my homework." She lied

"Oh, please, she's upset because Helia was a no show" Stella said.

The girls are on the bus now. _I can't get away with anything with Stella here _Flora thought

"No" She smiled "Nothing is _wrong" _Flora said.

"Oh! Flora! You just reminded me!" Stella said and reached inside one of her shopping bags, she pulled out the sweater from earlier and tossed it to Flora.

"I was surprised you didn't wait; I said I was buying didn't I?" Stella said.

"Oh! Thank you Stella!" Flora cheered.

Then the bus stopped. The girls got out and walked into the Alfea gates. Later they all went to bed.

"Night Flora!" Bloom said on her side of the room, Flora smiled

"Night Bloom!" she said.

In her dreams, she was walking in the forest and saw Alfea. The more she walked, the farther the school went. Then the forest vanished and it was dark surrounding her. All she could see was Alfea. She started running towards it. Then the school vanished, all there was is her standing in a dark room. Then she heard the twitches evil laugh. The laugh was all around her, as if she were surrounded. When that faded away she saw a light, shinning on a pair of scissors. Then she saw strings attached to her arms. She tried to reach down for the scissors but couldn't control her self. Then she heard some laughs that brought her back to her childhood. She looked up and saw her Mom and Dad. She looked at them controlling the strings and everywhere she went. Then when they looked away she grabbed the scissors and cut the rope and fell into a deep hole of darkness.

What will happen next? Will it be a normal day? Does that dream mean more than it seems? Stay tuned to find out!

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are so sweet! New: I won't stop writing until I find a proper way to end this, thank you, merry Christmas to you to =) **

**kouhaixsempai ****I think your stories are amazing, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me **

**ME: Everytime I get a review from you, I smile. Thanks so much =D **

**Annonymous: Thank you your so sweet! **

**(I do not own winx club)**


	5. Chapter 6: An at home Suprise

Chapter 6 (The first snowfall and the at home mission)

"Noo!" Flora screamed and sat up in her bed.

"Flora?" Bloom said rubbing her eyes, "Are you ok?"

Flora was embarrassed. She blushed, "err... Yes I am fine thank you" She said and laid down, starring at the ceiling. She pretended to be asleep until she heard Bloom tossing in bed.

Then she got up and put on a jacket. She went out on the balcony and starred at the stars, but all she could see, was dark clouds. Until a snowflake fell from the sky; Flora reached her hand out and the snowflake landed on it. Then, as if it were a reflex, she dropped it. Something was different about that snow.

_Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill _Flora thought and tiptoed back to bed.

**In the morning…**

Flora went downstairs for breakfast. But she noticed something different with the halls. When she got to the cafeteria it was completely empty. _Creepy. _She thought and looked outside. Everyone was examining the snow. She found Tecna, Bloom, Musa, Layla, and Stella standing under a balcony for protection from the fluffy light snow. When Flora walked over to them she shivered, like she had the night before. _Don't make a mountain out of a molehill _she thought, but quickened her speed towards the girls.

"Morning guys." Flora said.

"Morning Flora" Musa said.

Tecna seemed to be scanning the snow. Flora stood under the protection of the ceiling with the rest of the girls.

"Do you girls feel it too?" Ms. Faragonda asked, coming out of the door behind them.

"Yes, but I can't pick up anything on my computer, and, it doesn't seem to be affecting any of the other faries, or the pixies. I just can't seem to figure this out" Tecna said.

"Don't stress over it sweetie" Flora said

"Floras right, we could all just be paranoid" Bloom said

"Oh, I don't think its paranoia. This is the first snowfall in the magix dimension since long before I was born. I have gotten a lot of complaints about nightmares last night from the nurse. Griselda said when she was walking around at midnight, she heard a scream from at least five dorms, and when she looked inside, they all said it was nothing but a nightmare." Ms. Faragonda said

Bloom looked at Flora right away. Flora pretended not to notice. Ms. Faragonda followed Blooms gaze.

"There was about five girls all together, that I know of, and when I asked them what happened in their dream. They all said it even went back to their past nightmares and kind of forged into one." Faragonda said.

_Nightmares from the past? Well I guess I have had those nightmares before. But not all at once! And of all the girls at Alfea why is it that only five were affected...err… six _Flora thought. _Calm down Flora; don't make a mountain out of a molehill _her thoughts continued.

"But... What does all this mean? Exactly" Layla asked.

"I don't know yet but if one of you had a nightmare that sounds like this you need to tell me." Faragonda said and took a quick glance at Flora.

_Tell her? I don't want to make a big thing out of this _Flora thought and bit her bottom lip. All the girls looked at each other. _If this is something serious…. The winx HAS too taken care of this, especially if Flora is a part of it. _Bloom thought, then sighed, _forgive me for this Flora but…_

"Flora woke up screaming around mid night last night. I don't know what her dream was or anything. But I remember her saying 'no'" Bloom said.

"Thank you dear." Ms. Faragonda said. Then she looked at Flora

"Is this true Flora?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Flora slowly nodded "Yes, Ms. Faragonda." Her quiet voice sounded nervous

"Was someone from your past in this? Like a sibling or grandparent?" Ms. Faragonda asked

"M…. My Mother and Father were." Flora said

_Parents? That hasn't happened yet. It has been only siblings for the others… _Faragonda thought

"Is there anyone else? Did you hear anything?" Faragonda asked

"I heard the twitches" Flora said.

"The twitches Flora? What were they doing in your dream?" Tecna interrupted.

"They were…. Laughing" Flora said, trying to get the memory back into her mind.

"And what were your parents doing?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"They... They were… pulling strings." Flora said.

"What were the strings connected too?" Musa asked

"Me" Flora said.

Everyone except Ms. Faragonda looked at her strangely. Then a sharp wind blew around them and they realized everyone had gone inside.

"Come into my office girls, I'll take care of your class absence, I think I have a new assignment for all of you, and maybe, the specialist too." Ms Faragonda said

**In Ms. Faragonda's office…**

Ms. Faragonda pulled out a big book.

"Let's see if we can unscramble this mystery, Girls, after that I'm going to have to ask you to go back to Floras planet for a little while. For an adventure, see what happens. Are you ready Flora?" Ms. Faragonda asked

Flora only nodded.

"Ok" she said and opened the big book and waved her hand over it. Then she wrote things down.

"What happened at the end of your dream dear?" Faragonda asked.

"The ground disappeared, and I fell." Flora said

Faragonda nodded and wrote something else down.

"I think I have it figured out." Faragonda said.

**Later that day… **

All the girls waited outside for the specialists. They couldn't stand the snow; it was like they could just feel the negativity behind it. The farther away they get the better. Then the ship landed in its usual spot.

"Another trip and more danger, you girls have really bad luck." Sky said, being the first one to exit the ship.

Bloom laughed and ran up to him. The rest of the girls ran into the ship before anyone else had the smallest chance of exiting it.

Brandon laughed when Stella hugged him, shivering

"You girls sure are impatient today" Riven snapped.

"It's not that Riven! The snow gives us this… electric shock type thing… it creeps us out" Musa said

Flora walked up to Helia and smiled.

"Hey" He said and kissed her hand.

She blushed. "Did you have fun with Saladin yesterday?" She asked

He chuckled "Did you have fun with everyone else?"

Before she could respond Brandon spoke "So what's our mission this time?" he asked.

"Well we have to go to Floras realm, Lynphea, Ms. Faragonda believes that is the core of where the storm is coming from is hidden there, somewhere. We have to stop the snow, she believes there is something bad hidden behind it all." Bloom said

"Do you think it could be a convergence spell, between Icy and Stormy, Would that create a snow storm?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. But Ms. Faragonda also thinks Flora, and five other girls, is in danger. They were all sent nightmares from the past. In one of her books it said Floras dream (in particular) is more like a message saying 'your trapped' or 'we're coming to get you' but her dream was really different from the others who's meant 'be on guard.' She had her parents in hers which is what led us to the conclusion of going to her realm" Tecna said

Helia grabbed Floras hand so hard, she winced _I don't think it's nearly as serious as last time _she thought

"But what are we supposed to do when we get there? We don't even know what were looking for?" Brandon asked

"I think we'll know when we get there! Now can we take off? C'mon we haven't got all day!" Stella whined

Everyone nodded and took their seats as they left the school yard.

**Later…. **

"We'll be at the realm in about five minutes. Where do you suggest we land Flora?" Sky asked

"Umm behind the palace in the garden there is a big space to separate the paths that should be good" Flora said, sounding nervous

"You okay Flora? You seem kind of out there…" Musa whispered

"No, actually, I'm kind of nervous. My parents can be difficult sometimes." Flora said, truthfully

"My Dad is like that. Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine" Musa encouraged

"I hope your right…" Flora stuttered.

"Umm Flora, are you sure this is your planet? The coordinates is right but umm... "Sky said

Everyone stayed quiet as Flora stood up to look out a window. She gasped as everyone eyed her cautiously _No…..no this can't possibly… but I… it can't _She thought taking in the burnt down grey and dead ruins that used to be green and lush, and completely filled with nature. She felt tears come to her eyes as she searched her mind for something to say.

"It….. It can't…" She stopped when her voice cracked and starred out the window.

"Where is everyone?" Layla asked

Tecna started looking on her computer.

"I don't see any life forces in this pacific area..." Tecna started

_No life force? Rose! Where's Rose? She….she has to be okay… and my parents... and my old friends and family… their not gone are they? I have to find Rose_ Flora thought.

Helia was watching her, the whole time; it hurt him to see the heart broken look on her face.

"Tecna…" Musa said. Tecna looked up Musa took a quick glance at Flora, who was starring out the window.

"Oh... Of course I could be wrong Flora, something's computers can't track down" Tecna said

_There has to be something left… I have to go home! Is anyone there? At least? _Flora thought.

"The…. The palace is that way" She stuttered and pointed.

"Are you sure you still want to go there?" Bloom asked

Flora nodded and sat back down. She didn't want to see it anymore. She wanted to be home, even if no one else was. _I… I have friends….. This will be over soon, and maybe just maybe, my parents will take me seriously afterwards. _She thought and looked at the floor, feeling eyes on her.

"Okay then" Brandon said and they started driving in the direction pointed out.

**When landed on the ground….**

Flora remembered the garden, she was last home in fall, and it had flowers of all colors everywhere and three pathways starting in the middle of the garden, which had a fountain and tables. One path led to the forest. It was a part of the land her dad kept so she could run and explore when she was little. In the forest there was a little creek she loved to play at which was at the end of another path. It was all connected, somehow, and the last path led to the green house where Flora used to plant exotic plants that needed special care. She remembered playing in the forests with Lily and Iris when they were kids, and taking pictures in the fields, or playing pretend when she was three, and even cloud watching last fall when she visited over break. It killed her to see it in ruins. All the plants dead and brown or grey, the dark clouds over the whole thing, like icing on a cake. It made her want to cry as she slowly stepped out of the ship and onto the dead ground.

But instead of crying, she ran into her home, it was so unexpected when she did it everyone gasped.

"ROSE?" She screamed and ran in all the rooms she could think of.

"ROSE?" She screamed "ARE YOU HERE? ROSE PLEASE! MOM? DAD? ANYONE?" She screamed and ran back into the throne room. She saw the two giant chairs in the front of the room. But when she looked closer she saw an upside down crown and a doll lying on the ground

"Rose" she whispered and walked over to her sister's doll. She fell onto her knees and began to cry.

"Flora? Where are you?" a voice called

_I'm in here…. _She wanted to say. But couldn't find her voice; It was just gasps. She saw Helia walk into the door at the corner of her eye.

"Are you okay Flora?" He asked, walking up behind her.

She wiped her eyes and nodded, then stood up and smiled the best that she could

"Yes, I'm fine" She said.

He hugged her, taking her by surprise, but making her feel better

"Find anyone Flora?" Stella asked, giggling, from the doorway Helia let go

"No. just messed up things." Flora mumbled

"Well, no offence Flora, but I think we should stay here a night and get started again in the morning." Bloom said.

"Yeah Flora, Maybe you'll have another dream and it'll lead us further into the mission and we can get more done tomorrow." Layla said

Flora nodded "The guest rooms are in the east wing. Go out those doors and straight down the halls until you get to the stairs, go down and make a left. You can pick your rooms" She said smiling.

"Boys, go there, we can stay in Floras room" Stella said.

"Okay, night" Timmey said and walked away followed by Riven, Sky, Brandon, and a hesitant Helia

Flora smiled "Thanks guys" She said as they made their way to her tower.

**That night… **

In Floras dream Flora saw Rose in a flower patch. She ran to her sister and gave her a hug

"Rose! I was so scared! Don't ever don't ever do that to me again!" She said

And Rose seemed to get skinnier and skinnier until there was nothing but dust, and the Flowers around them began to die. As the clear blue skies turned dark with clouds Flora Saw her parents disappear in the background and everything turned dark

"We're here Flora…" A Voice said

"Beware Flora we are closer than you think" Another voice said.

"And don't expect us to wait!" Another one said and evil laughs started to surround her

Light started coming in as if from lamps and showed all her old and new friends and family hurt in some way.

"no.. Leave me alone!" Flora screamed "This has to end!"

"oh no my dear, it has just begun" A Voice said and Flora instantly woke up

There we go…. Something to start off the next chapter! What's going to happen? Is everyone going to be okay? Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Chapter 7: Facing the Truth

Chapter 7 (when you find yourself)

Flora sat up in bed, happy to see she was home. She looked at her room, painted a pretty green, with wood floors. She had plants, now dead, all over the place. Her bed was a rose colored canopy and one wall was completely made of glass, which had the doors to the balcony. It was covered with a curtain the same color as her bed spread. She had a long desk and a small couch near the other corner. She remembered wanting a computer for her desk but never got it. Instead it's filled with pictures of her friends and family; she wouldn't have it any other way. She saw Stella sleeping on the couch and everyone else on the floor.

She went and took a shower and got dressed. _I must be up kind of early _she thought and went downstairs to make breakfast.

**With Helia… **

It kind of took Helia a moment to realize where he was. But when it came to him he knew he'd be the only one up. He decided to go check on Flora. He visited her for a little while over fall, so he remembered most of the palace. _I hope she's ok. _He thought but when he got to her room and kind of peeked in. he saw Stella on the couch and Bloom, Layla, Tecna, and Musa sleeping on the floor, but no Flora. _Where is she? Was she kidnapped? Where else would she be?_

**With Flora…**

"What were the ingredients? I can't even remember! Was it whole eggs or white?" Flora mumbled to herself and crossed the huge kitchen once or twice looking for the cook book.

"I think its whole, but I don't want to be wrong umm…." She turned the pages of the book until she found it and then smiled, and then she cracked the eggs into the bowl. _I really hope Rose is alright I wonder what's happening to her. What did my dream mean this time? I can hear these plants talk. It's too much! I hear too much sadness! I feel all the pain! I… I can't…. take this anymore!_ She thought and fell to her knees.

"I can't do this" She mumbled.

"Flora? Are you alright? Let me help you..." A voice said behind her. She stood up and smiled

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks"

Helia hesitated as Flora put whatever she was making, from a distance it looked like biscuits but he wasn't sure, in the oven. He decided to sit in a chair and when she was done he gestured her to sit in the one next to him.

"Did you have another dream?" He asked

"Yeah" Flora said, and sighed "I just don't know this time" she said

"Don't know what?" Helia asked

"If we're going to win" Flora said nervously. Helia kissed her head

"Don't worry Flora we'll win. I'm sure everything will be fine and no one will be harmed" he said

"It wasn't exactly like that in my dream" She frowned

"Well, you'll have to call Faragonda about that. But we'll get started today and you'll have nothing to worry about. You'll see" Helia said and Tecna walked in

"I smell something good! What are you cooking Flora?" She said

Flora smiled "Biscuits" She said

"Cool. Um I'm going to have to ask you guys to put this in your pockets or clip it to something so if we ever get split up today I can find you." Tecna said and handed Flora and Helia a small chip. Flora stuck it in her pocket.

"Oh, Flora, I was thinking, if you use your charmix maybe you and Musa could bring life back to this place" Stella said walking in with Brandon.

Floras face lit up. "That's a great idea Stella!" she cheered and felt Helia hold her hand. It made her blush

**Upstairs with the rest of the winx… **

Floras balcony door burst open. Three dark figures slowly walked in and examined the sleeping girls.

"She isn't in here, what do we do?" one voice said

"I know a hiding spot in this palace." Another voice said

"The only one who should be hiding…. Is her…. we'll wait until just the right moment." One snickered and they disappeared, not knowing Musa was awake the whole time. _I have to go tell them_ she thought and woke Bloom and Layla, and then the three ran to the kitchen.

**Back with Flora… **

Everyone was talking while Flora got the biscuits and 11 plates out and separated them all while Helia poured juice in cups.

_It's kind of nice to have help _Flora thought and smiled when the girls ran into the room.

"Morning girls!" Tecna said all the girls frowned

"Guys they're here!" Musa said, panicked.

"Who's here?" Brandon asked.

Flora dropped the plate she was holding, which shattered into pieces, and froze.

"Flora? Are you okay?" Helia said running towards her, followed by the winx.

"What happened in your dream this time Flora?" Asked Tecna in a concerned voice.

"I…. I…" She couldn't find her voice

"Get Faragonda on the phone" Layla said Tecna nodded

**Later…**

"_So the people in your dream said they weren't waiting?" _Faragonda asked.

"No Ms. Faragonda, what does this one mean?" Flora asked.

"_Well I'm not certain. But go into a different room so no one will hear" _Faragonda said

All the girls were shocked, and watched Flora walkout, shutting the door behind her.

"What does that mean?" Stella asked.

"I don't know exactly" Tecna said

"Yeah. Well let's give her privacy. I know what you're thinking Helia but…" Sky said turning around "Umm Helia?"

"He's gone!" Stella said.

"Well that was fast." Layla mumbled

"Brandon I'm getting scared." Stella said and looked around.

"Brandon?" Stella asked and noticed all the guys gone.

"This is getting creepy…" Bloom said. But by the time she finished her sentence it was only her and Tecna in the room.

**With Flora….**

Flora was pacing in the throne room. She had finished her conversation with Ms. Faragonda.

"We have to get going. Now." Flora mumbled and ran into the kitchen. Seeing Bloom crying and Tecna pacing.

"Where is everyone? We need to get started…. Now…. I think I know where they could be hiding…. What's wrong Bloom?" Flora asked

"They're gone Flora! One second they were here but then the next… it's like… I don't even know." Bloom said

"No! They… They can't!" Flora said.

"Don't worry guys, I gave them that chip, we'll find them in no time. Let's put on our winx….and charmix" Tecna said. The girls nodded

"We have to keep an eye on each other agreed?" Bloom said

Flora nodded. _Helia, my friends, my family and my kingdom are all in danger; and although I am in more danger, if I have to sacrifice myself for them… I will. But I can't let Tecna and Bloom, my last two friends, get hurt. _

**Later…**

Flora couldn't bare flying over all of the plants. She could hear their thoughts, and feel their pain. Every tree made her feel like she broke her body again and again. It made it hard to fly, it made her almost faint.

"Hang in there Flora we're almost there" Tecna said starring at her computer.

Flora nodded. She centered everything around saving her loved ones, first.

**With everyone else…. **

"Where are we?" Stella asked.

"How are we supposed to know Stella? Think clearly!" Musa snapped and tried to get out of a rope she was tied too.

"Calm down Musa!" Sky said.

"Calm down? We all know what's going to happen to Flora! This is all just a trap and if we can get out of it we can beat these people!" Musa snapped and struggled in her ropes.

Then a light came in the room and three figures came into the room.

"You three just wait! We're going to get out of here and you won't lay a finger on Flora!" Helia yelled.

They heard a giggle as the figures came into sight

"Why would I want to hurt myself?" Flora asked she had keys in her hand. Tecna, Bloom, and Flora walked around the room and one by one unlocked someone.

"What are we going to do now?" Stella asked.

"We are going to split into groups. Flora already knows what they are trying to do. So one group will go find our new competition and the other one will go free Floras family and old friends and everyone else." Tecna said.

"Which one is Flora going on?" Helia asked

"I want to free everyone, more than anything" Flora said.

"Okay I'm going with her." Helia said and winked at her she smiled

"Me too" Stella said

"I Had an idea about that actually" Tecna said "Helia, Stella, Brandon, Me and Timmey go and free her family then Sky, Bloom, Musa, Riven, Layla go find the people and we will join you later" she continued everyone nodded, and took the keys from other people.

"Good luck!" They all said and went to their places.

Floras group was following Tecna who was tracking a lot of movement. Until they came to doubled doors that looked exactly likes the ones everyone else was in. They unlocked those and saw a huge room completely filled with people.

"Flora? Is that you? Please say it is" A small voice said. Tears came to Floras eyes

"Rose!" Flora yelled and ran to her sister, unlocking her chains and hugging her.

"Flora what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your new school?" a familiar person asked.

"I came to help everyone" Flora said and unlocked the girls chains.

Soon they all got busy unlocking people.

**Later… **

They were standing out the door... Flora could hear the others fighting.

"Flora, why don't you walk in first" Tacna started

"No way!" Helia interrupted

Flora squeezed his hand

"Like I was saying… since they are after you, you should go in first and get their attention. Since everyone in there won't know what's going on they will probably believe you. Then we can attack. Helia we'll be in there before it gets dangerous" Tecna said

_I could say I surrender. Then they will probably stop fighting. . It's a good idea actually Flora_ thought then nodded at Tecna.

Helia gave her a glare and she squeezed his hand then let go. _I'm sorry Helia, I love you, and this way is safest for all of you _She said and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

It was big and the ceiling was high up. Everyone was in the air, but when she walked in everyone stopped. She saw her friends on one side of the room and three people on the other side. One had black hair down to her waist and wore a red dress. One had short red hair and a black dress and the last was a boy. He had red and black hair and wore what looked like jeans and a red shirt. Everyone was looking at her when she found her voice

"I… I surrender." She saw the girls snicker and the guy just sit there, not looking surprised.

Her friends gasped

"Flora what are you thinking? Are you crazy?" Bloom yelled

"Flora you can't do that!" Musa said

Flora simply nodded and tears came to her eyes. _What's going to happen now?_ She thought.

The three people landed on the ground and walked to Flora

"Aw this was just getting fun!" The one with red hair sighed

"Its about to get even better" the black haired girl snickered. That's when Flora noticed Tecna opening the door. She flew up

"Luxurious Ivy!" She said, ting the three up

Then all the girls attacked. Which was the last of those three... they thought

"Wow Flora you really got us!" Layla said and hugged Flora. She laughed.

**Back at the palace… **

"Flora what were you thinking? You could have been really hurt! I could've sworn I raised you better" Her mom said

"You did raise me as good as possible! My friends and I saved the whole kingdom, and you are yelling at me?" Flora said

"Flora I believe I have no choice, I am pulling you out of Alfea!" The queen said.

Flora was quiet for a moment. Looking for what to say, the only thing her mind told her was _the truth._

"No Mother! I am _not _Leaving Alfea not only because it would put all my hard work to shame but because I have _actual _friends there! And they love me! Something that I never would have ever gotten if I didn't go to Alfea! In case you haven't noticed when I was here I was miserable!" Flora yelled

"Friends! Princess's don't need friends!" The queen yelled.

"Well then I feel ashamed to call myself a princess." Flora said and walked out the door to say goodbye to Rose.

**Back at Alfea… **

Flora was walking with Helia.

"You don't think what I said was rude do you?" Flora said

"I think it would've been rude if you didn't say it" Helia said Flora laughed

"Well… I just never spoke to my mom that way and…" Flora started… Helia kissed her

"She'll forgive you, it's hard not to" he said when they were done

What'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

**Authors note: Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 8: sick day

Chapter 8

Sick, replaced, captured.

Flora and the winx eventually defeat darkar and the trix. The get sent to a frozen dimension where they thought the trix would never come back, but they escape eventually With a man named Valtor. Flora and Helias relationship takes a turn for the best; and everyday she feels like her adolescent dreams have come true. The winx get a thing called enchantix (like an upgrade from winx and charmix). Flora felt so lucky, so blessed, to have this adventure of a lifetime. Now the question is; how long will it last?... (If this were the series it would be season 3 ;))

Flora woke up this morning feeling sick. As if there were something flipping in her stomach like crazy. It made her groan, which woke bloom up, she blushed.

"You ok Flora?" her half asleep friend asked.

"Um yeah I'm fine" Flora lied. She didn't feel sick, but, she didn't feel normal either.

Bloom looked at her "Your face is red, like, redder than if you were blushing. Maybe you should stay in the room today." Bloom said.

Flora sighed "well my stomached does kind of hurt, will you take notes for me?" she asked, nervous, about ruining her perfect attendance.

Bloom giggled "sure no problem" she said and said her goodbyes, telling her to text her if she needs anything. And left the room to begin her day.

Flora sighed _ I really don't like being sick _ she thought _ I always feel… helpless…. I hope nothing bad happens today _ she thought and slowly closed her eyes.

**With Bloom….**

_I can't believe Floras sick, that's never happened before, a tree must be cut down near by or something. That would explain it… oops! I'm so sorry! Wait maybe I should say that out loud.. _Bloom thought as she walked to breakfast she ran into a new girl. She had light blonde, no, almost white curly hair. It would have reminded her of icy if it weren't for her warm brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention" Bloom said

"oh, its fine. Hi I'm Emma. Um can you tell me which way the lunchroom is I'm kind of lost" she said, sounding nervous. Bloom smiled wide

"Sure no problem I was just going there! Hello Emma I'm bloom, would you like to sit with me and my friends?" She asked warmly

"um sure" Emma said and they made their way to get some breakfast.

**In the cafeteria….**

All the winx really like Emma. They forgot Flora was even gone. She sat in Floras seat and made all the girls laugh until they cried.

"So what winx power do you have Emma?" Layla asked

"Oh, umm, that's a surprise" Emma said

The girls all thought that was a little strange. But the girl smiled innocently so the got over it, except Tecna.

_That's illogical. It is extremely normal for newcomers to brag about their new- found talents. But this girl… _ She thought. _ I should keep my eyes on this one, somethings not right. I'm never wrong. _ Then she noticed something

"where's Flora?" she asked

**With Flora…**

Flora starred at the ceiling, she didn't know what to do, and hates being sick.

She finally decided to go outside. Everyones in class and no one would catch her. She put on a hoodie and jeans. Then put her hair in a pony and walked out to the balcony.

She transformed and flew down from the balcony, then turned to normal. She heard a noise at the top; and saw Blooms Blue bunny Kiko and Chatta and Lockett.

_I forgot about them _She thought.

"I'll be back later! If anyone walks in tell them I went to the river." she called, her usually gentle voice sounding kind of rough.

"I'm coming with you!" Chatta called and flew down.

Flora sighed, she really wanted to do this alone.

"ok" she said.

Flora had this place in the forest outside of Alfea, that she really loved. She knew she would spend her whole day there if she had the choice, sick or not. It was in the middle of the forest, near the sparkleing, rushing, river. Wild Flowers grew amongst it and green moss covered the ground. The place was surrounded by trees.

Flora lied down on the moss and watched the clouds roll by while trying to listen to Chatta's chatter. In a couple of minutes Flora was fast asleep.

**With the Winx**

"But Professor Avalon, I don't see how you can levitate things with a spell that duplicates cats. It doesn't make sence." Emma called.

"Emma, For the last time, this spell SOUNDS like the spell that duplicates cats. And you don't want to mess it up or else it would be that spell." Avalon said

Emma gave him a blank look. "I don't get it" she called.

Avalon sighed as the bell rang "Lunch time girls" he said

All the girls rushed out of the class. Emma followed the winx. They all gave her blank stares (especially Tecna)

"What?" She said

"Well… its just that.." Musa started

"PROFESSER AVOLON EXPLAINED THAT TO YOU FIVE TIMES! AND YOU STILL DON'T GET IT?" Stella boomed "Even I'm smarter than that"

"Stella! That's mean" Bloom said

"Well it's true" Tecna mumbled.

" I know it is, but you don't have to hurt her feelings" Layla said.. "I miss Flora" She mumbled after that.

They got into the lunchroom. Bloom got out two trays. She got her lunch and Floras.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to bring Flora some lunch" She said and put her tray down at the table, then ran out of the lunch room.

Everyone was still giving Emma blank stares

"Stop it!" She yelled. "You don't want me angry" She said. Which, of course, made everyone even more curious.

**With Bloom… **

"Flora! I have some lunch for you…" she called

No reply

"Flora?" she said

Nothing.

She walked into their room. She saw the door to the balcony open and Flora gone.

"Bloom" she heard a small voice

"Yes Lockett?" Bloom asked

"Flora told me to tell you that, if you come, she's down at the river. Chatta went with her" She said.

" Ok, thanks Lockett" Bloom said

_Ugh, Flora! You're sick! You shouldn't be at the river. _ Bloom thought, then sighed. _Should I go get her? No… she might get better down there with all the plant life. I don't know _she thought

"Lockett, I'm going back to class ok? If she's not back by 2 will you come get me?" Bloom asked.

"Sure!" Lockett said and Bloom left.

**With Flora and Chatta…**

"So I was like Grr! And the Monster was like Rawr! Then I sad 'Rawr to you too!' And it got scared and ran away! Isn't that awesome Flora?... Flora?" Chatta said and looked over at the sleeping Flora

"Awww she's sleeping! I should wake her up…. Wait.. no that's mean, and she IS sick after all, I wonder if She likes chocolate.. Hmm…" She said and sighed "The queen WAS right, I do talk a lot, OH well! As the pixie of chatter It's my job! Don't worry Flora! I'll protect you!" She said and stomped back and forth until she got bored.

She sighed and sat down next to Flora She then saw A man with long blonde hair walk out of the trees. With the Trix behind him.

"Hello My little friend" He said.

"Valtor! Why you….. Hey where did Flora go?" She said "Where did you go?... OH NO! VALTOR KIDNAPPEDD FLORA! I HAVE TO TELL THE WINX!" she said and Flew to Alfea.

**With the winx…**

School Had just ended. The winx were walking to their dorm when an out of breath little pixie came Flying to them.

"Bloom! Stella! Musa! Tecna! Layla!" She gasped for air.

"What's wrong Chatta?" Layla asked

"Is something wrong with Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Valtor….. Took… Flora" Chatta said

The winx gasped, and Emma, in the backround, chuckled.

Whats going to happen next? Where's Flora? Who's Emma?

Stay tuned to find out..

**Authors note. Sorry about how long this took to come out, I didn't know what to wright. PLEASE comment or rate and if you have ANY suggestions please send me a message (= **

**Thank you**

**P.S I do not own winx club. **


	8. Chapter 9: rescue

Chapter 9

Rescue.

"Ok, Flora, fold it this way." Helia said

"Like this?" Flora asked, folding the corner of the small piece of paper.

"Exactly!" Helia cheered.

They were in the middle of the forest, in-between Red Fountain and Alfea, where they picnicked together every Saturday. Helia was teaching her how to make a paper crane.

"Okay, now, pull out both ends and fold one forward. Then, if you really focus, it'll fly." He said.

Flora did as he said, and the crane flew off the ground and into the air, soaring. Then fell

"I guess I need a little more practice" She giggled.

And then, she woke up

_Where am I? _Flora thought, examining her surroundings. The room was incredibly dull -but you could tell people were living in it-like a dorm. _Is this…. Is this Cloud Tower? _She thought and looked for a door out of the room, but couldn't find one. So she turned towards the window.

**With the Winx, Speacialist, and Pixies. **

" Why Flora? Why is it _always _Flora?" Helia said, stressed.

"It's okay Helia, We'll get her back in no time" Timmy comforted him, as the everyone worked out a plan.

"I'm so sorry guys, this is all my fault. She was sleeping and I didn't protect her..." Chatta said.

"It's not your fault Chatta, Valtors magic is strange, and none of us could've protected her alone." Lockett soothed.

"But we don't know where Valtor is located. Wherever he is Flora should be. The magic Dimension is huge, there's no way we can-"Tecna began when a paper crane flew into the window. Helia smiled instantly and picked it up.

"She's at cloud tower" He said, lightly. "Does not know where but she thinks it's a trap and wants us to wait until she gets further information until we do anything. But she has no idea how she got there, so I'm going to send a reply" He said, his voice maddening at the 'getting further information until they do anything'

"Do we listen?" Stella asked

"I think we should wait until her next message before we do anything." Bloom said

So they all sat down, by each window and balcony, waiting.

_She better hurry. Valtors a big threat, this is killing me. _Helia thought.

Not one of them noticing Emma, standing in the shadows.

**With Flora…**

Flora continued endlessly, looking for anything to get out of. The window was too small, big enough for her head, at most. When a crane flew in, her face lit up _Helia! _She thought, tears of joy entering her eyes as she ran to the window. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Chatta said Valtor picked you up and disappeared, We're all in your dorm and agreed to wait a while, Stay in touch and reply once an hour, so we know you're safe, but take your time to tell us any news and when to come. I love you. _

_Helia. _

Flora smiled and put the note into her pocket, looking at the dull clock on the dull wall. When she heard a voice behind her. "Well... Isn't that touching?" Darcy said, than squealed a laugh Flora turned around.

"Why am I here Darcy? And how did you get in?" Flora asked

"I control cloud tower and how am I supposed to know? Stupid fairy." She mumbled, grabbing both of Floras arms and dragging her out of a door, which was not there earlier.

Darcy led her, stumbling and pulling back continuously, through hallway after dull hallway. Flora would've transformed if she weren't hanging onto her. When they got to big double doors, Flora knew she'd have to face Valtor, alone. She held her breath as they walked into the doors. Then looked at the man, leaning on a big desk, smiling at her as if they were old friends.

**With everyone else…**

Helia was pacing, back and forth in front of the window.

_It's been an hour _he thought _why hasn't she replied yet? This is the whole reason I taught her how to pass these notes. _He let out a sigh.

"Relax Helia; I'm sure she's fine." Bloom said, barely believing herself

He just gave her a blank stare, and then continued pacing. She sighed and looked out the window.

Emma was still standing in the shadows, spying. When she decided to come out, Faragonda appeared. So she backed up into her hiding place.

"Any luck?" Faragonda asked.

"No, but she sent us a message saying to wait until she has enough information. This was an hour or two ago, we're beginning to worry" Musa said.

"Well, if we did it _my _way, we wouldn't have to wait at all. Just barge in there, defeat Valtor and take Flora. Done deal. Heck, I'll do it by myself." Riven said.

"You have to be kidding Riven! You can't just pop out of nowhere and say 'hey we're going to attack you, even though we're totally un-prepared, and take our friend back.' You're not exactly the brightest star in the sky are you? Even I could figure this out!" Stella said

"And you can't do it on your own." Brandon said.

"Valtors too dangerous for _anyone _to do it on their own." Sky said

"Then why is Flora doing it? Has anyone thought of that? We have no idea if she's ok or if she's hurt or if she's alive! Why doesn't anyone else care?" Helia said. Everyone stared at him.

"We all care Helia." Faragonda said, sitting on Blooms bed next to Layla, Bloom, and Stella

He just looked back out the window, at the setting sun.

**With Flora...**

"Now, this really doesn't have to turn into such a riot"- Valtor said- "All your little friends have to do is give me the water stars, and I'll give them you. No harm done."

"Except the harm in the destruction you'll cause the universe… Let's not forget that" Flora said sarcastically.

"Well, only if you want to look at it that way. Or, I can destroy you-or threaten to- leading your friends here. With the help of my new creation, it'll be as easy as it was to get you here in the first place." Valtor said.

Right as Valtor said the words 'new creation' Flora noticed a girl, standing in the corner-who had whitish blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked like she could easily fit in at Alfea, which worried Flora.

"Emma, here"- Valtor said while walking up to the girl-"Has already easily made friends with the winx and can, by the looks of it, easily lead them here." Valtor said. "You, on the other hand, are like the cheese in the mouse trap, the bait. And you can play along smoothly or-"

"-Yes, well, 'playing smoothly' isn't exactly the option I'm looking for." Flora interrupted "and if Emma… or your 'creation'… or whatever she is harms my friends in ANY way I'll…" Flora paused, hesitating.

"You'll what?" Valtor said, smirking, and then added "Icy, I'm done with her"

Icy and Stormy then got ready to take Flora forcefully, but she just followed them. Looking at Stormy in the process, and remembering the almost friendship they'd once had. _It's almost impossible, to believe._ Flora thought_ that Stormy was once nice to me. Maybe, deep inside, she's still there. _

When she got back to the room- she sat on the dull bed- staring out the tiny window, at the stars. She missed the smell of flowers. She missed color. She missed her garden. But mostly, she missed the ones she loves. And, with that, she quietly got out paper and a pen. Feeling a bit watched.

Dear Helia, 

**With everyone else… **

All the pixies, except Chatta, were sleeping, along with Stella, Musa, and Tecna. They were all piled up on the couch and floor. While everyone else was sitting on Flora and blooms bed in their dorm, and on the floor next to the balcony door. When they heard a knock on the door, Bloom went to go answer it. It was nearing midnight in Magix- so it was hard to believe anyone would be up.

"Emma?" Bloom said Sky and Brandon standing behind her.

Emma walked into their dorm, in a white pajama shirt and grey pajama pants with pockets, gasping. Helia looked from the window, to her, and back.

"Hi Bloom." She gasped.

"Hey, um, are you okay? You look like you just ran ten miles" Bloom said with a yawn, then invited her in.

"Well I just saw-"Emma began, but couldn't finish her sentence when she saw a paper crane appear on the window sill.

"Flora wrote back!" Helia said, out loud. Everyone awake crowded towards him.

"It's about time." Riven said.

Helia unfolded the crane when Emma took it from him, reading it silently, and then stuffing it in her pocket. Everyone looked at her.

"Excuse me, but our friends life kind of depends on that letter. So if you could give it back… Now" Bloom said.

"But I have something _important _to tell you!" Emma said, grabbing every ones attention.

"I heard three witches, talking about a nature fairy that is most likely going to be killed if the other winx don't trade them the water stars, whatever those are. And the letter looked like a nicer way of saying the same thing." Emma said.

"No, we have to go rescue Flora…" Layla said.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere, so what's the plan?" Riven said

"Well, why don't we wake everyone up before we do anything illogical?" Timmy said

"Good idea Timmy" Sky said, walking out of the room and returning with sleepy-eyed people.

Everyone got lost in conversation. Except Helia and Layla. Helia, who was staring at Emma, who was smirking, in the corner of the room. _Something is off about her. _He thought _I wonder what she's thinking. _

_And the trap snaps shut. _Emma thought, eaves dropping.

But Layla... Layla felt watched. It almost scared her. She examined the room and saw nothing but: her friends talking, Emma smiling (For some odd reason, and Helia sitting silently. But at the corner of her eye, she saw someone she'd never seen before, wearing a coat and looking in the window. But when she turned to get a better view, no one was there. She went, then, and sat with Helia. Who looked pretty tense.

**With Flora…**

Flora was starring at the ceiling. The sun was rising, letting light into the small window. But a tower blocked the colors. She felt almost lifeless, as she wondered why Helia hadn't responded to her letter yet. It worried her. She figured it wasn't going to help her escape, but every time she got near the door, it disappeared. She figured it impossible to escape from a tower ruled by the person who captured you in the first place.

_Well… I AM an Enchantix fairy….Maybe if I transform then shrink I can get out of that window… _she thought _my goodness! Why didn't I think of this earlier?_

She stood up, off the bed. Closed her eyes and began to transform

"Enchanti-"She started

"What do you think you're doing?" Icy demanded, stopping the transformation

"I'm… Um… seeing how many times I can activate and de-activate my fairy power in 10 minutes." Flora said, nervous

Icy rolled her eyes "Stupid pixie." She mumbled and opened the door, grabbing Floras arm and walking down the long, dull narrow hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Flora asked

"Oh, I didn't tell you? You have guests. We thought we'd just put on a little show for them

Floras knees went weak. She stumbled a lot and tried to turn back, but Icy threatened her with an Ice coffin. And with her holding onto her so hard, she couldn't transform. So she just kept walking, expecting to somehow end up in an Ice coffin anyway. When they got to a big empty room, Stormy and Darcy appeared too. The three made Flora sit in a chair, and tied her with anti-magic chains. Covering her mouth.

"Don't worry, this is all for show… For now" Stormy said as Flora struggled to try and free herself.

The three witches laughed and left to take their places. But Flora noticed Stormy looking back, twice. When they shut the door behind them, it was completely dark in the room. Flora couldn't even look down to see her shirt. This kind of darkness a fairy would get weaker in by the second. She needed to think of something.

**With everyone else…**

Everyone, including Emma, was sitting in the Red Fountain ship. They were circling Cloud Tower and looking for a safe place to park. All the fairies were transformed; the pixies were ready for danger. Bloom, was surprised that Emma's Fairy outfit is Black. Usually, Fairy outfits are bright and exciting. She couldn't stop looking.

"You see it, too?" Helia asked quietly, noticing the staring.

Bloom nodded "Something isn't right" She whispered.

"Does anyone else feel watched?" Layla asked.

"Well… we are landing on an enemy's territory, it would be pretty logical if we are being watched" Tecna said

"No no not enemy wise…. Never mind" Layla said, slumping into a seat and holding Piff.

"You guys ready?" Sky asked everyone nodded, and they landed on a high point in cloud tower.

"Lockett, where's the safest place to get in from here?" Stella asked Bloom's bonded pixie.

"Well…" Lockett began

"Oh please." Riven mumbled, walking up to a big window on the balcony they landed on and breaking it with his sword. Then jumping in.

Everyone looked at Musa, who shrugged and followed.

_Perfect. _Emma thought while jumping through the window. "Everyone" She said "My power is finding things… It's sort of like having a map in your head of everywhere you go." Everyone just looked at her when she smiled and a green energy ball floated in the air. She pointed at it. "Follow that!" She called and everyone hesitantly obeyed, heading right for the trix.

At the end, there was a big room, with two doors. Immediately after they entered the room, both the energy ball and Emma were gone. Everyone stood staring at thin air when they all realized it was a trap. The door they had went through vanished behind them, leaving only the one small door with darkness seeping under the door crack.

"Should we go in?" Musa asked.

"Well, I don't know. This door could lead to something horrible." Sky said

"I'm not going in there! Look at all the darkness! It'll be horrible for me!" Stella complained.

"But Flora could be in there." Both Chatta and Helia said.

"We don't have anywhere else to go, but just to be safe, why don't we all go in single file. Pixies last." Bloom said, opening the door slowly followed by: Sky, Helia, Musa, Brandon, Stella, Riven, Layla, Tecna, Timmy, and the pixies. Everyone examined the dark room when the door closed behind them. They heard chains rattling, and couldn't see their own hand in front of their face.

Flora saw everyone walk in. She tried to get their attention by rattling the chains that tied her to her chair. But everyone seemed scared by it. She was losing energy, fast. She had been in the room for at least six hours, and barely had the strength to keep her eyes open, let alone get 16 people's attention in the dark.

"Stella, do you think you could get some light in here?" Amore- Stella's bonded pixie- asked.

"I'm on it." Stella said.

"I keep hearing something weird, guys, so brace your selves" Sky said.

Stella made a light bright enough to light up the whole room, and everyone gasped. Flora could barely stay awake, she watched as all her friends rush over to her, removing the thing tied around her mouth, as Lockett tried to find a way to unlock the chains.

"You. Guy's. Need. To. Get….. Get out of here" Flora said. Helia helped her stand. Wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up.

"How long were you in the dark Flora?" Stella asked.

"Sunrise" Flora said, laying her head on Helia's shoulder.

"She needs to lay down" Helia said

"No time" Flora whispered. "You all have to go before Valtor…"

"Well. Aren't you guys having a nice reunion?" Valtor asked from behind them all. "I assume you brought the water stars… because if not, I'll just be taking your fairy friend back, thanks."

"Sorry Valtor, we must've forgotten." Bloom said in the same tone as Valtor.

Well isn't that a shame. Valtor said, walking through each person who tried to block him, straight to Flora and Helia.

Flora didn't have the strength to transformed, and she figured that was the reason why he'd put her in a dark room. But Flora did have the strength to stand up for herself, even if Valtor is dodging every attack thrown at him. She felt Helia get tense.

"Green Luxurious Ivy" She called, using her favorite attack. But it used her last bit of strength, and with that, she fainted

Helia did not see that coming. And neither Did Valtor. Floras Ivy pushed him back far enough where he would need help to escape all the winx, the pixies, and the specialist. He noticed Flora fainted and picked her up. Layla came to him

"Why don't you lay her over there?" She asked nodding over to a corner, far from Valtor. He put her down and watched as Layla put a protecting shield around her. Then they both went to help the others.

**Later…**

Everyone was at a weak spot. Somehow the trix got into the argument and broke Layla's shield, getting straight to Flora. Layla jumped in the way when suddenly a person no one had ever seen before in their lives came, and every single one of them were in the forest near Alfea.

"Princess Layla?" The man asked, walking up to her too casually.

"Who are you?" Layla asked.

"My name is Nabu…" The man-Nabu- said.

Just then Flora started to wake up.

"Flora!" Chatta yelled, hugging her. "Flora, I'm so sorry! You were sleeping and I didn't protect you! I would understand if you never, ever forgave me but…. Would you?" Chatta said.

"Of course I do sweetie…It's not your fault at all, no one can fight Valtor on their own." Flora said, looking around "What happened?" She asked

"We'll explain later" Bloom said, using healing power to regain Floras strength.

Flora caught eye-contact with Nabu. She looked at Layla.

"Who is he?"

So, who _is _he? What's going to happen now? What happened to the Trix and Valtor? Find out in chapter 10

**Authors note: * I do not own Winx Club. **

**I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have UN fortunately been super busy lately. And I, also, apologize for the many ,many, many cheesy parts in this chapter. I had to find a way to get Nabu into the series. But I promise this next chapter will be a lot better. Thank you for all the adds and reviews. I really love logging onto my email and seeing that people read my story. Every comment makes a huge difference so please, don't hold back.**


	9. Chapter 10: Prison Guards

Chapter 10

Prison Guards

Flora always liked helping Bloom find her parents. But she got in so many fights with Sky, It gets old. Every time is like a déjà vu, until they make up and repeat all again, this new situation reminded her of just that. Now, Layla has always told Flora about Andros. She would go on and on about stories that have to do with her kingdom, childhood, old friend; Annie, or parents. But she never mentioned an arranged marriage, until now when Nabu insists it's true. All the winx, pixies, and specialists were sitting in Ms. Faragonda's office, questioning the stranger as Layla was on the phone with her parents in their dorm. Flora, personally, liked him. She thought he was nice and would be a great friend. But everyone else thought otherwise, except Helia, who stood with Flora silently with his arm around her.

"So _Nabu _what do you know about Valtor?" Riven spat

"I don't know any more than you do" Nabu said in a friendly-as-possible tone.

"How did you know where we were?" Bloom asked; Nabu just shrugged. Everyone looked at him, including Ms. Faragonda, And Helia Held on tighter, hurting Flora.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you." Ms. Faragonda began "But we've already made a mistake about trusting someone who appeared in an enemy's lair; we're going to have to put you on lock down until further notice." She said

Flora watched as Sky and Brandon escorted Nabu-who walked willingly-out of the room and followed Mrs. Griselda. Faragonda sighed and leaned back in her seat. Flora examined the room. _I remember how professor Avalon was a spy for Darkar, but, could two villains have the same idea? It seems so… Obvious, should I trust him? Or is that what Valtor wants us to think?_ Flora thought then sighed and noticed a sharp pain around her shoulders.

"Helia" She whispered, he didn't hear.

"Helia" She tried again, he looked at her, "You're hurting me." She whispered

"Oh, I'm sorry" He mumbled and lightened his grip.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Musa asked when Sky and Brandon came back in.

"Well, the most logical thing to do is more research on him-" Tecna began "-And stay on guard, just in case, meanwhile we need to worry more about Valtor and the Trix" Timmy finished for her.

"You two are absolutely right, but, I believe momentarily this is our problem, so it would be better not to get any other students involved. Therefore I'm going to contact Saladin and have you boys stay here, at Alfea, just in case this is more dangerous than it seems. I made a mistake with Avalon but I don't intend on making it again." Ms. Faragonda said. "While I'm doing that I want all of you to go back to your school dorms and pack up some things, I don't know how long this will last. I'll move the girl's dorm closer to the cell Nabu is in; and the boys will be across from them. You will be able to hear if he escapes." Faragonda said, talking mostly to herself "You all are dismissed."

Flora and the Winx walked the Specialists out. Not saying anything and allowing each other to think. Helia hugged Flora, without a word, and all the specialist left

"Great_. _What are we going to do now?" Stella complained as they walked to their dorm "I mean, _I _have a life too you know and I don't want to be stuck in a stupid dorm forever. AND IT'S NOT EVEN OUR DORM! So it's not like we can actually get settled!" She groaned

"Well, at least, it's all of us in the dorm, and not just you on your own. And our boy-friends are right across the hall! It could be fun" Flora tried to encourage her friend.

"That's right!" Musa cheered "Don't look at it as being on guard, look at it as a party! With all the people you love!" Musa said

_All the people you love _Flora thought: the winx & specialist, Helia, and Rose came into her head. Then she realized how much she missed her little sister. She sends letters and makes phone calls at least twice a week, but Flora hasn't seen her since the summer before because she spent fall break with Helia and his family and winter break might be spent here, protecting magix.

"Yes! And if Nabu does escape, he would've made a huge mistake because we're the Winx!" Bloom cheered, ruining Floras train of thought.

When they walked into their dorm, they saw Layla laying on the couch in the living room.

"Any news?" Tecna asked.  
"I couldn't get a hold of them" Layla said, tossing the cell phone onto the couch. "So what happened in Ms. Faragonda's office?" She asked.

"To sum it all up, you better start packing" Stella mumbled; Layla looked at her questioning

"What Stella is trying to say" Flora began "Is we're going to be on guard for a little while so we have to switch dorms closer to the cell Nabu is in so he won't cause Alfea any trouble."

"We should probably get started; Griselda will come and get us any minute now." Tecna said.

Flora followed Bloom into their room. Flora then sighed and plopped onto her bed starring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay Flora?" Chatta asked loudly

"Yes Chatta, I'm fine thanks, it's just the situation we're in. It's like we never get a break, and Helia isn't taking it very well."Flora mumbled, getting up and pulling her big pink suitcase out from under her bed and walking to her closet.

"He isn't? He was so silent, how could you tell?" Bloom asked, filling up her own suitcase

"Because He was squeezing my shoulders so hard I thought they'd break. And he is quiet, you're right, but he's never _silent_" Flora said folding clothes and putting them into her suitcase.

Bloom considered this for a minute "I guess you do know him better than I do" Bloom said "Sky wasn't that happy, either. But then again, who could be? It's Avalon all over again" She sighed

"I honestly don't think Nabu is that bad?" Flora said: Bloom, Chatta, and Lockett all gave her a weird look. "What? You and I, both, have been face to face alone with Valtor; Bloom, and he seems to have everything sort of planned out… You know? And Nabu seemed so… so honest. But I guess I was passed out when he first came, so I'm not one to talk." Flora said zipping up her now full suitcase and wheeling it next to the door with her pillow laid on top of it and plants, that need to be watered, daily next to it.

"Well, Valtor did look shocked when Nabu first came" Bloom said, zipping her suitcase shut as well.

"I guess you could be right." Chatta said

"But, it's better to be safe than sorry" Lockett said and the two pixies grabbed their little bags

When the four of them walked or flew out of their room Griselda walked into the dorm

"You girls ready?" She asked and all the winx and pixies nodded

"Need help with those plants Flora?" Layla asked

"Yes, please, and thanks" Flora said as Layla picked two up.

The girls rolled their suitcases into long hallways and down twisted stair cases. Into a part of the school they had never known about. It was duller than the rest of the school and barely lit. They stopped in front of a dorm that didn't look much different than the rest on the outside, but when they walked in, it was only one long room with lots of lights, six beds and side tables (three beds on each wall) and a couch in the farthest corner- with a coffee table in front of it. There weren't any windows.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Stella complained as she sat on a bed, closest to the door, with orange sheets. "I can't survive in here! There's not enough light!"

"You'll be fine" Griselda said "We've customized each section for each of you. Notice the different bed colors. On the left is Stella, then Bloom in the middle, and Flora in the back. And on the right is Tecna, then Musa in the middle, and Layla in the back."

"Where are we? I can't calculate our location" Tecna asked, sitting on the bed across from Stella with purple sheets, laptop in hand.

"We're in a secret hall under the school." Griselda said "I hope you find it to your liking, Nabu's cell is just around the corner, and the specialist should be arriving any minute, they'll be in the room just across the hall. And for you guys, breakfast at 8, lunch at 12, and dinner at 5. The restroom is down the hall to the right and Laundry room is right next to it, staircase is to the left and there is a phone on the wall for emergency contact, remember that you can go outside, you aren't prisoners. But try to keep two or more people down here, on guard, at a time. You are excused from classes until further notice and this is _our _secret. Do you understand? You can't tell any other students about any of this. Any questions?" Griselda asked

"Huh, yeah, when are you going to get a new dress? Green _really _isn't your color." Stella said

"Stella!" Everyone said harshly. She just shrugged.

"Okay, then, I'm going to go wait for the boys, you six-"Griselda started then noticed the pixies "Or, um, twelve. Get settled; I hope you brought things to do, because it's going to be awhile." Griselda finished, and was out the door.

Flora wheeled her suitcase to the pink-sheeted bed Griselda pointed out. She threw her pillow on top of it and set her suitcase against the wall. Layla put the plants next to the suitcase and Flora did the same to the ones she was holding as Chatta set her bed up on the table next to Flora's.

"It'd be nice if we had a decent closet in here" Stella complained

"What is up with you today, Stella?" Musa asked, annoyed, while setting up a radio on the table next to her bed.

"Musa! It is not polite to be so rude to your friends" Tune, Musa's bonded pixie, said. Musa rolled her eyes and sighed.

Flora sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling and blocking out the drama that accrued with all the Winx. When they heard a door open and close across the hall, and Griselda's voice trailing over them, then A guys- Sky's- voice questioning.

"The boys are here!" Bloom sang. And the girls jumped up, waiting.

"They're all so excited!" Amore cheered putting her hands together and holding them up.

"Amore! You're so hopeless!" Chatta said, throwing a tiny pillow at her. Everyone laughed. And waited until they heard the door open and close across the hall again. Then Stella and Bloom darted out the door, with Musa and Tecna bringing up the rear. Flora got up to follow but spotted Layla, sitting on her bed and watching Piff sleep.

"Are you coming Layla?" Flora asked

"No I think I'll stay here, with the pixies." Layla mumbled

Flora remembered how lonely she felt when the boys were around and she didn't have Helia. She felt like the fifth wheel. She nodded and smiled "Right" Flora said "They'd love that. But if you need anything, you know where to find me." She said and began to head out the door.

"Flora?" Layla said when she got to the door frame. Flora turned around

"Yes?" Flora asked

"Thanks" Layla said

Flora smiled at her friend "Any time" She said and walked into the other room. When she got in there Sky and Bloom were laughing at Brandon and Stella, Riven and Musa were arguing, Timmy and Tecna were going over a strategy on defeating Valtor, and Helia was sitting on the couch sketching. Flora walked up and sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, without looking up.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Flora examined the picture. It was a garden, full of tall grasses and various types of flowers. Clear sky with the sun shining over it and a shimmering stream curved in the middle. "I love it" She said "It's so full of life, like you could just step into it."

Helia smiled and ripped the page out "It's yours, then" he said

"Thank you! That's so sweet" Flora said, kissing his cheek and examining the picture in her lap, wondering if she could copy it into her own garden. She considered this and decided to make it her summer project.

Layla walked in then, with all the pixies flying around her apart from Piff, who was sleeping on her head. "Alright all you lovebirds" She said clapping her hands "It's almost midnight, and we have things to consider as we sleep. Time for bed"

"Night" Flora said and walked out the door, showing Chatta the picture. When she got into her room she went straight to the wall above her bed and hung it up with tape.

"You're not going to frame it?" Chatta asked.

"I will when I get back to our actual dorm" Flora said "Or maybe even my bedroom at home."

"Oh" Chatta mumbled and fell to sleep.

Once Flora thought everyone was sleeping, she grabbed her pajamas and went to find the bathroom. Once she got there, she changed into her pink and green night gown then pinned her hair up and slipped on some slippers. She tip-toed out the door and started toward the dorm room until she heard voices. She paused at the door, and then hesitated on rather or not to check to see if everything is ok. She tiptoed towards the voices and peeked around the corner, only to see Nabu out of his cell and Layla with her arms folded talking to him at a distance.

"You could've gotten out of there this whole time?" Layla asked

"Yes, but it seems your friends don't trust me so, although it's not to my standards, I don't really mind being in there" Nabu teased.

Layla smiled at this then made her face serious again "I should get back to bed. Get back in your cell" She said

"Princess, please, just give me a chance" Nabu said and Layla was silent for a moment.

Flora felt a hand on her shoulder; she jumped and almost screamed when the hand covered her mouth.

"Its okay" Helia whispered behind her "It's just me"

Flora relaxed as he let go "Don't scare me like that" she whispered.

He ignored this. "So what do you think?" Helia asked "Should we trust him?"

Flora glanced back at Layla and Nabu, who were sitting on the ground across from each other, keeping a distance and talking about things they had in common- getting to know each other- she saw her friend laughing quietly, smiling, and falling fast.

"Yes" Flora whispered "I think we should"

Helia studied her for a minute, and then glanced at Layla and Nabu, who was keeping a respectful distance. Then he smiled at her "Okay" he said then grabbed her hand "But right now, you're tiered. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay" Flora agreed as they walked, hand in hand, back to the dorms.

"Good night" Helia said  
"Night" Flora said and opened the door quietly, tip-toeing into her room and hearing Layla laugh as she shut the door as quietly as possible. She then tiptoed past all her sleeping friends and into her own bed, and fell asleep.

**In the morning… **

Flora woke up to the sound of an alarm clock beeping. She rubbed her eyes and looked across the room to see Tecna, dressed and showered turning her alarm clock off. She looked around Layla was sleeping soundly in her bed, Bloom was hanging off her bed and sleeping sideways, Stella sleeping soundly and perfectly, and Musa who woke up and gave tecna a death glare before pulling her pillow over her head and going back to sleep.

"What time is it?" Flora mumbled; her voice cracked.

"Four o'clock!" Tecna said "You know what they say; the sooner you turn on your computer, the longer it will last."

"Don't you mean 'the early bird catches the worm'?" Flora asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.

"You _wish_ I did." Tecna said "Now you better get ready! Breakfast is in four hours!" She said and turned on her lap top and talked to Digit.

_Four hours _Flora thought _great._ She stood up and picked out an outfit to wear (jeans and a pink floral tank top with a white sweater over it). Then went to the bathroom, took a shower, and got ready for her day to begin. When she got back to the dorm, everyone was still sleeping. So she sat on the couch and put her feet up, reading a book.

Flora had just gotten lost in her reading when there was a knock on the door. Tecna opened it and the first thing Flora saw was orange hair.

"Morning Timmy" Tecna and Digit said in unison

"Good Morning Tecna, Digit, ready to get to work?" Timmy said and stepped in, holding up his laptop.

"Of course! " Tecna said then turned to Flora "We're going to try to figure out away to strategize Valtors plan and find away to defeat him in his own act" She explained

Flora smiled and nodded then put a bookmark in her book "I'm going to take a walk" She whispered and tip toed out silently, setting an alarm on her watch. She decided to help wake people up at a more…. Decent time; like six or seven. Not _four. _She was just about to walk up the staircase when she heard someone whisper "Hey!"

Flora stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around, not seeing anyone.

"Don't pretend you're not there, I heard footsteps. I just have a question." The voice said.

Flora swallowed and walked back down the hall. She saw Nabu, locked in his cell. She swallowed.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"Huh, yes please, I was wondering when breakfast is. And sorry I thought you were someone else." He said

"Breakfast at eight." Flora said then yawned "And it's fine"

She walked away then, not wanting to get caught. Then she went up the stairs as planned. She had no idea which way to go, but she could get out of the building one way or another. She climbed up stairs and went down hallways until she found a place she recognized. Then, she went outside, only to find it dark and windy. She looked at her watch.

_5:45? But...The sun should be rising by now. The weather didn't predict an all-day storm _She thought, and shivered at the cold, _this is wrong. _She watched as windows lights turned on around her, fairies in dorms getting ready to begin their days. She hopped this wasn't what she thought it is, and when she went back to the underground dorm, people were just leaving their dorms to go to the lunch room. Which was bad, she was almost caught, the winx weren't supposed to be seen. So she kept her head down and walked in the opposite direction to get to the first staircase. When she was safe, she headed back to the room and took deep breaths.

When she walked in Musa and Tecna were arguing about waking up. She went to bloom, first.

"Bloom. Wake up sweetie, you're going to break your back." She said voice still shaky. Blooms eyes popped open and she jumped up, almost falling off the bed all together. Flora moved on to Stella, practically doing the same thing. Then Layla. Then she helped Tecna with Musa, getting her to wake by bribes.

"How do you do that?" Tecna asked, shaking her head "It takes me forever."

Flora shrugged "Rose was like that too. I guess, I just had practice." She said sweetly as the others fought over who was taking a shower first.

When everyone was ready, Griselda walked in, handing each person a plate. "Morning girls" She said and walked out, closing the door as they ate. When Sky walked in

"Okay" He said "Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and I are taking a walk, the other students should be in class by now, so, and who's coming with us?"

"Is Helia not going?"Flora asked while making her bed.

"Nope. He's staying on guard." Sky said.

"I'll stay, then" Flora said

"Me too" Layla said and everyone else thanked them and left, followed by their pixies. So Layla and Flora were sitting on Floras bed and Piff sleeping on Layla's pillow on her bed while Chatta was telling them stories of pixie village. When Helia and Nabu walked in laughing, Layla's face lit up.

"You got him out of his cell?" Chatta asked; half mad.

"No, he got himself out." Layla said, chuckling to her self

"Actually, I did it. I was giving him his breakfast and we just… became friends." Helia said taking a seat next to Flora and winking at her.

Flora smiled; happy that, by the looks of it, this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Just like she thought it would be.

"Oh! You haven't met these two yet! Nabu, this is Flora-"Layla began, pointing "- Chatta and Helia." She said, trying to hide her cheerfulness.

This went on for a good two weeks. Everyone would go take walks and Nabu would come out of his cell and talk to them. No one else wondered why they liked to stay down there. They just figured they liked hanging out down there. Nabu always got back to his cell before they came back.

**Two weeks later… **

"So what's the gossip about you and Riven?" Stella asked Musa who's face turned red and she turned away

"No gossip. I don't do gossip." She said and everyone laughed.

"What about you and Brandon?" Bloom asked.

They were all in their pajamas and sitting on their beds. UN aware of the boys, eaves dropping in the hallway. Musa had music on and they were all just messing around and having fun.

"Oh everyone knows about me and my honey bun!" Stella cheered.

**In the hall**, Sky turned to Brandon. "Honey bun?" He snickered Brandon turned red.

**In the room,**

"And everyone _also _knows about you and _yours, _Bloom"

Bloom turned red, "Hey!" She said and through a pillow at her.

**In the hall, **Brandon laughed and Sky turned red.  
"Stop it!" Riven whispered "They'll hear you"

**In the room, **Stella laughed. "But that's why I'm aiming towards the quiet people! Like Tecna over there…"

Tecna smiled "Well... Timmy and I have been working on a new micro organism that may be powerful enough to defeat Valtor, but it could take weeks, maybe even months."

Stella yawned sarcastically "Boring!" she complained than looked at Flora, who was hoping she wouldn't get picked. "Flora! My quiet friend in the corner! Looks like you're our lucky winner!" Stella cheered and all the girls and pixies looked at her.

**In the hall**, all the guys looked at Helia and he just smiled, and tried to listen as Sky and Brandon argued. Sky threw his hands in the air once, proving a point no one was listening too and hitting the door. "Sky!" Timmy complained "What if they heard that!"

_**In The room, **__Oh no. _Flora thought _they're waiting for me to respond… but … what do I say? _  
"Well…" Flora began, when they heard one simple bang on the door.

"WAIT!" Stella said. "We have some visitors."She got off her bed and opened the door, with all the boys falling into a dog pile on their floor. The girls laughed.

_Saved by the bell _Flora thought watching the guys scramble to their feet.

"Huh, we were just, err, in the neighborhood?" Brandon said

"Yeah, Yeah, goodnight guys" Bloom said, pushing them out the door. When they heard an explosion, which flickered the lights, and everyone froze.

"Did…. Did you hear that?" Lockett asked, after a long period of silence.

"Yeah" Layla said then turned to Tecna and Digit "Please tell me that was a techno thing."

Tecna just shook her head when it happened again. All the boys walked back into the room and sat on the couch, this one was longer. When Faragonda walked into the room, looking stressed and tiered.

"Everyone" She said "Valtor is attacking the school, I'm going to need all of your help."

So, what's going to happen now? Will Nabu ever get out of the cell? Will Alfea survive this new threat? Will Flora see rose again? And the biggest question of all, will this be the end of Valtor? Come back August 1st to find out

**Authors note: I do not own *Winx Club* **

Thank you for all your rates! I can't wait to publish this next chapter! Please rate and If you have any suggestions, I'd gladly take them


	10. Chapter 11: Dream

Chapter 11

After Faragonda left, the girls transformed and the guys changed. All of them getting ready to start their battle. Flora was pretty nervous when the boys came back in.

"Is everybody ready?" Sky asked, taking charge of the situation.

The girls, pixies, and the specialists all nodded once.

"Then let's go." Bloom said.

Everyone started up the stair case when they heard someone call to them.

"Please, let me out! I can help you!" The voice- Nabu- called. Flora looked at Layla, who sighed.

"May as well" she said "If we don't, he'll just do it himself. I'll take care of him; you catch up with the others." And with that, she was gone. So, Flora and chatta flew to the top, where everyone was waiting.

"Where's Layla?"Musa asked.

"She forgot something." Flora said _or, someone, I guess _she thought. Then there was another explosion.

"Alright, well, let's keep going so Alfea won't be dust by the time we get up there." Musa said everyone agreed.

In a good 3 minutes they were walking out the front door of their beloved school. Which was already broken, one tower was completely crumbled, as if it were a cracker that someone crushed with their hand. There were Fairies fighting monsters and teachers fighting the Trix, but where was Valtor?

"Stella and Flora get Icy, Tecna and Musa gets Darcy, and Riven and Brandon gets Stormy. I'll take Valtor; Sky's my backup. Every other specialist gets a monster. Winx, when you're done I might need your help." Bloom said, everyone nodded and then Flora watched as everyone went to their stations.

"Ready Flora?"Stella asked.

Flora smiled "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Be careful" Helia said and

She smiled, an encouraging smile, and nodded. "You too" She said Then they flew off; joining Griselda and Faragonda fighting Icy, the worst of the Trix.

"Girls I'm so glad you could make it" Faragonda said sweetly, sounding tiered.

"Miss. Faragonda, you sound exhausted, why don't you take a break?" Flora asked. Faragonda just shook her head "I'm going to go help Bloom" She said and was off.

"Alright enough chit chat!" Icy yelled "Frozen Prism!" She yelled and pointy little icicles came shooting towards them.

Stella flew in front. "Enchantix Sunburst" She yelled and it, not only melted the ice, but it also hit Icy. Hard enough to knock her to the ground.

"Stella, quick, a pixie dust convergence could weaken her powers enough for her to stay still" Flora said

"Don't think I'll give up that easily." Icy mumbled "Arctic Blast!" She yelled and a fragment of ice came, Flora knew from experience that it would blow.

"Spring has sprung" she called and it turned into a bunch of birds.

"Enchantix pixie dust!" Both Stella and Flora said in unison, and took out their bottles pouring dust all over Icy, who eventually fainted.

"Energy of Mother Earth" Flora called

"Ocean of light" Stella called

"Convergence" they said in unison and a hot rocky thorn cage appeared around Icy's sleeping body.

"That should hold her" Stella said confidently "Let's go find Bloom."

They flew over everyone, getting a better view of the battle ground. Little purple monsters were everywhere. Fairies that Flora could point out, name by name. When she saw Helia fighting alongside Brandon, she couldn't tell if he was winning or losing, it worried her. But she figured it would end up just fine, like it always had.

_I don't know why I'm thinking this way. _Flora thought _I need to keep good thoughts, and stay calm. Valtor is a major threat and we all know this. But could there possibly be a way for us to defeat him, without anyone getting hurt? Inside the wizard, the appearance we are used to, there is a monster. My biggest fear is, how long will it take for the monster to unleash it's self? If we win this battle- and destroy Valtor- would we really destroy him? Is it even possible? _

"Hey? You alright Flora?" Stella asked as they got closer to Bloom, Faragonda, Sky, and Valtor; the core of the whole scene

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Flora said

_But am I? _Flora thought.

Stella stopped flying and Flora almost ran into her.

"I know you better than that, Flora, what's going on?" Stella asked

"Nothing, just nervous, I guess." Flora said. Stella sighed

"I guess we can't really talk about this right now, can we?" Stella asked, looking at the battle a couple of feet away "I'll get back to you" she said, then they were off again.

Everyone was on the ground, so they had to land, and take their places. The stars were still out, Flora knew it couldn't be any later than midnight; and they were in the woods outside of Alfea. One by one, each fairy and specialist joined the line. Until every one of them was there, besides Layla and Nabu. But Flora knew that one way or another, someone was going to lose and fail. This could end everything for one team, or maybe, even a life. She silently swore to herself to make sure it's hers if it came down to it. She wouldn't let her loved ones get hurt. Flora felt someone hold her hand. She glanced up, only to see Helia cautiously watching Valtor.

"So, I see you have an army brewing against me, Faragonda." Valtor said.

Faragonda gave him a stern look. "I wouldn't have to" She said "If you weren't attacking my school"

He smirked and raised his voice a little "Well I plan on attacking all of Magix" he said "And you school just happened to be part of it. But you won't live to see the rest" He then threw a dark energy ball at Ms. Faragonda, who blocked it with a barrier.

"Honestly, Valtor, I would expect more from someone who has been _stealing _magical spells from all around the galaxy" Bloom said, after hitting him with a fire attack.

"Bloom, you honestly think after all this time I don't have a plan?" Valtor said, growing bigger and bigger until he actually transformed into some kind of monster.

_This is just what I was waiting for,_ Flora thought, _so this is_ _the true form of Valtor. _

"And now, my dear fairies, witness the ultimate power, the power of the elements!" Valtor said and his little golden box came out as he held what looked like a ball made of different materials.

_The power of the elements? _Tecna thought but_ that's Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. And, besides air, we technically have that, too: Layla, Bloom, Flora, and Musa could create something similar to air. I don't think he's thought about that, he has an equal. _She thought. _We really have nothing to worry about._

"And with this, nothing can defeat me!" Valtor continued.

"That's a lot of talk for someone who's been, nearly, defeated a few times." Brandon said

"That's right! What makes you think your spells are different than ours?" Tecna asked, not very curious.

"They are different. Now shut up! And welcome your end peacefully." Valtor said and sent what looked like a tornado towards the specialists, who dodged it easily.

_He didn't answer Tecna's question…_ Flora thought

"Dragon Fury!" Bloom called and a fire energy ball was shot at Valtor, who caught it and made it disappear.

He sent a blast of water that knocked her to the ground. Flora looked around, for an idea, when it finally hit her.

"Ivy Vine Wrap" She called and a wrap of strong vines wrapped around Valtor, She looked at Bloom who nodded.

"Dragon Essence" She called and a dragon flew straight to Valtor, hitting him pretty hard.

Valtor had enough. He broke the vines and yelled "You'll pay for that!" then threw a dark energy ball at Bloom.

_But…It's my fault… _Flora thought, and before thinking anything else, she jumped in front of Bloom: her roommate and one of her best friends. The energy ball hit her, and knocked her to the floor.

"Flora!" She heard Bloom and Helia say in unison before everything got all fuzzy and she fainted.

**Flora's P.O.V (for the first time) **

When I opened my eyes, I was in a field; filled with various flowers. It looked kind of like the one at home. The sky was so clear, so blue, it looked so…. So fake.

"Flora!" I heard a voice call, I sat up right and looked towards where it was coming from, it was Rose.

"Hi sweetie" I said and she smiled

"You've been asleep a long time" She said

_Asleep? _I thought and got to my feet.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen you since June?" I asked… "Speaking of which, how did I get here?" I continued.

Rose gave me a curious look, as if I had asked her a difficult math equation. "But Flora, it's May." She said

"What do you mean? And what happened with Valtor? Do you know? And the winx! Is everyone alright?" I said Rose grabbed my hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, must've been some dream. Let's get you out of the sun." She said, leading me the way to the palace.

_A dream? No way, that's impossible. _I thought as we walked inside the palace, my home. Everything was still so green, still so lush. Inside, it smelled like a mix of pine trees and roses, just like it always had.

"Welcome home, my princess's!" every servant or maid had said as we passed. And we thanked them and smiled, just like I always did when I came home from somewhere.

"I'll see you in a minute, Rose." I said

"Okay Flora! Hurry and change, Mother hates it when you don't wear your gown." She said

_It's true, she does. _ I thought "Alright, thanks sweetie." I said and walked gracefully, as taught, until she was out of sight. Then I ran straight to my room, passing curious faces. I shut the door.

_Dream? Impossible that is not a dream. _ I thought

"Winx Enchantix!" I called, just like I always do. But nothing happened. _No way…. That can't be true. _ I sat on the floor and looked out the window.

_What about Helia? _A voice in my head thought I sighed and stood up, walking out onto the balcony. I examined the Lynphea gardens._ Maybe I should call them? But I can't transform… Can't there be any way to get things back to the way they were? How did I end up like this to begin with? _

"Princess Flora" Someone- Harmony (Sort of my friend) - said, ruining my train of thought. "Dinner is ready"

"Okay, thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

After she left I walked into my room, shutting the curtain in front of the door to the balcony. Then I changed into my pink gown. It was always my favorite: It had flowers scrolled around the bottom on little vines, peasant like mid drift sleeves, and a sash through the middle with a rose on it. Then I did my hair and went downstairs.

During the day, unlike other kingdoms, Rose and I are usually allowed to wear normal clothes. It was a rule my parents made so we could walk in the gardens (as we often do) without having to worry about our best gowns getting dirty or torn. But, in the afternoon or night, we had… have, I guess, to wear our gowns because father usually has people over for dinner. And like every princess, we have an image to uphold.

I made my way to the dining hall and sat down in my usual chair, sitting up straight, shoulders arched, and keeping the "princess's should be seen and not heard" Rule in mind. But sometimes, it's easier said than done. After dinner, I put on my night gown, and went to bed. It was as if I had never gone to Alfea, as if nothing had changed.

It was like this for a few days, just like I remember it. Maybe…. Maybe it was a dream. I just feel like I'm supposed to be doing something else. One day, I passed a tree that was knocked down, and although it made me sad, I didn't feel anything. When normally I would have felt the tree's pain.

The summer's heat started kicking in and my parents decided to throw a big party for the new season (we do this every time a season changes, its tradition). So I was in my room with Harmony getting ready. I put on my favorite dress and Harmony did my hair. The party was in the ball room, and I was most likely to sit there and welcome people.

When everyone had arrived, I took Rose to get something to drink with me, because she was bored out of her mind. We bowed to the proper people at the right time, and people bowed to us. When we got to the table where the drinks were, I looked over at the people dancing and saw people that looked extremely familiar. _The winx? _I thought _No way_. I felt myself smile and saw them dancing with the specialists. I knew it was them! I looked around the room until I saw blue hair, just who I was hoping for.

"Helia!" I called and speed- walked away from Rose's curious looks. He didn't hear me. "Helia!" I called and he turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, but, do I know you?" he asked.

_What? _I thought the room around me turned pitch black, and everyone, every noise disappeared. It was only Helia and I.

"Yes, you know me." I said horrorstruck

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I looked at him curiously "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Flora… Wake up. Please, Flora, wake up." He pleaded and, even though it didn't look like it, it sounded like he was on the verge of crying…

"Am I asleep?" I asked him but he just repeated

"Flora… please, can you hear me? Wake up"

**Normal P.O.V, with the Winx.**

Helia was sitting with Flora lying motionless in his lap. He shook her lightly

"Flora! Wake up? Can you hear me?" He was worried and getting stressed.

"You'll pay for that Valtor!" Bloom screamed him. Then Layla and Nabu ran up.

"Sorry guys! What happened to Flora?" Layla asked.

"I'll explain later." Tecna said, angry.

"Wow, if I knew that would've made you fight harder, I would've done it a long time ago." Valtor said

"Oh shut up!" Stella screamed.

"Let's do a convergence!" Tecna said.

"Go ahead and try, your convergence's have no effect on me." Valtor said easily.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Enchantix Sunburst!" Stella called.

"Dragon Essence" Bloom called

"Soundwave attack!" Musa called

"Morphix attack!" Layla called

"Electric Storm" Tecna called

"Convergence!" They said in unison and Valtor met his end.

Everyone ran to Flora immediately, examining their friend.

"Is she alright?" Musa asked

"Yeah, her pulse is still going, but she's in a lot of pain because she hasn't moved." Helia said.

"I can help her with my healing power" Bloom said and a blue glow came out of her hand.

Flora opened her eyes slowly looking to see everyone giving her anxious looks. _So that was a dream?_ She thought.

"Flora!" Everyone called and gave her hugs before she could sit up.

"Ow" she mumbled and laughed a little bit.

"Flora, I'm so sorry you shouldn't have done that for me." Bloom said.

"But it was my fault that he even threw the thing." Flora said "Speaking of which, what happened? Where's Valtor?" She asked

"He's gone, Flora." Tecna said "We don't have to worry about him anymore."

When Flora tried to get to her feet, she almost fell backward, caught by Helia; who helped her walk. She noticed Nabu and Layla holding hands and she knew no one had to worry about him anymore. When they got inside Alfea walls they were greeted by the whole school standing in the quart yard cheering for them.

"Welcome home everyone!" Faragonda said "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said, for all of them, happily.

The boys soon returned to Red Fountain and the girls to their dorm. Flora framed the picture Helia drew for her and put it on her desk in her room. Everything slowly tuned back to normal. As for the trix, They were once again arrested and taken to Lake Rock Resort. The fairies live a good last year at Alfea.

So this chapter ends on a happy note, what's going to happen next? Will the winx face more challenges? Find out in Chapter 12 (Season 4) on August 17th.

**Authors note: * I do not own Winx Club* **

Thank you for reading this! And thanks for all the sweet rate's I have gotten. Please rate and if you have any suggestions, let me know. I'm sorry about the change in P.O.V, I just thought the dream would be better told in Flora's (=


	11. Chapter 12: Earth Season 4

Chapter 12

Earth

Flora eventually graduates from Alfea, after the summer, her and the Winx become teachers rather than students. On the first day of school Flora gets attacked by a group of men who call themselves The Wizards of the Black Circle. The fairies find out that the wizards are in search of the last earth fairy, in order to protect this fairy, the Winx have to go to Gardenia, Bloom's home. In Gardenia, the fairies try many jobs to help Blooms adoptive parents with hosting their visit. But not one job works out, in their last job at a toy factory, Flora gives some cute little stuffed animals life. The Winx decide to open up a pet shop for these cute little creatures. The Winx have no idea that their boyfriends, the specialists, are constantly watching over them, Welcome to season four.

"This medicine should help your special little kitty with her cold" Flora said kindly, handing a little girl a bag.

"Thank you nice lady!" the little girl said while pulling her mom to Blooms check out desk.

Flora sighed and plopped herself into a chair. She was tiered and hadn't heard from Helia in weeks. She watched and waited as Bloom kindly walked the customers out and closed shop.

"Wow, I'm beat" Musa said, leaving her station.

"No kidding! The costumers were pretty rough today." Tecna said.

Stella started making big hand motions "Yeah! I've never worked so much in my life! I think I'm going to be faint." She said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Flora stood up, "I'll be right back" she said and everyone looked at her

"Where are you going?" Layla asked

"Just a walk…" Flora said . Everyone looked at her, then at Bloom.

"Do you want me to come? It's not very safe to go out by yourself with the Wizar-" Bloom started

"- No! I'll be fine thanks" Flora said and walked out the door before anyone could protest, or make her change her mind.

She walked into the town and looked around, _I know what I want to do, but I don't know where to go… _She thought.

**Meanwhile… **

Helia was watching the Winx with the specialists from a distance, one second, Flora was talking to the Winx and the next second she was gone, as if she had disappeared.

"Huh, I'm going to go look for Flora" Helia said and everyone looked at him.

"Well… Alright, but don't blow our cover!" Sky said and then hesitated. "Riven… Why don't you go with him? To make sure he doesn't blow it."

"Alright, it's not like anything is happening around _here" _Riven grumbled.

Helia frowned, he didn't need any help, but he wanted to find Flora, it was too dangerous for her to be out by herself when the Wizards are after them.

"Alright then" He said "Let's go"

"Excuse me, sir?" Flora asked an old man.

"Yes miss how may I help you?" The man said kindly, Flora's face turned red.

"Well I'm afraid I'm sort of lost, could you point the way to Gardenia Park from here?" She said

"Oh yes, just turn around and go left at the first stop light, if you go straight, you could see it from there" He said.

"Thank you, sir." Flora said

"Any time miss, and may I add, you are quite pretty." The man said, and walked away.

Flora smiled, _what a kind man. _She thought and walked in the direction pointed out. _I can't believe I got lost, I must've made the wrong turn somewhere… _she thought. She turned to the left and saw the opening to the park. _How could I have missed that? _She thought and walked into the park. She walked around for a while then found a grassy place to rest.

Helia, on the other hand, didn't know where to hide this time. He looked around until he saw a bunch of tall trees, not far from where she was laying.

"Come on Riven" Helia said and made sure she wasn't paying attention as they quietly made their way to the trees.

But Flora felt watched. She had for a while and it was beginning to creep her out. She sat up and turned around. She saw a bunch of trees and someone who looked familiar.

"Helia?" Flora called, about to get to her feet, but when she blinked, he was gone. She turned around and watched the sun set. Then, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times until she got an answer.

"Hey this is Helia, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but-" Flora hung up there. She sighed.

"Flora!" She heard someone call. Only to see Layla running up to her.

"Layla! I'm sorry, did I take that long?" Flora asked.

"Not at all! Bloom just wants to show us some cool restaurant. I think it's called the Groovy Smoothie. It sounds kind of dumb but you know Bloom." Layla said.

Flora sighed, and looked at the stars one last time.

"Okay then, we should go change." She said, realizing she was still in her work clothes.

Layla smiled at her "I know that look. You miss Helia, don't you?" She asked as they walked back to the shop/ their home (To those who might have been wondering).

"It would be easier if he answered his phone once in a while." Flora said, sighing.

"Yeah, Nabu doesn't answer either, or call for that matter." Layla said.

Helia, a couple feet away, was having a hard time hearing this. The specialists decided not to call, just in case they gave away too much. But he didn't want her thinking he was ignoring her.

"Relax Helia" Riven said "You'll get to talk to her sooner or later."

"I would've figured as much." Helia mumbled Riven smirked.

The girls were approaching the shop. The lights were still on so they knew the rest of the Winx were waiting. They entered and saw everyone starring at them. Flora's face turned red.

"Sorry for making you wait" She said nervously.

"NEXT TIME would you care to TELL US how long you'll take! We were worried sick!" Stella snapped

_Worried? About me? _Flora thought and glanced at Layla, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I'll call or something next time. If there is one, that is. I was just in the park" Flora said _Gee, they're like my parents. _She thought.

"It's not that, Flora, it's just the wizards, we just want to make sure everyone is alright all the time. You know? It'd be like this for anyone." Bloom said

Flora nodded and glanced at Layla again, who pulled her arm and they ran upstairs to change. Flora put on her pink dress with flowers on it. She had grown pretty fond of the dress. She fixed her hair and ran downstairs, grabbing her purse and following the others out the door.

The smoothie place everyone talked about was actually pretty cool. The theme of it, fruit, was very detailed. There was a girl with long purple hair there, working as a waitress, and a man with brown hair creating the smoothies. Flora stared at the girl with purple hair a moment to long, Flora had a feeling she had something to do with her life. But she couldn't be too sure. She noticed Musa, Bloom, and Tecna starring at her, too.

A guy their age with black hair, and a few of his friends walked up to them.

"Bloom?" The guy asked.

"No way? Andy! Long time no see!" Bloom said standing up and giving him a hug.

"No kidding! How are you? What brings you back to Gardenia?" The guy, Andy, asked.

"Well my friends and I here" Bloom said, pointing to the rest of the Winx, "Just opened our own pet shop. We're trying to bring the magic back into the world" She said.

Flora raised her eyebrows, did Bloom just give away to much? Isn't it her that said _not _to use magic on earth, and what about Sky? Is she even cautious about that? Flora sighed and took a drink of her smoothie. _Love you like a sister, Bloom, but you will never learn. _She thought.

Stella cleared her throat to

"Oh!" Bloom said and gave Andy a wide smile "Andy these are my friends: Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa, and Tecna. Girls, this is my ex-boyfriend Andy." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Andy" Stella said a little too kindly.

"You too, I must admit, Bloom, you and your friends are very pretty." Andy said

"Are you going to stay and watch us perform?" he asked.

"Thanks! And you have a band?" Bloom asked.

"Yep! We play here every night at 9." Andy said cheerfully.

"Oh, then, we'd love to watch you play." She said

"Bloom" Flora whispered "Shouldn't we be looking for the last earth fairy? We need to find them before the wizards do."

"I guess you're right, Flora." Bloom sighed, "On second thought, Andy, We can't tonight we're busy. But tomorrow night we definitely will!"

"Alright. Have a good night ladies." Andy said and walked off with his friends.

Flora heard them mumbling some things, but she was more, or less, afraid to figure out what they were.

Helia and the specialists were only a couple tables away. Sky and Brandon were about to explode with anger of those guys talking to them. Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Nabu just figured they were just friends, until they walked away and said something about them. Helia didn't care until he heard one of them saying something like.

"You can have Bloom, but the one with brown hair is all mine"

That made Helia want to punch him. But he couldn't blow his cover, and he knew Brandon and Sky were thinking the same things. Helia noticed it was silent over where the girls were, and when he looked over at their table, they were gone. _We lost them, again? _He thought.

Flora and the Winx suddenly felt an orb of magic energy. But it wasn't the Wizards, it was a pure kind, like the kind they feel when they, a fairy, cast spells. They had transformed and flew around Gardenia, looking for anything suspicious, nothing. No one, they didn't have any hint of a clue.

"Tecna" Musa said

"Yeah?" Tecna asked

"Is there any way you could track down the energy, or something, of the fairy with one of your gadgets?" Musa asked

"If I could do _that, _we would've found her a long time ago. If she uses her energy again, I can download it to my computer and track her." Tecna said

"So, why don't we sit down for a minute and have Tecna ready, then we can wait and see if she uses it again. I don't want to be a pessimist here but I don't think we'll be able to find her before the wizards do if we keep searching for a needle in a haystack." Stella said.

Flora nodded "She's partly right, about Tecna, but don't worry Stella I'm sure we'll find her before the wizards do." She said.

So the Winx landed and prepared themselves for something, anything. As soon as they get a signal, they would take off. They waited for a good couple minutes when they heard a sound. Then they felt kind of watched.

"Did you hear that?" Bloom whispered.

"What do you think it was?" Musa whispered.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Layla said

"I'll come with you" Flora mumbled and they flew off as fast as they could.

"Do you see anything?" Flora asked

"No not… Wait, do you see that light?" Layla asked

Flora looked down _It looks like people holding…. A flashlight? Are those who we're looking for? Maybe they saw us flying and wanted to check it out, but either way. _

"Do you want to check it out?" Flora asked

"Lets transform first. So we don't freak them out." Layla said.

Flora and Layla landed a few feet away from the group of… Boys?... and de-transformed. They walked up to them and Flora looked at Layla, the closer they got, the more familiar the boys looked.

"Where did Flora and Layla go?" a voice that made Flora want to melt said.

Flora raised her eyebrows at Layla, and Layla kept her eyes on them and cleared her throat.

"Can we help you?" She said loudly with her arms crossed. All the guys turned around.

"Busted…." Brandon said.

"Oh my gosh!" Flora whispered.

"Okay, listen, we know what you're going to say but-" Sky began but Flora interrupted him.

"Helia!" She said and ran to him. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you! Why didn't you answer my calls?" Flora said.

Helia picked her up and twirled her "You have no idea how much I wanted to! But I didn't want you to find out about us." Helia said and kissed her forehead "You never thought I'd leave you alone on a completely different planet with crazed Wizards did you?"

Flora smiled when Riven cleared his throat. They both looked up and Flora blushed, she totally forgot there was six other people here. But Layla and Nabu were practically doing the same thing. Helia wrapped his arm around Flora's waist.

"Sorry Riven." He said.

"Well." Riven began "Now that our covers blown, I don't see why I can't go see Musa now." He said.

Timmy sighed "Well, it is only these two that know. Can you girls keep a secret?" he asked.

"_What" _Riven snapped "You mean we have to keep hiding in the shadows and scratching a post to find a decent job?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean, these two might be excited about us being here but, knowing everyone else, they will just freak out on us." He said as harshly as Flora's ever heard him talk.

"Woah Timmy, my friend, don't get too worked up about it. They'll find out sooner or later. Just keep a positive mind and be optimistic. Maybe they'll be happy?" Nabu said nicely.

"Well for now, Helia and Nabu can visit Flora and Layla any time they want. But no one else, we want to stay out of their way as long as possible, just like Saladan's orders." Timmy said

"You two should be getting back" Sky said.

"Promise you'll visit?" Flora asked Helia

"I'm always there" Helia said and hugged her.

Layla and Flora transformed and flew back to the girls.

"You guys took a while, so what was it?" Bloom asked.

"Just some kids walking by. Nothing to be worried about." Layla said, and Flora smiled and nodded in agreement, she's a horrible liar.

"Alright if you say so." Musa said. Then they felt the rush of energy.

"Tecna?" Bloom yelled.

"Got it! It's coming from that way! Follow me!" Tecna said. And the girls flew off..

So what will happen now? Will the girls find the last fairy? What about Flora and Helia? In which direction are they heading right now? Will he keep his promise? Will Andy and his friends ruin things for Bloom and Sky? Find out in the next chapter!

**Author's note: **Sadly, I do not own Winx Club. Thank you so much for reading this chapter! The next one will be published September 5th. Please rate and message me if you have any advice! I love you all! You keep this story going!


	12. Chapter 13: The Earth Fairy

Chapter 13

The Earth fairy.

The Winx flew off, in search for the unknown fairy. Tecna, of course, was leading the way. Flora loved the view of being hundreds of feet in the air. When she first learned to fly, it scared her to go to high. But now, it seemed to be one of her favorite things.

"How much longer?" Stella called

"We're almost there!" Tecna said.

The Winx had all figured it was too late to tell the girl she was a fairy. But once they found her, the next day, they would come back and explain everything. Bloom had decided that mostly out of courtesy, because she had experienced the same thing. But, come to think of it, so had everyone in the group. They flew into a neighborhood.

"She's in there." Tecna said, pointing to a two storied house.

The girls examined some windows. Flora felt kind of weird peeking into window, but it was better than letting the wizards find her first. She stopped by a window with open curtains and examined it, there was a girl sleeping in a bed. She had long purplish hair and a dog on the floor sleeping next to her. Her room was filled with clutter and she had pictures of animals everywhere.

"Do you think this is her?" Flora called to the rest of the fairies. They flew over and looked in the mirror.

"Let me do a quick scan." Tecna said. She pulled out a hand held thing and a glowing green light scanned the girl.

"That's definitely her." Tecna said "I'll put a tracking device on her dog, so we can find them tomorrow."

"Why the dog?" Stella complained.

"We can't put it on her, Stella, if we put them on her pajamas she'll change in the morning and if we put it in her hair or something and she takes a shower she'll get electrocuted." Musa said.

"Exactly" Tecna said putting the chip onto the window sill. "Okay everyone, go hide in those trees."

Everyone sat in a big tree by the house, Flora used her powers to make it stretch over them. They watched as Bloom threw rocks at the window until it opened. The girl was looking outside as Tecna had the chip fly into the room. Flora could see her better now. Her hair was long and she had dark eyes. She was probably fifteen or sixteen years old and Flora thought she had seen her somewhere before, but she wasn't sure.

"Okay" Bloom said after the girl closed the window "Let's go home"

When they got home, it was almost two in the morning. They all walked in yawning and exhausted. Flora's little love and pet's cat, Coco, flew up to her, tiered, but happy. She followed the girls up the stairs and into the bedroom, they all shared.

The whole room was painted pink, and they each had a much decorated bed and desk. Flora's blankets were green with a light pink floral lace trim. It was a canopy bed with pink curtains and flowery vines twirling around the bars of the bed. Her desk had potted plants all over and journals and books in the drawers and she had a garden outside the shop. Her desk has a mirror and the picture of her and Helia taped to it.

The picture was taken when they were in Lynphea earlier that summer. Rose had gotten a camera for her birthday and was taking pictures of everything and anything. Flora and Helia were sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the palace gardens. They were holding hands and weren't expecting it when Rose snuck up and said

"Say cheese!"

In the picture, Helia was looking at Flora like she was gold, rather than at the camera.

Flora dreamt about that day. It was perfect. Her parents loved Helia, although it took them a while. She knew it couldn't last forever, though. Helia isn't a prince, and, in order to be queen, Flora had to marry a prince. He knew that, too, so she figured that's why he hadn't purposed like Sky had to Bloom, or Brandon had to Stella. She's a maid of honor in both weddings; Musa Layla and Tecna are just bride's maids. But that's a story to tell later.

**In the morning**, Flora woke up earlier than everyone else. She planned on going to the book store and checking out some novels before they look for the fairy again. She took a shower, put on a blue dress and cropped white sweater. Then pinned flowers in her hair, slipped on shoes, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

She walked down to the book shop and saw it was closed until seven

_Figures _she thought, and then walked to the Fruity Music Bar. It looked like they had just opened because there was only about five people in it, and the girl working there looked like she was about to pass out. Flora sat at the booth next to the counter where she worked. She looked kind of familiar.

"Good morning, welcome to the Fruity Music Bar can I take your order?" The girl yawned.

"Rough morning?" Flora asked with a smile

"You have no idea! You would think that I could have a break on the weekend but no! Instead dad makes me work." She sighed as Flora laughed.

"Yeah my friends and I just opened a love and pets shop down near the park." Flora said "It gets pretty crazy."

"You own the love and pets shop?" The girl cheered "I love that place! How do the pets fly?"

"Magic" Flora said sweetly. The girl laughed

"I'm Roxy" She said, holding her hand out.

"Flora" Flora said, shaking it "And, huh, may I have the Blueberry Blast?"

"Sure, no thing Flora." Roxy said and turned towards the blender.

"So are you from around here?" Roxy asked giving Flora the smoothie "and that'll be $2.25"

"Nope." Flora said giving her the money.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Roxy asked. Flora smiled

"I do, he's the best, do you?" Flora asked

"Nope" Roxy sighed

Flora laughed. "Eventually." She said.

"Yeah, maybe, how did you guys meet? What's he like? Is he nice?" Roxy asked.

"Well, we met at school, I ran into him…. And he's the nicest person I know." Flora said.

"Roxy?" A man with brown hair came up. "I'm sorry miss, excuse her she never stops talking" He said awkwardly.

"Oh it's not a problem at all. She was keeping me company." Flora said and stood up, grabbing her smoothie. "See you around Roxie." She said.

"See ya" Roxie said.

Flora headed back to the book store she wanted to go to in the first place. _That girl seemed strange, there's something about her that seems so familiar, but what is it…. _She examined a book. Reading the back of it and putting it back onto the shelf and made her way to the poetry aisle to look for something for Helia.

She ended up buying _Romeo and Juliet _By William Shakespeare and _Emma _by Jane Austen for herself and a poetry book for Helia. She felt strange as random people complimented her and called her beautiful as she walked back to the shop. It wasn't like she's never heard it before, but it's usually just happened for Stella or Bloom.

"Flora!" a voice called behind her. She turned to see Helia run up and twirl her.

"Hi Helia! What are you doing?" Flora asked laughing.

"Nothing much. How's the fairy search going?"

"Well it's going okay... We think we found her but now we just have to explain it to her, which will probably be the hardest part." Flora explained

"I'm sure you'll do great, you always do" Helia said.

"I hope so, thank you. Oh, I bought this for you, I hope you like it." Flora said, pulling the book out of its bag.

"If it's from you, I'll always love it. Thanks Flora" Helia said examining the book Flora smiled when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Flora asked.

"Flora! Where _are _you? We're about to open shop and you've just disappeared! Today's not a good day for you to walk around! We have to search for the lost fairy, and we still have the wizards to worry about! Layla thought you were kidnapped or something! Haven't you heard of notes?" Stella yelled into the phone so loudly Flora had to hold it away from her ear.

"Yes Stella, I'm sorry, I just went to the book store down the street. I'll be home in no time. Don't worry" Flora said.

"Alright, but you better be home in five got it? _Fly _if you have to! Shop opens in ten!" Stella said

"Stella you could be nicer." Flora heard Bloom say in the background as Stella hung up.

"Sorry Helia got to go. I'll see you later" Flora said running off. She didn't want to ruin his

When Flora came to the shop she was out of breath. It was getting kind of hot outside and there was a long line outside the doors.

"Hey! No cutting lady!" a little boy said at the front of the line.

"I'm sorry sweetie I work here" Flora said quickly opening and shutting the door. She took a deep breath before turning around to see exactly what she thought, all the Winx standing by the door with their arms crossed.

"Okay, I know what you're about to say, but I have something important to tell you." Flora said.

"No time." Stella said and snapped her fingers. Flora's outfit turned into her work clothes. Bloom handed her a water bottle and Layla grabbed her hand and pulled her to her post.

"We're late" Layla said as Bloom opened the front doors.

**Later… **

Flora had felt guilty about what had happened all day. No one had really seemed to bring it up again Stella cooled down a lot and the customer service had been running smoothly all day. Work wise, it was one of the best days ever. A rich lady had come in with a sick pet Flora had taken care of, and she ordered a pretty expensive medicine from her and was so happy with how nice Flora was, she decided to pay double plus a bonus. All the Winx were excited about that.

When they closed shop for lunch, everyone acted like nothing happened at all. Which Flora, embarrassed as is, was very grateful for.

"Okay, so for finding the fairy tonight, should I wear my orange dress or my pink blouse with the sparkles?" Stella asked Flora and Bloom.

"It doesn't really matter." Bloom said

"Says you! I like looking fabulous at all times!

"The orange one, it makes your eyes sparkle" Flora said.

"Aww thanks Flora; this is why you're the sweet one." Stella said sticking her tongue out at Bloom, who laughed.

"So I found the perfect bridesmaids dresses for everyone! The maid of honor ones are red and the bride's maids one is blue. They'll look great on everyone! I'm so excited for the wedding! I know it's still a couple months away but still. Sky and I will finally be together forever." Bloom said.

"That's right! When is it again? I need to mark it on my calendar." Layla asked.

"First day of spring" Bloom said "You two will come earlier than that, right Stella? Flora? It's a Domino tradition that the maids of honors help with the preparations and I honestly don't think I could do them without you." Bloom said.

"Alright Bloom, chill! It's still at least six months away!" Stella laughed. "My wedding, on the other hand, is next summer! We finally decided!"

"Congratulations Stella" Flora said

"Stop acting so stressed out." Musa said "At least Sky and Brandon purposed to you. I don't see Riven doing it any time soon with his attitude."

"Timmy, either, but they're all a million light years away right now." Tecna said

Layla and Flora looked at each other, then smiled. "I think Nabu will any time now! Which is great because we were supposed to be married since, well, we were born." Layla said "If he does; Musa, Flora, would you two be my maids of honor?"

_Gosh, for three weddings? _Flora thought "I'd love to." She said.

"Me too." Musa said.

"What about you and Helia, Flora?" Stella asked.

"Well, I don't know. Lynphea isn't like Solaria Stella. If he did propose, I would have to choose between him and my kingdom." Flora explained.

_Kingdom and family, that is. Rose would probably forgive me, but I can't say the same for my parents. _All the Winx looked at each other.

"So which would you choose?" Bloom asked.

Helia immediately popped into her mind. But of course guilt took over after that. She loves Helia more than her own life, but, she's been preparing to become queen since she was born. She didn't know how to answer, because she didn't have an answer yet. Yes, she had considered just handing the thrown to Rose, and living her own life. But she'd probably be marked as a trader for that, it was tradition. What it all really came down to was choosing between happiness and duty.

"I, huh, I don't know." Flora said, sinking into her seat.

"YOU WHAT?" Stella boomed.

"I get it" Layla said.

Flora sighed when the house phone rang.

"I got it!" Bloom said, standing up and running over to the phone. Everyone fell silent and Stella was practically starring Flora down.

"Hello? Flora! It's for you!" Bloom said handing her the phone. Flora took it and stood up, walking into the living room.

"Hello?" Flora asked

"Hi Flora!" Rose said on the other line.

"Hi sweetie! I was just thinking about you! How are you?" Flora asked

"I'm great thanks! But Flora, what did I say to you about treating me like a kid! I'm twelve now remember!" Rose said, annoyed.

Flora laughed. "Of course I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay, so how's earth? Did you find the last fairy yet? How's Helia? I miss you!" Rose said

"Well, earth is beautiful. I love it here. We did find the last fairy! She just doesn't know she's a fairy yet. And Helia is great! I'll tell him you said 'hi'" Flora said.

"Make sure you do! Well I need to go to painting now! See you at your ball in March!"

"Wait, Rose, why am I having a ball in March?" Flora asked.

"Because you'll be twenty, and father says after you turn twenty you'll come home and become queen remember?" Rose said. "Well I must go goodbye Flora!"

"Bye." Flora said hanging-up and starring out the window for a minute.

_I only have until March? But, I have so many other things planned. I can't become queen now. Not now. I thought I had more time than this. But what is time really? Saying that, every minute, no, every second I can't get back. I don't even know if we'll all survive this mission. Let alone, go back to Lynphea to become queen. _She thought and hung up the phone.

The Winx had finished lunch and were about to head back downstairs to open shop. The 'Love and Pets' shop had three stories: the first was the store it's self, then second is the living room/kitchen and office, then third is their room and a small (compared to Flora's one at home) balcony. They always kept the balcony door unlocked so they could come home after a mission without worrying about unlocking and locking the front door.

**After work**…

The girls let their last customers out and as soon as they were out of sight, after transforming, the girls went on their search for the last fairy. Tecna pulled out her tracing device.

"Okay, this should lead us to her dog. If she's with her dog than it'll lead us to her in no time. It's only 7:30 p.m. so there's no way she's sleeping." Tecna explained

"So how are we going to lay this down?" Layla asked.

"We'll know when it's time." Bloom said.

The girls flew in silence each of them sort of nervous. They have all fought someone a thousand times: villains, wizards, witches, monsters, Trolls, Ogres, and even a sphinx. But none of them were an emotional battle. Flora remembered when she first found out she was a fairy. So many thoughts had run through her head. It was like her whole world had twisted up, but then, she was excited. Knowing that there was a plan for her and someway, somewhere, somehow. It was all going to fall into place. She could only hope the last fairy would feel the same way.

The device lead the girls to the Fruity Music Bar. The girls landed and deactivated their transformation. They followed Tecna, who was holding the tracking device, straight to the dog. Who was being walked by a girl with purple hair.

"Hey!" Bloom yelled the girl turned around she was in the shade, and no one could really see her from the distance.

_Oh my gosh… _Flora thought _How could I have been so blind?_

"Roxy?" she said, the Winx just looked at her.

"Flora?" Roxy asked

"Well done girls, I must admit, you're all smarter than I had first thought. Lead us right to her." A voice said, in the air, behind them.

"Ogron!" Bloom said, angrily. As Roxy stood in shock

So what will happen next? How will Roxy take this? Who is Ogron? Where are the specialists? Find out September 25th

**Authors note: ***I do not own Winx club* Thanks for reading! I love all my supportive readers, please rate and give any advice or opinions.


	13. Chapter 14: Earth Life

Chapter 14

New life

"Well, if it isn't the little fairies again." Ogron said "I must thank you for finding the last earth fairy for us, but we'll take things from here."

"Not on your life, Ogron!" Bloom said and they all transformed.

Flora never really_ hated_ her enemy's, although they always tried to kill them. She never really wanted them to get hurt. But Ogron and the wizards, she was sick of them. They were all ten times more powerful than Valtor ever was, and they were so smug. Even though the Winx had not only defeated Darkar, Valtor, and the Trix but also restored life in Domino (Blooms home dimension). It wasn't exactly easy to defeat such a rough opponent. The wizards just reeked of trouble, somehow.

"Flora! Protect Roxy." Stella called.

"Right" Flora said and flew to Roxy.

"I know this may be a bit of a shocker" Flora said soothingly "But you need to believe in us, so we can become stronger. Can you do that for me sweetie?" She asked.

"I… I don't know." Roxy said sounding stressed.

Flora and Roxy were hiding in a ditch close to where everyone was fighting. Flora was ready to throw an energy ball to anyone who came close to them.

"It's okay, I understand completely." Flora said, smiling under the circumstances.

_The last thing I want_ Flora thought _is for her to be worried she won't make it through this. _

"I found you!" Anagan, the wizard of speed, said from behind them.

"Listen Roxy, I want you to lay on your stomach and cover your head okay?" Flora said so low only Roxy could hear.

Flora threw an energy ball so strong at Anagan that flew over Roxy and could've knocked him down. He appeared in front of Flora.

"Too slow." He chuckled and grabbed her by her hair. "I'll get rid of you and then I'll take this fairy to Ogron." An energy ball formed in his own hand.

"Take your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" An angry voice yelled, and a lazar rope pulled one of Anagan's hands and made him aim for the ground. He let go of Flora's hair and turned around right into Helia's punch.

"You'll regret that!" Anagan said.

"Don't even think about it, Anagan." Flora said.

_She said if I believe in fairies, they'll become stronger. _Roxy thought. _If they become stronger, we'll be saved right? So I do believe. I believe in Flora, and all of your friends. _

Flora felt herself changing, somehow, she felt more powerful. Soon she saw flower petals surrounding her. _Am I transforming?_ She thought. When it ended she felt more confident.

"We look fabulous!" She heard Stella cheer in the background and she laughed.

"Alright Anagan, you had your chance. But I'm stronger now, and luckily for you I play fair, so you can either run or fight." Flora said in a clear voice.

"In that case." Anagan said "I choose to fight!" He came after her at top speed.

"Autumn wind!" Flora said and he was knocked to the ground, she turned to Helia. "Could you please protect Roxy?" Flora asked.

"Of course, be careful." Helia said, running to the girl on the floor.

"You too." Flora said "Give up, Anagan?" Flora asked watching her opponent about to run from her.

"Not on your life!" Anagan said running straight at her.

"Spring ring!" Flora said and blocked his attack. "Summer Thunder!" A green energy ball hit him.

"Who's to slow now?" Flora said, half teasing. And with that, he was off.

"Ogron! They're too strong, and we're out numbered." She heard him say. She smiled at this then turned to Roxy and Helia, who wasn't stiff anymore. She sat on her knees next to him and Roxy sat up, with fear in her eyes.

Helia wrapped an arm around Flora's waist and kissed her cheek. Flora blushed and looked at Roxy.

"Thank you for believing us Roxy." She said "We, honestly, couldn't have done it without you."

"But it's still far from over" Helia said, Flora nudged him with her elbow.

**One month later. **

Helia and the rest of the specialists started working at the fruity music bar. Bloom and Stella had gotten into countless arguments with Sky and Brandon, just like everyone figured they would. But Riven and Musa broke up! Flora, Helia, Nabu, and Layla weren't very happy about that and have been trying constantly to get them back together.

Layla and Nabu were engaged. Roxy hadn't "found her winx" yet but she seems to get closer and closer every day and she found a white circle that is hidden on Blooms finger like a ring. The wizards of the black circle, after countless battles, went into hiding. The fairies are working on brining magic back to planet earth by playing 'super hero', and they also started their own band! And as for Flora and Helia, well, let's just say their relationship has never been better.

Flora was stressed, _One wrong move _she thought _I'm done for. _She examined the trap she was in hardly, and then it hit her. She took every move carefully.

"Check mate." She said

"You won again? But how is that possible? I wasn't even going easy on you that time!" Tecna said, putting the chess game pieces away.

"I'm sorry Tecna." Flora said, holding back some laughs.

"Don't even." Tecna chuckled

"Did she win again?" Musa asked, walking into the room. They were in the kitchen drinking tea. Stella, Bloom, and Layla were missing and they didn't have any ideas on what to do.

"Yes! This was the tenth time! Bloom should've never taught her how to play." Tecna said Flora and Musa laughed in unison.

"So should we start looking for everyone?" Flora asked. Tecna and Musa looked at each other.

"Huh, no, we should… Err, go out! I heard there's a rocking rose garden in the park, we can go check that out, then there's this music store I wanted to see and Tecna wants to visit Timmy at the computer lab." Musa said

"I do?" Tecna asked Musa shot her a look "I mean, that's right! I almost forgot, excuse me" She said walking away and pulling her cell phone out.

"So, I thought after we feed the pets, we can close up shop for the day, grab some lunch and be on our way. You in?" Musa said

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Flora said smiling. _They're hiding something from me_, she thought, taking a sip of her tea.

**With everyone else… **

"Hmm how about this one?" Stella asked pointing to a ring with huge diamonds stacked onto of one another.

"That's perfect for you. But it's not Flora" Bloom said. As Layla and Helia looked at the other side of the store.

"So when are you planning on asking her?" Layla asked Helia.

"I don't know yet." Helia said "Probably not for a while, she still has thins to settle with her parents. I'm not a prince remember."

"Yes, but you have the heart of one." Layla said smiling he smiled back and looked at the rings again.

"What do you think of this one?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh, it's perfect!

**With Flora…**

Flora was astonished by all the roses. They were multiple colored and gorgeous. She found herself loving Gardenia Park more and more every time she goes there. There were arches that had pink roses trailing along them and rose bushes of all colors surrounding everywhere, there were hundreds of them.

Flora took some pictures of the gardens and sat on the bench, reading _Romeo and Juliet. _Musa and Tecna were discussing the difference between emotions and theories.

"Ready to go Flora?" Tecna asked.

"One more second please." Flora said, reading the last line of her chapter than book marking the book and closing it. "Alright ready." She said standing up and taking one last look at the gardens before following.

The music store was filled with CD's and instruments and rock Tees. As soon as they walked in Musa gasped. Flora had to hold back a laugh. But she knew, to Musa, this was heaven.

"Let's start over here!" she cheered.

"Okay" Flora said smiling.

After an hour and a half of fake smiling and talking to customer service about guitars, they stopped by a computer lab where Tecna met up with Timmy.

Tecna, Musa, and Timmy sat and whispered as Flora Kind of spaced out. Then they finally started walking home after Tecna got a text.

"Yo, Flora?" Musa said.

"Yeah?" Flora asked.

"I was just thinking, if Helia asked you to marry him, what would you say?" Musa asked

Flora's face turned as red as an apple, "Um, I'd say yes" she said without thinking. Then regretted it.

"But what about your parents? Or your duty to your kingdom?" Tecna asked.

Flora was silent for a while, truth was, she had no idea what she was going to do. _I'll _just_ cross my fingers and hope it works _she thought sarcastically.

"I… I don't know" she stuttered and looked at the ground. "I don't have a single clue on what I'm going to do. If that happens, I mean, I'm not saying it will. We've never really talked about it." Tears welled up in Flora's eyes when she thought about the circumstances.

_I want to be happy, but, I don't want to be rebellious. _She thought.

Tecna and Musa looked at each other

"Flora, besides Helia, how many boyfriends have you had?" Musa asked.

"Umm I've had two" Flora said slowly "They both lasted less than a month and were both set up by my mom. Helia is the first person I've ever actually _loved_ though." Flora said, then blushed and looked at the ground again. She remembered the two snotty, more or less, selfish boys her age her mom had set up with the Pope and the Duke.

"You hated them didn't you?" Tecna asked

"Totally, it's written all over her face!" Musa snorted.

"It doesn't really matter now." Flora said "How many have you guys had?"

"None" Tecna said proudly "I really didn't have many emotions before I met you guys, I was like a robot."

"I remember that! A sometimes angry robot when we first met you!" Musa said laughing "And, I don't know, five? Maybe six?" Musa said

"Aww" Flora said "And Riven is your favorite?"

"Don't mention him again!" Musa snapped. "We're done! _Over._ I am totally over him!"

Tecna and Flora looked at each other.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Flora said then they all walked to the shop in silence.

"Hey girls! Where have you been?"Layla said as they walked into the living room.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Flora teased

"Hey guys!" Bloom said "Faragonda is calling! Come into the office."

The girls ran in Tecna plopped onto the computer chair and the rest of the girls surrounded her. Then Mrs. Faragonda's face appeared on the screen.

"Good Afternoon girls." She said. "You all look lovely today."

"Good afternoon Mrs. F; and thank you. What news do you have for us?" Bloom said.

"Well, I think I've figured where the original earth fairies are hidden, but, this may be hard to understand…"

**Later on…**

"Are you sure you won't need our help with this?" Helia asked Flora. They were at the fruity music bar getting ready to perform.

"No, it'll be fine you'll see" Flora smiled encouragingly, Helia didn't buy it.

"If you say so…" He started.

"We're going to free the fairies, and the wizards are currently in hiding, I don't see how anything could go wrong." Layla said.

"That's right, Helia, have some faith in our friends" Nabu said as Layla playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"So when are you girls leaving?" Nabu asked

"Tomorrow morning." Flora and Layla said in unison.

"Sounds like fun." Nabu said.

Flora liked Nabu. She felt bad that everyone had questioned him at first. He knew how to make people smile, even when they're crying. Helia and Nabu were like best friends, in Flora's eyes. He even made Riven smile, which seems impossible these days.

"Come on girls we're leaving." Musa said.

"Bye Helia, bye Nabu." Flora said.

"See ya Flora" Nabu said.

"Love you." Helia said.

"Love you too." Flora said, running after everyone else.

Roxy was spending the night at their shop so they could all leave early the next morning. They asked the boys to take care of the pets while they were gone and they figures everything would just work out. The only thing to worry about are the earth fairies themselves.

So what's going to happen? When is Helia going to purpose to Flora?... Is he goin to purpose to Flora? How are the Earth fairies? When will the wizards come out of hiding? What is the secret of Roxy's past? Find out in chapter 15!

**Authors note: ***I do not own Winx Club*

Sorry for the shorter chapter, The next ones will hopefully be better. Please Rate and come back October 11th


	14. Chapter 15: Eternal Rage Personal War

Chapter 15

Eternal Rage and the Personal War (beginning)

The girls woke up super early. They took showers, and put on the 'explorer outfits' Stella made for each one of them. Flora thought it was kind of strange that Bloom always tells Kiko (Her pet rabbit) he's "In charge" while they're gone. But then she figured, with all they've seen, anything is possible.

They sat at the kitchen table, everyone was eating and filling back packs with food and water and camp supplies.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Bloom asked after ending her phone conversation with Sky.

Everyone stood in a circle, holding hands.

"Winx, Zoomix" They called and with that, they were off…..

**On an island... **

The island, a secret one just outside of South America, was covered in plants. It was a tiny thing, no more than twenty miles wide.

Tecna scanned the ground to analyze the area and see if there were any place that concealed more energy than the others.

"I hate camping…" Stella complained getting tangled into her tent. But after everyone got the hang of it, camp was completely set up. All they had to worry about was the tide getting too close to shore.

"I think I might have something. But I'm not sure. Layla, Musa, Bloom. You want to go check it out with me?" Tecna asked.

"Sure: Flora, Stella, Roxy; if we're not back by sunset would you come look for us?" Bloom asked.

"No problem" Flora said

"Roxy, take the white circle okay? You might need it."

"Okay." Roxy said, after a minute of hesitation.

"Okay guys, the energy force is coming from north-east of the island" Tecna said "Follow me."

"Be careful!" Flora called as they flew away.

"Come back soon!" Stella called. Then she plopped onto the ground, starring at the ocean. "Why are we always the ones left out?"

"Because someone needs to protect Roxy, and they think we do it best. Don't worry about it sweetie" Flora said cheerfully, Stella half smiled.

**With the other girls…**

"This is where the track ends." Tecna said landing on the top of a mountain.

It was a strange mountain that was tall, but not quite wide. With lots of platforms, but all the plant life was dead and dry.

"I'm glad Flora stayed back there, she wouldn't have last here" Layla said.

"You're right, but isn't it strange that there isn't even any animals?" Musa asked.

That was when the ground started to shake, then cave in.

"Is it an earthquake?" Bloom asked, as they flew up.

"No, earthquakes aren't common in this area" Tecna said. Then she dropped her tracking device

The hole in the mountain began to pull the fairies into it, and they were forced downward into the mountain trap, set by the Wizards of the Black Circle decades ago. After they fell in, the hole closed, waiting to be used again.

**With Flora… **

"Flora… The sun is setting." Roxy said.

Flora and Stella looked at each other, than nodded.

"Let's get going." Stella said

Flora and Stella transformed then Stella put a floating spell on Roxy so she could, more or less, follow them.

"They said they were heading north-east" Flora said as they were flying "we need to find them before it gets to dark, I don't think Roxy can hold it out very long."

"Before it gets to dark?" Stella snorted "We'll find them in ten minutes tops, you'll see."

_I hope you're right, Stella Flora_ thought. Then she felt a strong pain. As if she were being stabbed again and again, or constantly hit with a ball of energy. She could barely hold herself up. Her wings gave up, and she transformed back without even trying.

"Flora!" Stella yelled and flew after her as fast as she could, with Roxy following.

Flora was about two feet off the ground when Stella caught her.

"Thanks sweetie" She mumbled, she tried to stand up, but she fell back a little. Her head was spinning and pain was all over, she felt extremely faint.

"What happened Flora?" Roxy asked

"I don't know." Flora said weakly then looked at the plants it was dark, but the plants were dead, but not dead. "I think someone put a spell on these plants." Flora said.

"What are we going to do?" Roxy asked, turning to Stella.

"I don't know." Stella said, looking at Flora who was sitting on the ground weakly. "Can you walk?" She asked.

"I'm sure I can." Flora said, but these plants hurt her ten times than normal dead plants did, and she could barely stay conscious with those.

"Then we'll walk from here. It's obvious you can't transform. And the night will take away my powers any minute now. Plus, since everything is dead right here, it means we're getting closer, right?" Stella said, transforming.

"Right. Thanks Stella." Flora said, trying to stand. Roxy had her out an arm around her to help her walk, and Stella took the other one. Then, there was a voice in Flora's head; it was small but still affective. _ If you go back to Lynphea- _it said- _You wouldn't have friends like this. _

**Later… **

Stella had made an orb of light to use like a flashlight (but better). They hiked to the fourth platform of the mountain. It was a big area, but it was also wet and hard to walk on. As if they were walking on an ice skating rink.

Roxy slipped and fell, dragging Flora down with her. She slid all the way to the end of the cliff and was about to fall off the mountain. Flora grabbed onto a branch with one hand, than held onto Roxy's hand with the other.

"Flora! Roxy! Are you two okay?" Stella asked, bending over the side of the cliff. She couldn't transform because it was too dark.

"I think so" Flora called, but heard a crack, that hurt her own head. She instantly looked at the branch, breaking in her hand.

"Flora!" Roxy said, half sobbing "I'm scared!"

"It's fine" Flora lied, as if the branch weren't breaking. _I wish I could transform _Flora thought then she caught a glimpse of a glow. And she lost Roxy's hand.

"Roxy!" She screamed looking down and not seeing anything but waves, crashing against boulders. Tears welled into her eyes. The branch was breaking more and more.

"Flora I transformed!" a voice said above her.

Roxy grabbed Flora's hand and pulled her until they got to the cliff. The branch broke a second later.

"Oh my gosh, Roxy!" Stella said once they reached the top.

Flora hugged Stella crying.

"I thought I was a goner" she said. "Roxy you better never scare me like that ever again!"

"You sound like my dad" Roxy snorted.

"Guys... I'd hate to say this, but, look at what was on the ground." Stella said, holding out Tecna's device.

"Do you think they disappeared here?" Flora asked, sitting in the dead grass.

"I'm guessing, but I can't seem to figure out how." Stella said.

"Do you think they're inside the mountain?" Flora asked.

"I thought about that, but, there isn't an entrance" Roxy said.

"Then we'll make one!" Stella cheered "Flora, do you remember that spell Professor Polonium taught us, you know, the one that reverses spells, but if you get one of the letters mixed up it creates a massive hole?"

"Yes! What about it?" Flora asked.

"Use it." Stella said.

**Inside the mountain… **

The three girls were running, Flora felt a lot better after they got away from the plants and she was able to transform. Everything was running smoothly until they ran into some guards. They were made of stone and seemed to do nothing but fight. Roxy was beginning to hear voices in her head.

"Flora, I'll take care of them! You and Roxy go find the fairies." Stella said.

Flora nodded "Okay"

_It's easier not to argue with Stella _She thought and they started running.

"The voice said to turn right" Roxy said.

"Okay." Flora said, following instructions until they got to a wall with a painting on it.

In the painting, it showed wingless fairies bowing to one single fairy, which was holding an orb. When they got there, Roxy took the white circle off her finger.

"What are you doing Roxy?" Flora asked

"Just trust me." Roxy said, and placed the white circle into the caved orb.

The circle glowed and the whole wall disappeared. Showing a long hall way, barely lit, and filled with prison cells.

"A dungeon" Flora said, picking the white circle, which had fallen to the ground, up.

"Flora? Roxy? Is that you?" a voice called.

Flora and Roxy ran into the room seeing hundreds of fairies in each cell they passed. Until they got to one with Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Layla in it.

"Long time no see girls." Roxy said

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"We'll tell you later" Bloom said "But let everyone out please."

"How?" Roxy asked "There isn't even a lock on the cell."

"It's a magic chamber." Flora explained "It holds magic out and in, you'll learn about it when you get to Alfea. What you do is place a spell on the outside of the cave and turns it into something else." Flora closed her eyes for a minute, placing a hand on the cell door.

_I reversed the Trix pumpkin spell placed on Merta, way back when. I can do this. _ Flora thought.

The door soon turned into flower petals, and everyone in it walked out. Doing it to other cells.

"Where's Stella?" Bloom asked.

"She's fighting guards." Flora said, freeing another hundred fairies.

"I'll go help her." Bloom said.

Freed fairies walked out, one by one. At the end, the winx followed and the stone guards were destroyed.

**On the beach… **

"Thank you, my dear girls, for rescuing us." The queen of the Earth Fairies, Morgana, said

"It was no problem at all." Bloom said "How long were you guys in there?"

"Enough years to think things through." Morgana said. The Winx looked at each other.

"Pardon me your highness, but, to think what through?" Flora asked.

"We, the Earth fairies, plan on taking back what's ours." The queen explained "We're going to attack the humans, and finally get our revenge on the Wizards of the Black Circle. Would you care to join us?"

"No! The humans are harmless, I understand your hatred for the wizards, but what did the humans do against you?" Bloom asked

"I don't have any time for petty arguments. Our rage is eternal. Stick with that. " Morgana said "If you are not allies, you are enemies. We will spare your lives in gratitude for freeing us from the cells. But, unless you change your minds, I make no promise for a peaceful encounter next time." And after that, they left.

**The next day… **

"I'm so tired." Stella yawned as they got onto video chat with Miss. Faragonda

"I don't blame you, you three probably worked the hardest yesterday." Musa said.

"Good morning girls! I'm hoping your visit was successful." Faragonda said.

"Morning Miss. Faragonda, in ways it was." Flora said, and then explained everything that had happened.

"Quite honestly though" Bloom said "Our mission was really to free the earth fairies, so, it was pretty successful. Thanks to Flora, Stella, and Roxy."

**Later… **

The girls were on stage for the second to last time at the fruity music bar before they went big. Everyone in the crowd was dancing. Flora loved playing base. At first, she tried a lot of different kinds of instruments. She couldn't get any of them until Musa taught her base.

After the concert, she sat on the beach with Helia. They watched the sun go down, with exotic colors dancing across the sky as it began to sink into the water.

"Umm Flora" Helia said she looked up at him

"Yeah?" she asked

"Well, I sort of have something for you." Helia said and helped her stand up.

"Okay… What is it?" She asked, almost nervously. She hated surprises

Helia smiled and handed her a pink rose, full in bloom, with something shimmering on it. But when she took it off and saw the ring, she began to cry.

It was silver and had little swirls, lined with diamonds, that lead to a flower made of tinted pink diamonds. Helia got on one knee.

_Oh my gosh. _Flora thought.

"Flora." He began "ever since I first met you, I've been in love with you, and, I can't imagine life without you. Flora, would you please marry me?"

"Yes" Flora nodded. And he slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her.

"Finally!" Stella yelled in the background and everyone else stood cheering. Flora started to laugh

**That night…**

Flora was starring at her ring while everyone else was sleeping.

_I didn't even think about Lynphea _ she thought _My parents will kill me… _

But then she knew what she had to do. After all the strict rules, all the drama, she had finally figured things out.

_March is getting closer and closer_ she thought _I should do this now. _

Flora got out of bed and got dressed quietly. She wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table. Then she picked up her pet cat, Coco. She transformed.

"Winx Zoomix!"

**Authors note: *I do not own Winx Club* **Sorry about how long it took to publish this. Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be on October 27th


	15. Chapter 16: Personal Wars pt2

Chapter 16

Personal War (part 2/2) And Friends

It was dark in Lynphea; most people in the castle were asleep. Flora arrived in her tower, tiered and exhausted. She didn't know exactly how she was going to do this, but she knew she had to. Once it was about nine, she changed into one of the outfits she left from the summer before and headed down the stairs.

"Flora!" A voice said from behind her

"Good morning Rose! It's been a while." Flora said

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I have to talk to our parents about something." Flora said smiling

Rose is about twelve now, her caramel-colored hair almost touched her elbow. Flora and Rose talked until they made it to the breakfast room. They took their usual spots when the Queen and King came in, they froze for a moment. Then a smile spread across both of their faces.

"Flora! What a pleasant surprise!" her Mom said.

"Thanks mom." Flora said.

They ate breakfast in silence for a while. When Flora's father cleared broke it.

"Did something wrong happen on Earth?" he asked

"Pardon?" Flora asked

"I think what your Father means is-" her mom said-"why are you back so suddenly? Not that we didn't miss you or anything, but, we didn't expect you until March"

"Well… That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…" Flora mumbled.

**Later… **

Rose left the room, and all the servants were excused for the time being. Flora was looking for the words to say, she wasn't very prepared for this.

"Alright Flora" her mom said with a crease in her brow "What is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Well… Don't freak out, but, I'm engaged." Flora said nervously. But when she actually said the word 'engaged', and the fact that she is engaged to Helia, everything kind of lightened up. She didn't know if it were excitement or relief.

Flora's parent's face lit up. They looked at each other, smiling and happy.

"Engaged?" Her dad asked

"Wow! My daughter is engaged! We need to start wedding preparations immediately! It'll be the most beautiful wedding in Lynphea! And then you will be crowned queen and oh my, everything will just fall into place!" Her Mom sang

"So, who is he? Who's the lucky prince?"

"Well…. Thank you for the encouragement, and I hope you stick to your word. But, the thing is, Helia isn't a prince." Flora said, choosing her words carefully.

"What?" Her father asked "Not a prince! That's insane Flora, It goes against law."

"Believe me, dad, I know. I've thought about this for a really long time, and, I've come to realize That I love Helia. I really truly do. And there is no way I am ever giving that up." Flora said.

"Love? _LOVE? _ Before duty? Flora, are you _INSANE?_" Her father yelled.

"With all do respect father, you're one to talk. You and Mom were in love! Yes, _love, _ and you two just so happened to be royalty! However, not everyone is lucky like that. And you and I both know I would continue my duty! But, after my days on earth, I've come to realize that there is no duty like the duty to your heart. Helia is the best thing that's ever happened to me! And I'm not about to give him up for a thrown and a sparkly crown!" Flora said, angry.

"So, which is it then, Flora?" her mom asked "The kingdom, or Helia?"

Flora was silent for a second. She was waiting for this. She knew what she wanted, and she knew if she didn't make it official now, she'd never get it.

"I knew it!" her dad said "She isn't as sure as we first thought, she has doubts."

"James, shut it." Her mom said. He glared at her.

"I choose Helia" Flora said, slow and clear.

"So what? You want to just hand the kingdom over to Rose?" the king yelled

"Yes!" Flora yelled " I think Rose will be an excellent queen!"

"What if ROSE doesn't WANT to be queen?" Her Mom asked

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE QUEEN?" Flora yelled

It was silent for a minute. The three of them starred at each other for at least ten minutes before her Mom finally spoke up.

"So, I suppose we'll have to tell the press about the change of plans" she said " that way it'll spread around Lynphea faster. Now, let me see that ring."

Flora smiled brightly and showed her mom her ring, her father looked at them with disapproval for a while. Then lightened up a bit after Rose seemed excited to take Flora's place.

"I've always wanted to be queen!" Rose had said.

Before heading home she stopped by the hall of frames. Flora had always loved this hall. Back when she went to school in the village near the castle, the people believed that there was a sacred room, filled with magical books that holds the key to everyone's future. Of course, Flora knew it was never true.

She looked at portraits of the royal families of the past. She knew every one of them, the queens, kings, and princess's she studied about in history when she was younger are her ancestors.

It had pictures from the first King and Queen/ family, down to Flora's family, which was painted about a year before. All of Flora's life she thought her family would be up there someday. Now, she's kind of glad she isn't.

She feels somewhat, free. As if this weight had been lifted and she is now able to finally live her life, without worrying about what the future might hold.

She went home at around dinner time. The winx gave her hugs as soon as she arrived.

"Where did you go?" Bloom asked

"Lynphea" Flora said cheerfully.

"How did it go?" Layla asked

"Perfectly! I am, officially, getting married to Helia" Flora said, and when she said it, she noticed how good it felt.

**The next day….**

The girls were working in the shop, each of them were in their stations when they heard screaming outside. Everyone (including customers) ran out-side to see what was wrong. They saw Morgana (the queen of the earth fairies), Nebula, and their army standing in front of the shop.

"Where are they?" Nebula yelled after the crowd ran away.

"Who?" Bloom asked.

"The wizards! We have looked all over the human and magic dimensions for the filthy rats and haven't found a single one! Or a sign of where they could possibly be!" Nebula bellowed "We know you're on their side"

"No such thing!" Roxy, who was at the shop with the Winx, said "We just don't want to hurt the humans."

Morgana stepped in then. "Nebula, it isn't the Winx and Roxy we need to worry about right now. We need to go back to find the wizards, we can deal with them later." She then smiled at Roxy before flying away. The other fairies followed, one by one.

_That smile looked as if she were hiding pain. _Flora thought_ I wonder what could be wrong with Queen Morgana_

"Well…" Stella sighed "We lost all our customers, may as well go to the Fruity Music Bar!"

"That sounded more happy than disappointed" Tecna teased.

"Of course it is! My honey bun is there!" Stella sang.

"Of course, how could we be so blind?" Musa said.

**Later…**

The girls were walking to the Fruity Music Bar, everyone in their own separate conversations

"Hey, Flora" Roxy said.

"Yes sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Why do you think Morgana always smiles at me? And every time she says 'the Winx' I'm not included , she adds 'and Roxy' as if I were a completely different group. You think I'm a part of the Winx, right?" Roxy asked.

"Yes you are definitely a part of the Winx sweetie! I'm sure she just says that because you are an Earth fairy, like her, and she wants to keep it that way." Flora said, but she honestly didn't have a clue.

"Thanks Flora" Roxy smiled.

"Flora, are you going to tell Helia about what happened in Lynphea?" Musa asked.

"That reminds me, Flora, who's your maid of honor?" Stella asked.

"I haven't really thought of that." Flora said.

She is everyone's maid of honor ( so far) and everyone is like a sister to her. She loves them all, equally, and it would be hard to just choose one or two people.

"I think all of you should be" She said sweetly with a smile.

"All of us?" Tecna asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! The bride and the maid of honor do everything in preparations together? I think, knowing Flora, we all would've ended up doing that anyways." Bloom said

"I love it!" Stella cheered

When they got to the Fruity Music Bar, it was almost sundown. Which is perfect in Flora's eyes, it was when the colors and the sky collided that made a breath taking scene.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled, waving as soon as they walked in.

"Hi Bloom! Hey Winx!" Sky said cheerfully after putting his tray of smoothies on a table.

The rest of the boys followed him, and everyone walked away from each other after a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Lynphea?" Helia asked.

"Are you mad?" Flora asked

"Of course not." He held back a laugh "I just wish I could've been there."

Flora smiled "What's done is done, it all worked out." She said cheerfully.

They were holding hands and sitting at a table with Riven, Layla, and Nabu. Riven was mad and barely talked. Flora glanced at him, then looked at Helia, who got the hint.

"Riven, why don't you go talk to her?" Helia asked calmly.

"Talk to who?" Riven snapped.

"Our sweet black haired friend that looks about as lonely as you do." Nabu said "Riven Helia, Flora, Layla, and I are just trying to be your friend. And we hate seeing you so low."

Riven looked at them for a long time before standing up and walking out of the building all together. Everyone looked at each other and sighed.

That's when Ogron and the wizards walked in, they were out of hiding and looked hurt. Everyone rushed over to them, ready for just about anything.

"Winx, please, we need help." He said.

**Authors note: *I do not own Winx Club* **Sorry this chapter is so short, and I'm REALLY sorry it's a little late. I hope you don't mind, please rate and I promise this next one will be a lot better. Next chapter: November 13th


	16. Chapter 17: Endless Love

Chapter 17

Tragedy; endless love.

"So you're saying you are ready to surrender" Bloom asked

They were sitting in their living room now. Trying to reach an agreement. The Wizards have decided to give up on taking over the magic dimensions. They gave the black circle to Bloom as a peace offering and had made it quite clear that the Winx could now officially trust them.

"Yes, if we don't this war would go on forever. And, as you can see, we're all in pain. We've witnessed what the fairies (and yourselves) can do to us. So we purpose a truce." Ogron said.

"Give us a day or two to think this over Ogron." Bloom said "It's hard to believe you, so dedicated towards what you do, would give-in so easily. But until then, I'm sure Flora can whip up some good antidotes for your wounds."

"Of course" Flora said, smiling "I'll see what I can do."

After Flora helped them, they left. But the boys stayed… And they got Miss. Faragonda on video chat.

"I don't think we should trust them." Riven said, shortly and easily.

"Riven's right, they're the reason that we were all sent to Earth in the first place." Musa said

"That isn't a bad thing, I've really come to like Earth" Nabu said.

"Yes, but that isn't the point Nabu!" Riven said.

"Don't be angry about this Riven, it doesn't help the situation." Tecna said.

"I think we should give them a chance" Flora said.

"It's always you, Flora." Stella said

"I k now I know, but, they were really torn up today I began to doubt could find a medicine that would help. We don't have to do anything drastic, yet. We don't even have to tell Queen Morgana yet. But everyone at least needs a chance to prove themselves right?" Flora tried to explain.

"Says Miss. Optimistic, I bet _you _would've even given _Valtor _a chance. And he kidnapped you!" Riven snapped

"Hey! Flora shows the perfect example of how YOU should be, Riven. Just because your opinion is different, doesn't mean you need to snap at her." Helia said harshly.

"And Valtor isn't the matter here; I think Flora makes an excellent point. We should give them a chance. Before we do anything drastic, and if they prove us wrong. We pick up where we left off." Bloom said

"I do too." Stella agreed "They may be completely, totally, INCONDITIONALLY HIDIOUS but I know a lot of hideous people with a good side. Like Stormy. Remember when she helped Flora with what's his face?"

"Your right Stella!" Layla said "Maybe the wizards _do _have a good side, also."

"And if they do, we wouldn't want to encourage them otherwise." Nabu said

"So let's vote then." Brandon suggested

"All in favor of giving the wizards a chance" Sky said

Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Brandon, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Roxy, Layla, and Nabu said "I"

"Looks like you two are out-numbered." Sky said, pointing at Riven and Musa.

Flora stood then, and went into the kitchen. She began brewing some tea when Helia came in. Followed by Nabu and Layla.

"I don't know about this." Layla said

"Everything will be fine. You'll see." Nabu said.

"I hope you're right" Layla said.

"You worry too much" Helia said

"Tea?" Flora asked. Everyone looked at her, as if they had forgotten she were there.

"No thanks" Layla said.

"Flora… Are you worried too?" Helia asked.

"Well, kind of. It's hard not to think of the possibilities. You know, of what could happen." Flora said, pouring a glass of tea. 

"Exactly!" Layla said "Thank you Flora!"

"Miss. Optimistic has a down side." Nabu teased.

"It's not that" Flora argued

They walked back into the living room. Everyone was in their own separate discussions.

"It's getting kind of late." Sky announced "We should get going."

When the boys left, it was about eleven o'clock. Everyone was pretty tiered, Roxy, who had been pretty silent before, had fallen asleep on the couch. So they called her dad and she spent the night.

**In the morning… **

Flora woke up to a strange gurgling sound. When she opened her eyes; she saw her pet cat, Coco. Lying right in front of her face; and stomach growling. Flora laughed.

"Do you want some breakfast, sweetie?" She asked, getting out of bed half- awake.

She gave Coco and all the other pets breakfast, then started making breakfast for everyone else. It reminded her of the time they had to go to Lynphea. So many things have happened since then; it was hard to believe it was so long ago. She often wonders about the future. How long is it even possible to continue being a Winx? You only stay young for so long…

"That smells fabulous" Stella said, descending the staircase.

"Thank you" Flora whispered.

**Later…**

After work, the Wizards came, without entering the actual building.

"So… Have you made up your mind?" Ogron asked.

"Yes, we've decided to give you a chance Ogron. That means you need to prove to us that we can trust you. Then we will take the matter further" Bloom explained

"A fair court." Ogron said. "We accept."

"Good." Bloom said. And the wizards left.

"What do we do now?" Stella asked.

"I don't think there's really anything we can do…" Musa said

A week went by and there wasn't one thing out of the ordinary that happened. The wizards hadn't attacked at all. So the Winx officially agreed to help them. They convinced Queen Morgana and her fairies into making a truce with the wizards, and ending their time of war. Layla and Riven had a bad feeling about the whole thing. But everyone is excited that they get to go home soon. Then, everything will go the way their paths take them. The day before the peace gathering, the girls decided to close shop for the weekend. They decided to make their powers stronger, and then meet the boys at the park.

"Woah!"

"Look mommy!" a little girl said as the winx flew over the town.

"I love the believix power; you get stronger just by telling someone you're a fairy." Layla said

"And you look " Stella sang. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Once they got to the park, they transformed and caught up with the boys. Everyone said their "hellos" and went their separate ways.

"Are you nervous?" Flora asked Helia

"Of course not" he said "Why should I be?"

"I don't know, I just have that feeling."

"Everything will be fine, my love" Helia said "Don't worry about it."

"I suppose" Flora sighed Helia kissed her hand

The day of the reunion, all the girls transformed and everyone left to the island of the fairies. It was very beautiful there; it was filled with plant life and hills. With a big castle in the center, you could tell it was an island of enchantment.

"We've been waiting for you." A guard said sternly when they got to the gates of the castle. They took the black circle and the wizards to a separate room, and told the Winx that the ceremony would be held in the court room.

The friends all walked into the castle. It was filled with long halls and corridors. It almost reminded Flora of her home. It was very enchanting. Roxy stood in silence.

"I think I know this place." She said, examining the room.

"Really?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, it looks so familiar." Roxy said.

"Maybe you saw it in one of your dreams" Tecna suggested.

"That's probably it." Roxy said.

The Winx were led to the court room at about the same time as the queen. The room was outdoors and filled with light.

"Welcome, my dear friends. And the wizards." Queen Morgana said

"We appreciate the welcome" Bloom said.

"I see you brought friends?" Morgana asked, as if she were trying to make casual conversation.

"Yes, your highness, these ate the specialists. They're very trustworthy and willing to help." Bloom explained.

"Excellent" Morgana said, and then turned to the wizards "I believe you have something to give to me."

"Yes your majesty" Ogron said "We have the black circle in your possession."

"Of course, I must admit, Ogron, I am surprised you're giving it to us." Morgana said

Stella played with her hair impatiently. Helia held Flora's hand and squeezed it. She was anxious.

_This is it _she thought as they got the box out and opened it for the Queen to take the circle.

She reached her hand out and picked it up, but a dark glow came out of it and it got bigger. Ogron started laughing.

"You REALLY couldn't have expected us to give in so easily!" He said "The vortex created from the ring won't close until it had exterminated every fairy in the human and magic dimension!"

Morgana let go of the circle and it flew into the air and grew. Bigger and bigger and a vacuum- like substance began sucking fairies into it.

"Quick Winx!" Bloom called and all the fairies started to save fairies from the vortex.

"Tecna! Is there anything we can do to close this thing?" Flora asked once she noticed the wizards were gone, probably hiding.

"No! This thing is completely fairy-magic proof!" Tecna answered It was loud and they had to yell.

"I'm sure I can close it!" Nabu called.

"No, Nabu! If you do anything rash you'll be killed!" Layla called.

"But if I don't, you will be!" Nabu yelled and grabbed his wand.

"NO NABU!" Layla screamed.

"Flora and Stella, go protect queen Morgana and Roxy!" Boom called.

Flora and Stella flew over to Roxy and the queen. Roxy had fainted, and the queen was trying to protect her. Flora and Stella put up a barrier, when suddenly, Flora heard Layla screaming. She turned to see tears flowing out of her eyes.

_What's going on? _Flora thought, and looked at what Layla was looking at.

The vortex was getting smaller, not big enough to suck anyone in anymore. Nabu was controlling it, but it was, going into him. He was in pain…. He was dying.

"Oh my gosh!" Stella cried and Flora squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't watch.

When suddenly, all the noises stopped, it was dead silence. Then Flora could hear Layla sobbing. She opened her eyes to see Nabu lying on the ground.

"He was struck back" Stella whispered "He's going to die because of the darkness that entered him."

Everyone rushed towards Nabu. Flora was crying. _We can save him, can't we? _She thought.

"Did we do it?" she heard him whisper "Did we win?"

"Yes my love." Layla sobbed "You did it."

"Don't cry, Layla. Be happy. Please? I hate to see you upset." He whispered. "I will always love you, and I will always be there."

Layla forced a smile at him, and he passed. Everyone cried then.

**Later…. **

"I am so sorry." Morgana said, finally.

"It's not your fault." Bloom said.

"No it's not, it's mine." Layla sobbed. "I should've….Stopped him."

"It's not your fault sweetie." Flora said forcing a smile "You didn't know"

"You're right Flora, It's not my fault. It's yours!" Layla said suddenly angry.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Yes! If you didn't say we should 'give the Wizards a chance' this wouldn't have happened!" Layla yelled "No. Wait, it's the Wizards fault! I won't rest until they meet the same fate as Nabu! Every one of them!" She was furious.

"Layla… He wouldn't have wanted to see you like this" Flora tried. But Layla glared at her.

"I promised him I'd be happy. And I will. As soon as I avenge his death."

"Would you like to join us?" Nebula asked.

"Yes." Layla said.

"No! Layla!" Flora said.

**Authors note: ** *I do not own Winx Club*

I am so so so Sorry about how long this took! I really hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be better please Rate and I'm sorry! (Again) Next chapter will come the week of the November 28th.


	17. Chapter 18: Meets it's end

Chapter 18

Everyone lost more than just one friend that day, and in more than one way. They never thought they would hit rock bottom. Everything just seemed to go downhill. Layla left with Nebula, crying and angry. Ogron and the Wizards had successfully escaped. There wasn't a trace of them. After Helia and the specialists left the pet shop, Flora started crying. Layla was her _best_ friend. Now she was lying in her bed, with Bloom and Stella on the edge trying to convince her it wasn't her fault. Like she had times and times before.

"But it is my f-f-fault" Flora sobbed "If I h-h-hadn't-"

"No one knew, Flora." Bloom said calmly "everyone agreed to give them a chance."

"B-b-but, Layla-"Flora began

"Was in denial; She could've blamed anything. She didn't want to believe he is actually gone." Stella finished. Talking as smooth as she possibly could.

"Exactly" Bloom said. Then thought about when Flora comforted her like this. She always made some special tea.

"_It cures almost every emotional wound: Harmony, my nanny/maid gave it to me whenever I was feeling low." _ She had said with a smile. And it did, it always cheered Bloom up.

"Do you want some tea?" Bloom asked.

Flora looked at her, with puffy red eyes, and nodded

"Yes please" she said, burying her head into a pillow. Then began to hum a soothing song, one not one of the winx had ever had to hear her hum before. But it works, every time.

It wasn't that Flora cried like this without reason. She felt, somewhat, responsible for what had happened. She knew no one was going to ever see Nabu again. He was a good friend and she knew his passing was like a kick in the gut for everyone. It hurt, but, it hurt Layla the most. And being the source of everyone's pain is really what upset her.

When Bloom and Stella came back with a cup of tea, Flora was done crying, she just didn't feel… Right…

"Roxy's here. Do you feel like going to the Fruity Music Bar?" Bloom asked. Flora shook her head no.

"Are you sure? We can stay here if you'd like." Bloom said. Stella shot her a glance.

"No, its okay, you go ahead." Flora said quietly "Thanks for everything."

"Okay, but if you need anything, give us a call." Bloom said, and then she and Stella left the room. Flora put her tea down and fell asleep.

**At the music bar…**

The winx walked in, sad but doing better. Helia noticed Flora wasn't there**.**

"Where's Flora?" He asked Musa

"She isn't doing very well. She's in bed" Musa explained halfheartedly

**Flora….**

Woke up to the sound of the door opening slowly. She sat up and was about to tell Bloom she was fine. But Helia popped his head in.

"Hi" He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." She said. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I rented some movies." He said.

They went into the living room and put a movie on, it made Flora feel a lot better. Before she knew it she was laughing at some of Helia's stories, and telling her own. It was as if nothing bad had ever even happened.

A few days later, the Winx were looking for at least a hint of where the wizards could possibly be hiding. The universe is so big; no one knew where to start. Faragonda had friends in every magic dimension keeping an eye out for them. It was time to end things. Now. And everyone was ready for anything.

Well, almost anything. Riven and Musa got back together the day of the incident. They, as everyone figured, had never gotten over one another; and forgot why they had even broke-up. But both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

Right when everyone figured the Wizards had completely when everyone figured the Wizards had completely disappeared, Faragonda called the Winx. They are in the Omega dimension. A cold and icy place that is said can freeze anyone's heart.

"It makes sense" Tecna had said "The wizards probably figured that would be the last place anyone would look for them."

So they all left, taking the red fountain ship with them. They had even let Roxy tag along. _This is good._ Flora had thought _it's almost over, finally. _

"It's hard to find a place to land here girls." Sky said "Hold on tight."

The ship rocked and went down faster than anyone would've liked it. But they landed on the frozen dead ground. Flora always hated the Omega dimension. They transformed and exited only to see Nebula's army of Earth fairies.

"Thanks for pointing the way." Nebula had said. "But, we'll take it from here."

"Stop your violence, Nebula!" Bloom called "This isn't a competition!"

They said something, after that, but Flora began to block them out. She caught eye-contact with Layla. So she smiled at her sad eyes, and waved a little. But Layla only looked away. Flora couldn't tell if she were still angry, or simply sad. Helia reached over and held Flora's hand.

_How did it end up this way? _Flora thought.

When everyone finally went their separate ways, finding the wizards was no problem at all. They had left foot prints everywhere. It was as if they were arrows pointing the way. After a lot of walking, they found their hideout; before Nebula. They entered it, armed and ready.

"Ah, Winx. We expected you'd be here." Ogron's voice echoed in the room. But it was pitch black.

"Don't even go there, Ogron" Bloom said "You've gone too far."

"Oh no, my dear fairy, the fun has just gotten started." He said, it made Flora mad, he was too cocky.

Suddenly, an orb of magic knocked Bloom to the ground. As the wizards emerged from their hiding spot: confident, cautious, and not afraid of their own demise. This annoyed Flora the most. Then, the Earth Fairies were behind the Winx. As if they had been there the whole time. There were at least fifty of them, not including Layla and Nebula. It was about sixty-three against four. They were extremely out numbered.

"Ogron lets retreat" Gantlos, the tougher-looking one with blond hair, said.

"No way" Ogron said "This is exactly where we've been trying to get to. We're not giving up now!" He turned back to the crowd.

"Since we are so out-numbered." He said. "I declare a fair fight. Three fairies to each wizard at a time. What do you say?"

"You never gave us a fair fight!" Layla yelled "And Nabu was the one who had to pay for that!"

"Seems fair to me. I get Layla, Bloom, and Nebula first."

_First? They're dangerous… But, not THAT dangerous, right? I mean, the darkness that consumed Nabu's body is what killed him, not them. Are they letting this get to their heads? _Flora wondered

"No way!" Sky said "You want a fair fight; you get three fairies **and** a specialist. Or else you should say your prayers, now."

"We're actually going to even it out?" Flora asked Musa

"I guess" she replied "are you scared?"

"Kind of, but, it isn't like we've never done this before."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I kind of feel as if they're distracting us from something."

"You're right!" Flora paused and looked around. "Come to think of it, there are only two wizards up there, where are the other two?"

"Are they still in the cave?"

"Good idea. We should check it out."

"Not without us." Riven whispered, and Helia nodded.

They used a silent zoomix to get into the cave, using Riven's sword as a flashlight once in. They traveled deeper and deeper. It was cold, and so dark Stella would've fainted by now. They were ready to turn back around, when suddenly. They heard it, the sound of voices.

"We're getting closer." Riven whispered as they saw a light up ahead. They stayed away from it, deciding to keep out of sight. They needed to hurry; fairies don't last very long in the darkness.

"So remind me again… When Ogron comes with the fairies…?" A voice asked

"We open up the black hole; make our escape, and then the Winx and all their friends get sucked into it." A different voice said. "I explained this to you three times!"

"Well, I know all of that, but how do you work it? I don't even know how to open the stupid thing, let alone, get this done in time." The first voice said

"You. Pull. The. Lever!" The second one said, annoyed.

"Oh, Like this?" the first one asked

"No! You idiot! Don't you dare!" the second one said.

"Fooled you again Anagain!" the first one said.

Flora, Helia, Musa, and Riven then heard battle noises.

"You hear that? Riven asked.

"Their coming." Helia said

"What are we going to do?" Musa asked.

Flora looked around. She didn't have any ideas down here, they had to be underground. So it wasn't like they could hide anywhere, and the boys can't fly. Without thinking, she cast a levitation spell professor Avalon had taught them during high school. They flew to the top of the cave Then Flora and Musa did the same.

"Nice thinking Flora." Musa said, there was no way anyone could see them in the dark of the tall cave.

"Thanks" Flora whispered. She grabbed Helia's hand, and led him deeper into the cave, more towards the light. Musa did the same. As long as no one looked up, or nothing fell, they were completely safe. It was so high-up, she doubted the wizards could hear them whisper.

Once they were in, they saw it. It was huge and frightening, ceiled up but bigger than the wall. With a lever resting un-touched close to the corner of the room.

"Whoa" Musa whispered.

Flora had heard about something like this in the Omega dimension. It was used to get rid of people who were overly bad. It sucked them into some dark nothing, where, she figured, they floated around forever.

"We're not going to… push them in there… are we?" Flora whispered. She's never actually destroyed an enemy. Most of her attacks are for self defense.

Musa and Riven looked at each other

"Of course not." Helia said "We'll find another way to get rid of them."

"Okay." Flora said. She examined the room.

_Maybe we can send them to some kind of camp. With the Trix. _ She thought.

Then, Ogron ran into the room. Followed by Gantlos.

"Get ready." He said "They're coming"

Anagain ran to the lever, ready to pull it. Ogron blew the candle out, so whoever was chasing them wouldn't be able to see.

_We have to act now. _Flora thought it was dead silent in the cave when she heard a distant voice.

"You won't get away!" the voice- Layla- yelled "Not on your life!"

Flora heard lots of footsteps running towards them. But she had an idea. But she only had one shot. She flew to a spot above the leaver and examined it with her hands, ignoring the curious gazes of her friends. She found a nice clumpy spot.

"Musa" she whispered "I'm going to need your help."

**With everyone else…**

"They went this way!" Bloom called.

"IT's too dark in here, Bloom! I don't know how long I'll hold up!" Stella said, holding onto Brandon for support.

"And Flora and Musa are missing." Roxy said "Who knows where they could be. I'm glad the wizards didn't notice."

"I know. I know." Bloom said.

Layla had run ahead of them, trying to get to Ogron. And Nebula had kept pace with her. So now everyone else was using Tecna's computer to hunt them down. Worried Layla's rage had gotten her hurt.

**With Layla and Nebula… **

"We're almost there!" Nebula said "Just a little bit further."

"Then it's all over" Layla said "Just remember, Ogron is mine!"

But when they finally reached the end, the light turned back on. And they saw it.

"Welcome, my dear girls, to your demise." Ogron said.

"Now!" Flora said to Musa who nodded.

"Autumn wind!" She said

"Harmonic attack!" Musa said

And the roof began to cave in. They darted out, grabbing Helia's and Riven's hand, and then telling Layla to run for it. They went to speedix level and flew out of the cave, leaving the Wizards to fend for themselves.

The rest of the winx and specialists weren't very far into the cave, Stella had to stop and rest many times. So they got out easily. But the Wizards were gone forever.

They returned to Earth. Selling the last few pets in the pet shop then closing down, deciding to use it as a summer home. Layla took Nabu home to Andros and Roxy decided to join Alfea.

And, after a sad good-bye to Earth, The Winx and Specialists returned to Magix. Awaiting new adventures (and wedding planning) to come.

**Authors note: **I do not own Winx Club.

Thanks for reading! I hope that was okay! Please rate! Next and either last or second-to-last chapter is published on the week of January 10


	18. Chapter 19: New Beginning

Chapter 19

A Brand New Beginning

So, no one knows EVERYTHING that happens between then and now. Flora and Helia's world between where we left them last; doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters… is... now.

Now, as Helia looks at Flora, like she's the only person in the universe. Now, as everyone turns their heads, and she nervously walks down the aisle, stepping to a march that had never meant anything before… now.

**May (one year earlier)… **

The girls had just returned to Alfea, once again proclaimed as heroes. They were famous everywhere. As soon as they stepped onto campus, they were harassed by fairies who wanted their autograph. This, of course, Stella loved. But Griselda eventually had to escort them to Mrs. Faragonda's office.

"Good Morning girls," She said "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Faragonda, it's great to be back!" Bloom said for everyone.

Flora examined the room, I amazed her how she had been in here thousands of times and the office never seemed to change. Yet, Faragonda's smiling face was just like, home.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle were a big problem for the Company of Light would you mind explaining exactly how you defeated them?" Faragonda asked.

"Mother nature herself" Musa said, Flora smiled, than began to explain.

**Later…**

"Alright, let's see here, Bloom wants her wedding on the first day of spring. So we have four others to plan, any ideas?" Tecna said as they circled around a calendar.

"Well, the first day of spring is March 20th. So let's mark that. And the bridal shower could be March 10th" Bloom said.

"But Flora's Birthday is March 1st" Layla said.

"No problem. March will just be a busy month for us." Flora said

The girls looked at each other.

"Alright, then, Stella what were you thinking?" Tecna asked.

"August." Stella said.

They flipped the Calendar pages to August.

"School starts on the third for Roxy, and whoever wants to teach, and there's _your _birthday. So it would be logical to do it on the first."

"Perfect, then bridal shower on July 29th."

"Alright, Flora, your turn." Tecna said.

"I was kind of thinking May…" Flora said.

"That's so you. April showers bring May flowers." Musa snorted.

"And that's when the forest looks its best," Flora explained "Helia and I kind of wanted to do it there."

"Of course." Tecna said. "How is May 13th?"

"Sounds good to me. Bridal shower could be on April 30th" Flora said.

"Perfect. Moving on, Musa?"

"February 14th!"

**June… **

"I don't know how I feel about this one, it's too puffy." Stella said, her wedding being first. Bloom and Flora looked over at the dress and its millions of ruffles.

They were shopping on Solaria for Stella's wedding dress. Stella decided she was going to have her wedding on a beach on the east coast. The boys and Layla were out looking at beaches and Stella, of course, wanted to look at dresses first. They had two months to finish everything before her wedding; then Tecna's wedding in November. Tecna and Musa were looking at cakes.

"It would be great if you were having a wedding in a chapel, not a beach." Bloom said.

"Exactly! I need something more… Tropical, but Classy. And Girly, but not too many ruffles." Stella said.

"Like this?" Flora asked.

"That's perfect! Flora, I love it!"

The dress was long, hitting the floor. It was one strapped that has ruffled rose looking things lining from the waist to the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you try it on?" Bloom asked when Stella handed it to a lady to ring out.

"Doesn't matter, I have my own Tailor, remember? Now let's look at bridesmaids' dresses."

Bloom looked at Flora, who just smiled and shrugged as they got into Stella's limo. They decided to buy a darkish green silk dress that goes just above their knees. It, also has one sleeved roses, and goes great with the beach theme.

**July…**

The girls are now in Stella's court room, sitting in a circle with a bunch of people none of them had ever met, and the whole school of Alfea. In pajamas.

"So where are you planning on going with your lives?" A girl asked Stella.

"We're going to live here!" Stella explained "And teach at schools in Magix until I'm ready to rule. It only makes sense darling."

"Stella's going to be _my _teacher?" Roxy whispered to Flora, who laughed

"We all are" she said "don't worry, it'll be easy."

Roxy bit her lower lip Flora could tell she was nervous about the change.

_It was probably a bad idea to have her so far from home the last few days of summer. _ She thought, and then looked around. _I wish Helia were here._

**August… **

"This is it." Stella said, breathing deeply. She had wide eyes and was waiting for the music to start.

"It's going to be fine." Flora reminded Stella. She's never seen Stella… Nervous before… Stella looked like she was about to have a heart attack, yet, Flora couldn't blame her. The whole kingdom of Solaria was out there.

When the music started,

The girls got in a line: Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy. With Stella and her Dad, King Radious, waiting for them to walk. When Bloom started walking. Everyone was facing them, so Flora couldn't turn to see Stella's face. But she could see Brandon's. It was filled with amazement and awe.

It made her want to cry.

**September… **

"Tecna's turn! Tecna's turn! Get up! UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Bloom yelled, on a blow horn.

Flora rubbed her eyes.

"Remind me not to be a wedding planner." Layla said to her when they were looking at places for the wedding to be held.

"It's all worth it in the end." Flora smiled. Layla just gave her a face.

She hadn't been herself since Nabu died.

"Maybe not" Flora said, looking at the ground.

Tecna chose a chapel. This isn't very… Tecna. But they rolled with it. She chose the exact dress Stella said she couldn't wear. But it looked great on her, which was weird. It is strapless, with a lot of ruffles. And sparkles lining the top. The bridesmaid's dresses were two different shades of purple. They didn't look like anything special from the front, but from the back they were gorgeous.

**October… **

Nope, no bridal showers…. Just video games.

Unlimited video games.

As soon as the girls walked into the hotel, Stella made a noise. But it's what Tecna wanted to do. So, okay, Flora could live with it. For now… Possibly… Maybe.

Until Tecna and Digit started getting competitive, everyone kind of started to lose interest.

**November… **

Tecna wasn't nervous, at all. She acted as if it were just another day of life, which Flora figured, it kind of was. Until they got infront of the chapel doors, then Tecna broke.

Flora figured she didn't want to look like Stella. Which makes sense, Stella almost went insane.

But then, Flora noticed Timmy's face. And, without looking at Tecna, she could tell Tecna didn't care who was in the room anymore.

**December… **

The girls were celebrating Christmas with Bloom and Sky in Eraklyon.

Flora felt kind of guilty because she always celebrates it at home, with Rose. She had to send Rose her gift in the mail, along with the wedding invitations. So far, she and Helia have had a total of five hundred and sixty five people say they're coming. They're currently waiting for seven hundred and twelve R.S.V.P's. Which is a total of: one-thousand two hundred and seventy-seven people.

"Hey girls! Welcome back!" Sky said, in a cheerful mood.

"Thanks, Sky!" Bloom said, grabbing his hand.

"Right this way." He winked as they grabbed their suitcases.

They walked up a lot of twisted stairs, long halls and corridors, and through big rooms.

"This is Brandon and Stella's room." He said, and Stella smiled at him, then headed into the room and began to unpack. She would've said more but everyone has been exhausted.

He took them to Timmy and Tecna's room then Musa and Riven's room. Flora, Bloom, and Layla got to share one, however. Which Bloom took offensively.

"Why aren't you and I sharing a room?" She asked when Layla went inside "Or Helia and Flora?"

"Because Layla can't be by herself," Sky whispered "Sorry, I didn't think you would mind."

"She doesn't," Flora interrupted "Thanks Sky! See you at dinner."

She pulled Bloom into the room. _The last thing they need is to fight, on Christmas, about something this simple. _She thought. 

The room was big. It had three full-sized beds and a fireplace with a tan couch and a wooden coffee table put in front of it. It had white tile with cream colored walls and a painting of the Castle in black and white.

It isn't the first time Flora's been here. Fifth, to be exact: she came here a few years ago to help Bloom meet Sky's parents and look for a rare flower, then she came with Bloom for a celebration and Sky got hypnotized by Valtor, then she was here to break Valtor's spell, and last summer she was here to save their engagement. So she knew the castle pretty well.

"I can't believe Musa's wedding is less than two months away, and we're here." Layla grumbled.

"Well, we got a head start on Musa's wedding; and agreed it would be nice to take a break. It's only for two days." Flora said, trying to be cheerful. She wondered how Layla even got along before Nabu.

Musa had chosen the rooftop of a hotel in Magix for her wedding to be held.

"Maybe we should start getting ready?" Bloom suggested "Dinner is in an hour."

Flora had brought a ball gown. It wasn't like the other ones she's had before. She was kind of nervous to wear it. It was a really light pink silk, with a white lace sash and trim. It was strapless and she fell in love with it at first glance. She wore matching gloves.

"Flora! You look so pretty!" Bloom said when she came out.

"Really? I didn't know if I should wear this or not." She said, glancing down at the dress.

"I'm glad you did!" Layla said as they exited the room.

They rushed to the ball room, already late. Flora couldn't wait to see Helia; she hadn't spent a lot of time with him lately. Besides at weddings, that is. But when they entered the ball room, she couldn't see him anywhere.

The ball room was decked out. It had a giant Christmas tree in the middle of it, decorated with lights and ornaments, strings of popcorn, flowers, and a big star on top. They had reefs lining the whole room and lights everywhere. It was beautiful. There was an announcer who called every name of each person who entered the room.

For example when Bloom walked up, she whispered her name and he announced

"Bloom, Princess of Domino." In a loud voice.

Flora watched as Bloom and Sky practically ran towards each other. She thought it was sweet. Then she whispered her name to the man, who didn't stop smiling. Which scared her, for some reason.

"Flora, Princess of Lynphea." He announced, and then she walked down the stairs, still looking for Helia.

When she saw him, talking to someone. When their eyes met, he motioned for her to go outside.

And she did.

The gardens of Eraklyon are beautiful, she's always loved them. Even now: while it's freezing cold outside and she's wearing a sleeveless dress.

She felt someone take her hand.

"Hey." Helia said,

"Hi" Was all Flora could get out, she was freezing.

"Here take this," he took his jacket off.

"No, I'm fine" She lied, but he put it on her anyway

"Thanks."

They held hands and walked around the garden for hours, talking about everything and anything that popped into their minds. In what felt like minutes, the clock struck midnight, and it began to snow.

**That night**, when everyone was asleep, Flora heard crying. She woke up to see Layla, curled on the couch. Flora went to sit with her. Before Flora could say anything, Layla spoke

"I'm sorry," She sobbed "I-I just, don't know how to…. To do this…. Anymore." She looked at Flora

"Nabu… Is… Everywhere: In… In my dreams, pictures, even water. Everything… reminds me… of him. I just…. It's like…" She cried.

"That's because," Flora began "He _is_ everywhere, sweetie, he never left. He was and will always be with you, forever; just like he promised."

**January… **

Musa picked out a strapless wedding dress with a black satin sash. It's long and flowing, but just right for her.

She has a three layered red velvet cake with white icing and a lot of red frosting roses. She was using red roses for her flowers and the bridesmaid dresses are red and strapless. They are long and touch the ground but classic and simple.

This wedding seemed perfect for her.

**February… **

Musa's wedding was quick and easy, but fun and active.

The more weddings Flora goes to, the more she realizes that her favorite part isn't the dress or the decorations. But the grooms face when the bride walks out.

She's never seen Riven look so happy.

**March… **

"Is it okay, Chatta?" Flora asked as Chatta led her to a park in Magix,

"No! I bet if we don't get there soon, the roses will die!" Chatta said as they ran around a corner.

"Well, thanks for getting me then!" They ran into a picnic area of the park.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled "Happy Birthday!"

They had pink table cloths on the picnic tables and balloons and streamers and glass vases filled with white daisies.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Flora said, smiling.

She got a few presents, but her favorite was the necklace Helia gave her... It was a silver chain with a single rose that had faded red petals and green stem and leafs. She wore it every day after that.

Bloom's wedding wasn't as hard to plan; her parents did most of the work. It was held in the ball room of blooms castle in Domino. The Wedding dress was white and strapless. It had a satin white sash with a big bow. The bridesmaid dresses were blue with one shoulder made of ruffles.

**April… **

It's Flora's turn.

And she's nervous. They're having their wedding in between Red Fountain and Alfea, next to the lake, where they met to have picnics and hang out while on dates. Only five people aren't going, and it will (like all the others) be aired on T.V.

She has all the flowers picked out, white gardenias. They're having a pianist come to play the wedding march. Everyone is staying in a hotel in Magix and the weather is most likely going to be perfect. The cake is chocolate and has white icing with small icing pearls and pink roses bordering it.

Now they're dress shopping. She can't seem to find anything very… Her. All of them either have too many flowers or not enough flowers or too many ruffles. The bridesmaid dresses, however, are pink and sleeveless but not too tight, with a material rose at the top.

They were searching the rack and were about to give up, when she saw it, the perfect dress.

**May…**

**"**Okay, now twist this stem, like this" Flora said. She and Helia were sitting outside making a daisy chain.

"Flora!" Stella called, grabbing her hand, "You can't see Helia anymore."

"Why not?" Helia asked.

"It's bad luck to see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding!" Bloom said as they led Flora away.

The wedding had a long white carpet, leading to a white arched arbor with pink roses growing up it. It had white chairs laid out in rows. The forest was beautiful. The river sparkled and wild flowers randomly popped out of the grass and moss.

Flora's wedding dress was long and white, it had layers and a flower pinned to the sash. She had silver heels with flowers on the side of them and a silver head piece with silver flowers and vines bordering it, with a veil attached to it. Then the necklace Helia gave her.

"You nervous?" Her father asked her as the pixies threw flower petals down the carpet.

"Yes, I'm very nervous!" Flora said, panicked, what if she fell? What if an animal showed up? She shouldn't have done it in the forest…

"You're going to be fine Flora, Layla said, then the music started playing. And Flora could feel her heart beating in her chest.

Rose led the way, followed by Layla, Bloom, Musa, Stella, Roxy, and Tecna. Flora thought she was going to faint. She walked nervously, down the aisle. Everyone was standing, and turned to watch her go. She saw tears in her moms eyes, but then, she saw Helia.

And his face, was better than any other. Everyone had suddenly disappeared.

Now, when she looked at Helia, she was looking at the future. Her future. And nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

So really, it isn't the end. But a whole new beginning.

**Authors note: ***I do not own Winx Club*

Thank you! Everyone who read all the chapters! I can't believe it got this far! Please rate and look at my profile for any outfits mentioned in this chapter and/or upcoming stories! I couldn't have done this without any of you!


End file.
